L'Enfant Cachée
by NorahAS
Summary: Ce jour là tout bascula pour la jeune fille. Un monde magique s'ouvrit à elle, après la mort de son tuteur. Vouant une haine sans merci à ce moldu. Ses pensées changeront et son rêve sera de créer son propre idylle. Son intelligence inégalable la mènera loin en matière de magie, en d'être en possession de la Baguette la plus puissante du monde.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

En cet été très chaud, j'avais décidé de sortir de chez moi, le vieil homme qui me servait de tuteur avait péri quelques semaines, plus tôt. Pour fêter cet événement, car cet homme était ignoble depuis toute mon enfance, j'avais décidé de faire les magasins. À 17 ans, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, mais à part suivre les ordres et accomplir les tâches. J'étais son esclave rien de plus, mais jour de fête, son âge lui avait fait défaut en plus de ses vices, Hearl était mort et j'en remerciais Dieu.

Depuis toute petite, il se passait des choses étranges autour de moi, comme des objets qui bougent par ma simple volonté. J'arrivais parfois à maudire une personne. Je n'avais jamais osé parler de ça à Hearl, déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison de m'envoyer à l'HP. J'avais fait aussi des recherches sur des livres à la bibliothèque, sans rien trouver de satisfaisant, chaque fois que je pensais avoir une piste sur une personne, pouvant présenter les mêmes "symptômes" que moi, je me retrouvais dans une impasse. Comme si on ne voulait que j'apprenne plus sûr ce que j'étais. C'était affreusement embarrassant, d'ailleurs plus les années passées, plus mes pouvoirs grandissaient, je ne savais pas les contrôler. Un jour, ils pourraient être dangereux et je ne voulais pas que tout se retourne contre moi, le jour où quelqu'un l'apprendrais malencontreusement.

Seulement, ce jour là était spécial, j'avais pris tout l'argent de Hearl et le claquait sans aucun remord. Il m'en avaient tellement faite baver toutes ces années, qu'il méritait amplement son châtiment. Je n'avais pas tué Hearl, il s'était attiré des ennuis et en avait payé le prix, heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas présente dans la maison lors de son assassinat et personne serait venu me chercher, puisque Hearl m'avait trouvé bébé... J'avais était dans les hôpitaux du coin, pour savoir si un bébé n'avait pas été perdu dans les environs 17 ans, plus tôt, mais non, rien. Je n'avais rien sur moi mis à part un bracelet avec mon prénom Calypso.

Repensant au moment présent, je secoua ma tête et repris ma route.

Alors que je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, plein de sac dans les mains rêvassant sur la merveilleuse journée que je passais. Une vive lumière rouge m'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Je sentis le monde vaciller autour de moi, et plus rien.

...

Petite explication:

Il s'agit d'un nouveau personnage, tout ce que nous savons est qu'elle s'appelle Calypso. Elle vivait avec un homme affreux. L'histoire se passe en septième année, mais ne prend pas en compte, la mort de Sirius et Dumbledore, dans le tomes 5 et 6. De ce fait, tous les personnages après ne sont pas mort, car la bataille n'a pas eu lieu. Drago n'a pas eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore et ce dernier n'a pas encore trouvé la bague des Gaunt, donc pas de malédiction. Nous ne prendrons pas en compte l'existence du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, en tant que Horcruxe. Pour ce qui est de la bague des Gaunt et Nagini, ils sont toujours actifs, ainsi qu'involontairement Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione sont au courant pour les horcruxes créés par Voldemorts. Mais le directeur ne souhaite pas que le trio des recherches, après "l'échec" dans la caverne. Le médaillon, il a été détruit par Dumbledore, après que Kreattur a bien voulu dire, où il l'avait caché à Sirius. Je n'en parlerais pas mais Hermione est bien Préféte-en-Chef avec Drago. Malgré le fait que Lucius n'a pas réussi sa mission, Lord Voldemort n'en tiendra pas rigueur. quant à lui, il n'a pas commencé à faire des recherches sur Les Reliques de la Mort, mais un élément déclencheur va l'y intéresser. Le Pr Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et garde sa couverture. (Je pense avoir tout dit, si vous avez besoin de plus d'information pour le bon déroulement dans la compréhension de l'histoire, il suffit de demander)

Pour certaines descriptions, j'ai fait des recherches, qui viennent pour la plupart, de Wiki Harry Potter, qui a ses propres Référence comme Pottermore,...

Le monde et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rollings.

J'espère que mon personnage un peu bizarre ne vous fera pas peur, dans le sens où ça vous plait pas. Il faut savoir qu'elle est surdouée, donc si elle fait un peu, voir beaucoup Mary Sue, tant pis. Rassurez vous les chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que ce mini prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

1.

On trainait mon corps dans une ruelle sombre, l'homme qui me trainait derrière lui, ne pensait qu'à finir son travail, ne faisant nullement attention à mon comfort. Je voyais tout défiler, mais je pouvais rien faire, comme si mon corps était mort mais que mon esprit était encore présent. Je n'avais pas peur, je comprenais tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait, j'étais tout bonnement perdue. Puis un groupe habillé bizarrement débarquèrent dans un craquement sonore, l'homme qui m'avait trainé devait faire partie du même groupe, puisqu'il se parlait comme de rien était, de chose que je ne pouvais comprendre. Mon coeur sétait mis à battre la chamade, je le sentais palpiter tellement fort, qu'est ce qu'ils allait faire de moi? Ce sentiment m'horripilait, je ne supportais la peur, ça me rendait faible et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais ressentir. Au plus profond de moi, je grimaçais et repris mon calme.

Soudain ma liberté de mouvement me revint, je voulus partir en courant mais une bourrasque de vent m'entoura, retournant tout sur son passage, les personnes alentours se retrouvèrent tous à terre, sans exception. Retrouvant mes paquets plus loin, je partis en courant vers chez moi, bousculant les passants, sans même m'excuser. Quand j'arriva, je me jeta sous la douche puis me rendis dans mon lit. Je me recroquevilla sur moi même, avant que les ténèbres m'engloutissent, je savais que j'avais créer la bourrasque. Comme à chaque fois que j'utilisais mes pouvoirs, je me mettais à vaciller, jusque perdre conscience quand j'utilisais trop de puissance.

Je me réveilla péniblement, j'avais fait un affreux cauchemar. J'essaya de me remémorer la soirée, mais seule les images du cauchemar, me restait en tête. Je me rendis à la cuisine dans l'idée de me préparer un thé, j'étais pas fana du café. Puis un piaillement et des coups donnaient à la fenêtre attirèrent mon attention. Un hibou tenait une lettre cacheté dans son bec. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux, mais m'approcha de la bête, elle me tendit le courrier puis s'en alla, comme elle était arrivée.

Je décacheta la lettre, m'assit sur le canapé défraîchi et la lu avec attention. Étrangement, elle m'était adressée.

" Cher Calypso,

Je vous écris pour vous informer que vous êtes inscrite pour la rentrée à venir, à l'école des sorciers Poudlard, dont je suis le directeur. Pour vous aider à l'intégration dans le monde sorcier, je viendrais vous voir, ce soir à 20h00, nous partirons dans l'école où les enseignants et moi-même avons décidé de commencer deux mois avant la rentrée, de vous aider à accéder au niveau où selon votre âge vous devrez être.

Bien aimablement.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "

Croyant à une blague, je chiffonna la feuille et la mit à la poubelle. Mais une envie irrésistible de suivre les recommandations et de me préparer à la visite du directeur, je décida tout de même de faire ma valise. Même si les sorciers n'existaient pas, la lettre paraissait sérieuse et après tout, ça expliquerait le fait que je puisse faire toutes ses choses, plus étranges les unes que les autres. Après avoir rangé, lavé et repassé, je m'occupa de moi. Pour terminer, je peigna mes cheveux blonds ondulés, qui m'arrivaient aux épaules.

Il était 19h58, la journée avait été courte. N'ayant pas faim, je pris qu'un morceau de pain avec du fromage et avais mis du thé à chauffer. Ma valise à l'entrée, j'attendis les deux minutes restantes calmement. Puis, on frappa légèrement à la porte, je fus, tout de même surprise et encore plus lorsque je vis un homme grand et mince, Albus Dumbledore avait des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux ont un regard pétillant et pénétrant, donnait l'impression d'être passé au rayons X.

\- Je savais que vous étiez une personne dotée d'une grande intelligence,Calypso.

\- Je vous en pris, installez-vous j'ai préparé le thé, ne faisant pas attention à son commentaire.

\- Par merlin, pourquoi pas? Une petite pause ne fait de mal à personne.

J'acquiesça de la tête et amena le thé avec quelques gâteaux. Je servis le vieil homme, puis moi-même. La curiosité me piqua au vif et je le questionna.

\- Êtes vous un assistant social?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je peux vous affirmer que je n'en suis pas un. Je suis directeur d'école pour les sorciers.

\- Poudlard existe réellement, ainsi que les sorciers?

\- Aussi bien que vous et moi, réunient dans cette pièce. N'avez vous pas remarqué que vous pouviez faire des choses que d'autres n'étaient pas capable de faire.

\- En effet, c'est le cas. Je suis capable de faire bouger des objets par une simple pensée, ainsi que maudire les gens, bien que ce ne soit pas intentionnel.

Il m'offrit un sourire et finit de siroter son thé.

\- Il y a bien des choses que je dois vous dire, jeune fille, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le bon endroit.

Ayant finit, je ramassa les tasses et entrepris de les laver, ça m'aida à me changer les idées. Des pas se firent entendre, derrière moi et le directeur me rappela que nous devions partir.

\- Calypso, il faudrait que nous partons, il se fait tard.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question avant que nous partons?

\- Oui, m'incita-t-il.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu seulement maintenant?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, je vous promets que vous saurez tout, quand vous serez à Poudlard.

\- Très bien, abdiquais-je, sachant que je ne saurais pas plus.

Il rapetissa mes bagages que je mis dans ma poche, souffla une incantation et l'appartement se vida entièrement.

\- Avant de se rendre à l'école, il faudrait nous rendre chez Ollivander pour la baguette. Je l'ai prévenu de notre arrivée nocturne, pour nous y rendre. Je vais nous faire transplaner.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est "transplaner"?

\- C'est un moyen de transport courant chez les sorciers.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas allons-y.

Le professeur me tendit son bras et je le pris en me tenant bien accroché. Je me sentis tourbillonner violemment, puis je sentis le sol sous mes pieds. Je m'affala sur le sol et tenta de ne pas vomir mes tripes, le voyage était violant et il allait falloir que je m'y habitues, rien que d'y penser j'eus la nausée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la première fois, enfin d'habitude les autres vomissent, dit mon transporteur en ricanant légèrement.

\- Première ou pas, c'est horrible, marmonnais-je.

Le directeur m'aida à me relever et je pus malgré la pénombre, distinguer la rue et ses alentours, bien qu'étroite et vide de personne, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de normal. Nous avançâmes au pas de la porte et on nous ouvrit discrètement, comme si on cherchait à ne pas être vu. Lorsque la porte se ferma, le directeur s'exclama.

\- Mon ami, comment vas-tu?

\- Bien et toi, Albus?

\- Tout va pour le mieux.

Puis, ils se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Ne faisant pas attention, je m'éloigna d'eux pour visiter un peu. L'intérieur était sombre, austère et paraîssait légèrement négligé. Il s'agissait d'un espace étroit, tout en profondeur. De hautes étagères, où s'empilaient des milliers de boîtes, se dressent le long des murs et atteignaient pratiquement le plafond de la pièce. Une unique chaise en bois était à la disposition des clients.

\- Calypso, m'appela Dumbledore pour que je le rejoigne.

\- Jeune fille, j'ai pour vous une baguette spéciale. Peu de personne savent qu'elle existe, donc faites en bon usage J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra.

Le vendeur partit dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec un long écrin bleu marine dans la main. Il me le tendit en l'ouvrant. Une baguette se tenait à l'intérieur, elle était tout simplement magnifique, fine, souple et contenant des gravures, elle semblait avoir était confectionnée avec finesse.

\- Prenez là, m'encouragea le directeur.

\- Une légende dit que la personne ayant en sa possession la jumelle de la baguette de sureau, serait une personne capable de faire de grande chose, m'informa le vendeur. Pour le moment, personne n'avait pu l'utiliser, elle était comme bloquée.

\- Comment l'avez vous acquise?, demandais-je.

\- Ma famille la détient depuis plusieurs siècle.

Ne demandant pas plus, je pris la baguette. À peine, l'avais-je dans la main qu'un halo de lumière m'entoura. Les deux homme n'en crûrent pas leurs yeux. Selon eux, j'étais cette personne, la détentrice de la Jumelle de la Baguette de Sureau. Je connaissais pas l'ampleur de la chose, j'étais juste heureuse d'avoir cette acquisition. Je sentais une force sur-puissante me saisir, presque invincible.

\- Par merlin, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir vécu assez vieux pour voir ça, s'exclama le vendeur.

\- De même, répondit le directeur.

\- Dites, Professeur. Serait-ce à cause de cette légende que je me suis faite agréssée l'autre soir? C'est impossible que j'ai pu rêver, c'était trop réel.

\- Pour être honnête ça m'étonnerai, je vous expliquerais plus tard, jeune fille. Vous êtes protégée, je vous l'assure.

J'acquiesça, même si je ne pus m'emêcher de m'inquiéter. Un silence s'installa et Dumbledore se reprit assez rapidement pour décider notre départ. On sortit de la boutique, après avoir saluer Ollivander, et transplanâmes de nouveau, mais vers une nouvelle destination, l'école. Les grilles étant fermaient, un concierge aigrie, souffrant de rhumatisme, accompagné de son chat sauvage, nous ouvrirent.

\- Je vous présente Rusard et Miss Teigne, je salua de la tête et l'homme fit de même. Il est le concierge de Poudlard. Il est plutôt tard mais comme tous les professeurs sont présents et souhaitent faire votre connaissance, nous mangerons avec eux. Sinon, l'heure de manger sera à 19h00. Comme nous ne savons pas quelle maison vous occuperez, une chambre sera mise à disposition. La forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique est interdite, je vous déconseille dit aller, vous risquez de rencontrer... Bref, la bibliothèque vous est disponible en journée, seul l'accès à la réserve vous est interdit.

J'hocha de la tête à chacune de ses informations. À l'intérieur du château, deux grandes portes ouverte laissait entrevoir une grande salle, au fond se tenait la table des professeurs, ils y étaient d'ailleurs, tous installés. Je supposa qu'une place m'était adressée parmi eux.

\- Voici Calypso, elle sera exclusivement notre élève de cet été. Je vous en pris faite connaissance, ces bons petits plats me donnent très envies.

Je m'assis entre le directeur et une femme avec qui dégageait une prestance à vous faire frémir, mais pas de peur, d'admiration. Elle était une femme de haute taille, à l'aspect plutôt sévère. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon bien serré et elle portait des lunettes carrées. Elle se présenta et tous les professeurs firent de même.

\- Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, directrice de Griffondor et j'enseigne la métamorphose. En espérant que cette matière vous plaira, je serai honorée de répondre à toute vos questions, me dit elle en souriant.

\- Justement, j'en ai une, lui dis-je timidement.

\- Je vous en pris, minvita-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que ce système de maison?

\- Albus ne vous en a pas parlé?

\- Il semblerait que j'ai oublié, répondit ce dernier.

\- Les élèves sont repartie par le choixpeau: il s'agit d'un artéfact doué d'une âme qui détermine de façon magique dans laquelle des quatre maisons de Poudlard chaque nouvel élève doit être envoyé. Les maisons sont Griffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle, selon les qualités qui vous sont propres. Le système employé est que vous faites gagner des points ou perdre, qui rempliront magiquement les sabliers. En fin d'année, un banquet est donné en honneur des gagnants, donc de ceux qui ont gagné le plus de point. Avez vous bien compris?

\- Très bien, professeur, répondis-je en dubiative sur son fonctionement.

\- Je suis le professeur Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle et enseigne les sortilèges, me dit c'est un

vieux sorcier minuscule. Il a la tignasse blanche et une petit voix aigue.

\- Je suis le professeur Vector et je vous enseignerais l'arithmancie.

\- Professeur Bibine, le vol, se présenta une dame ayant les cheveux courts et gris, ainsi que les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- Professeur Trelawney, le divination et astrologie, me dit la professeur aux lunettes rondes, qui se préoccupait plus de sa cuisse de poulet, qu'autre chose.

\- Professeur Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle et enseigne la botanique. C'était petite sorcière replète aux ongles, recouverte de terre, le visage rond et enjoué.

\- Je suis le professeur Rogue, je serai votre professeur de potion, je ferais en sorte que votre niveau soit acceptable. Je suis aussi le directeur de Serpentard, se présenta un homme mince aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Il portait une longue cape et un manteau noir qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'une chauve-souris. Il parraissait froid, solitaire, calculateur, du genre sarcastique, voir moqueur et surtout amer, tout en paraissant doué et intelligent.

\- Je suis le professeur Lupin, je vous enseignerai la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, il avait un visage fatigué, il avait beau être encore jeune, quelques rides apparaissent sur son visage et ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches grises. Lupin était mince et émacié. Il portait des vêtements usés et miteux, il avait l'air malade mais cela n'empêchait qu'il avait l'air tout à fait charmant. Sa voix était rauque mais douce.

Pendant leur tirade, je mangeais les bons plats et buvais du jus de citrouille. Me tournant vers Dumbledore, je lui demanda.

\- Heureuse de faire votre connaissance, je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous évitiez de vous répéter à chaque cour. Mais, professeur Dumbledore, qu'est ce que vous m'enseignerez?

\- J'allais y venir, jeune fille. Je veux faire de vous mon disciple, l'art du combat et tout ce qui m'importe, en ce qui vous concerne.

\- Albus! N'est-elle pas trop jeune pour devenir votre disciple?

\- Bien sûr que non, Minerva. Elle sera parfaite.

Certains professeurs chuchotèrent entre eux.

\- Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable que Calypso de se rend à ses appartements, intervint le professeur Lupin.

J'acquiesça et un petit être apparu devant nous, aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux châtins. Il se présenta sous le nom de Winky, elle me pria de la suivre pour m'amener dans ma chambre. Je salua tous les professeurs et leur promis de ne pas être en retard le lendemain. L'elfe m'entraina dans différents couloirs et j'arriva devant une porte, Winky me l'ouvrit et j'entra dans un salon spacieux où un grand lit à baldaquin reposait au fond. Je sortis les valises de ma poche et Winky me les agrandit. Elle me laissa m'installer et me dit de l'appeler si j'avais besoin. Je la remercia et décida d'aller me coucher, au plus vite. L'étrange baguette caché sous mon oreiller. Je me posa néanmoins mille et une questions, que je poserais le plus vite possible au Professeur Dumbledore, si j'étais née sorcière, il se pouvait que mes parents aient vécu dans ce monde-ci.


	3. Chapter 2

2.

*** Point de vue externe***

\- Le professeur Binns est absent, remarqua Chourave.

\- Rassurez vous, il m'avait prévenu, répondit Dumbledore.

\- En ce qui concerne la jeune fille, elle parait intelligente, investit et très curieuse, souligna Flitwick.

\- Je n'en doute pas, elle est aussi très puissante, d'où ma volonté de la former, dit Dumbledore. Il serait dommage que ses pouvoirs tombe entre de mauvaise mains.

\- Comment se fait-il que l'on apprenne seulement maintenant son existence? Fit remarquer Rogue.

\- Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, je ne suis pas en droit de vous donner, quelconque information la concernant, sachez juste qu'il faut l'intégrer et la rendre meilleure. Je m'occuperais du reste, dit le directeur.

\- Pourrions nous savoir son âge?, demanda Lupin.

\- Elle a 17 ans, le même âge que le jeune Harry Potter, mon cher.

\- Pensez-vous que cette jeune fille pourrait nous aider à achever définitivement Lord Voldemort? Bien que ce soit Harry qui est l'élu, se questionna Lupin.

\- Il serait préférable de garder le secret sur la jeune fille, bien que le ministère soit au courant de l'existence de Calypso, si le seigneur des ténébres apprend l'existence de la jeune fille, il se posera trop de question et pourrait la monter contre nous. Bref, selon son évolution, nous verrons bien comment se passe les deux mois, pour la mettre en sixième ou septième année. Mais avec l'entrainement que je prévois, elle rentrera sûrement en septième. Si elle est doté de la même intelligence que sa famille, il y aura aucun problème.

\- Pourrions-nous avoir plus d'information sur le passé de la jeune fille?, demanda Trelawney pour une fois intéressée.

\- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, sur la famille de la jeune fille. Mais sachez quelle a vécu comme un elfe de maison, dans la pire des familles.

\- Mais c'est horrible!, s'exclama Minerva retenant un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Je sais, j'aurais voulu connaître son existence, bien plus tôt mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

La réunion se termina et tous les professeurs se retirèrent dans leurs appartements. Ils pensaient tous la même chose, si elle était la personne mentionné par une soi-disant prophétie, soit elle serait la nouvelle menace de la communauté sorcière, soit elle serait un atout majeur contre les forces du mal.

** Point de vue normal**

Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi, je me sentais pour la première fois de ma vie à ma place, dans ce monde magique. Hearl me disait toujours que j'étais pas comme les autres, l'entrée dans ce nouveau monde le prouvait. Je pris les premiers habits me venant à la main, et alla à la salle de bain intégrée à la chambre pour mit laver. En sortant, je chercha ma baguette, un sac à bandoulière m'attendait sur un sofa, à l'intérieur se trouvait des parchemins, encrier et une plume. Je chercha tout de même dans ma valise quelques stylos, peut-être aurais-je l'autorisation de les utiliser?

Prenant ce qu'il me fallait, je partis en direction de la grande salle, heureusement que j'avais une très bonne mémoire, elle était à la fois gestuelle, photographique et auditive, une aubaine. Pour une fois j'allais avoir l'occasion de l'utiliser à bon escient. J'ouvris le plus discrètement les portes et vit attabler une majeure partie des professeurs. Voyant que la place qui m'était attribué le soir d'avant libre, je m'y installa tout en saluant les professeurs.

\- Bonjour, dis-je.

\- Bien le bonjour Miss, me répondirent-ils, sauf le professeur Rogue, qui partie précipitamment en faisant voleter sa cape.

Je pris du jus de citrouille et différentes tartines toutes aussi bonne les unes que les autres. La professeur de métamorphose me donna un emploi du temps. Je commençais par potion, je compris mieux le départ précipité. Je regarda l'heure sur ma montre et m'en alla. Winky apparut et me conduisit aux cachots, là où se déroulait le cour, Dumbledore avait dû l'informer de me conduire à chaque cour le premier jour, pour que je puisse me retrouver.

Les cachots étaient froids et lugubres, les tableaux me regardaient passer comme si j'étais folle de venir en cette endroit. Je compris mieux pourquoi lorsque j'arriva devant la porte, ayant quelques minutes d'avance, je m'installa devant à une table, plus loin, je voyais, un chaudron avec différents ustensiles éparpiller sur la paillasse, je resta debout et attendis gentiment que le professeur arrive.

Puis j'entendis des pas arriver, plutôt énergique, le professeur entra et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il se mit face à moi, près de la paillasse et me donna ses instructions.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'un cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. (NDA: Ca vous rappel pas quelque chose) , si une erreur se reflète dans la mixture de la potion, vous la recommencerez jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un minimum réussit. Après chaque potion effectuée, je voudrais que vous me fassiez un rapport détaillé sur ses propriétés, l'analyser et ses origines. Pour le moment, nous commencerons par de la théorie. Comme nous avons que deux mois, ce sera dur de tout vous apprendre, mais en deux heure par jour, je prends le risque. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?, me dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Oui, professeur, répondis-je calmement, même si au fond de moi, mon coeur battait la chamade tellement il m'avait surprise.

\- Très bien, alors nous allons commencer par connaître les propriétés du philtre de de mort-vivante, vous pouvez prendre note.

J'hocha la tête et prit les affaires que l'on m'avait prêté, comme je ne voulais pas le contrarier, je pris la plume et de l'encre, ainsi qu'un parchemin.

"Le philtre de Mort Vivante est une potion somnifère également appelée la Goutte du Mort vivant. L'antidote est la potion Wiggenweld... À mi-chemin de la préparation, on obtient un liquide satiné, couleur cassis. Puis la couleur devient lilas. La potion finale a une couleur très pale. La recette est présente dans le livre Manuel avancé de préparation des potions page 10... Au Moyen Âge, Leticia Somnolens, une harpie, force la fille du roi à se piquer avec un fuseau imbibé de Goutte du Mort vivant. Un jeune sorcier imbibe ses lèvres dans une potion Wiggenweld et embrasse la princesse pour lui faire reprendre connaissance, il s'agit donc d'un puissant somnifère" *

Comme, je n'avais pas de question et que je notais rapidement, le professeur se permit de me poser des questions, auxquels je répondis sans mal. Puis, il décida de faire la préparation, puisque l'on avait de l'avance. Je me présenta donc, devant la paillasse que j'avais vu juste avant, le professeur me passa un livre et je tourna les pages jusque la dixième. Pour commencer, je devais faire bouillir de l'eau et il n'y avait pas de robinet, je leva donc la main.

\- Oui, miss.

\- Il me faudrait de l'eau et comme je ne sais pas me servir de ma baguette, pourriez vous me dire la formule et le geste à faire, s'il vous plaît.

Il me regarda, soupira et hocha la tête, ses cheveux graisseux se balancèrent.

\- Vous faites un léger moulinet et dites aguamenti.

Le professeur me regarda soucieux du résultat. Je me concentra un maximum, pointa ma baguette vers le chaudron. Je fis le moulinet et prononça distinctement la formule. Alors que je ne pensais pas réussir du premier coup, comme mon professeur, de l'eau s'écoula de ma baguette lorsque je pensa mon chaudron assez rempli, je releva la baguette et l'eau arrêta d'en jaillir. Fière de mon premier sort, je me mis avec joie à confectionner la potion. Je suivis minutieusement les indications et deux heures, plus tard, lorsque la potion prit la teinte exactement décrite par le livre, j'appela le directeur de Serpentard.

\- J'ai terminé.

\- Je vais en juger par moi même, ne vous attendez pas à un résultat parfait, me prévint-il moqueur.

Allant au dessus de ça, je le laissa se lever de sa chaise et venir vérifier la potion. Il la regarda attentivement, fit un rictus, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et me félicita? Je ne pensais pas ça possible, lui qui paraissait septique pendant toute la durée, il a dû être épaté. Le pire, c'est que je pourrais lui refaire les yeux fermés.

\- Je pense que vous êtes un excellent élément, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi peu qualifié réussir une potion, qui n'est pas l'une des plus facile du premier coup. Je ferais de vous une parfaite maîtresse des potions.

J'hocha simplement la tête, tout en rougissant, on m'avait jamais félicité et ça faisait du bien de savoir que ce que l'on fait ce n'était pas de la m**de.

\- Faites un ceci avec votre baguette et prononcez Recurvite, ça nettoiera toute la paillasse.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, le sort s'effectua à la perfection. Heureuse, Winky me chercha à la sortie des cachots et m'amena au prochain cour, Histoire de la magie, un heure. Il me semblait pas avoir vu le professeur, lors de mon arrivée, j'étais curieuse à l'idée de savoir à quoi, il ressemblait. Winky me laissa devant la porte et partie.

De nouveau j'entra et m'installa au premier rang, attendant sagement le professeur. Je sortie un rouleau de parchemin et un stylo, je supposais que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

Lorsqu'il passa à travers le mur, je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. Le professeur était tout simplement un fantôme, avec une allure très vieillotte

\- Calypso, je présume, dit-il. Je serai votre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. La seule chose que je vous demanderais de faire est de suivre mon cour, sans avoir à dire quoi que soit...

Quand il finit son monologue, il commença son cours. Il était vraiment assommant et passionnant. La guerre des gobelins dans la tête, je m'imaginais tous les plans de guerre. Honnêtement, ce cour était intéressant et très reposant. Une heure, c'était pour ma part parfait. Et, pour prendre des notes, grâce à ma mémoire, j'avais aucun problème pour suivre. Il me demanda aussi un rouleau pour le prochain, une analyse des plans tactique. Je sentais que j'allais avoir beaucoup de travail le soir.

Le cours suivant était divination, là j'avais pas accroché. Pour moi, ça servait strictement à rien, le professeur Trelawney bien que gentille, partait loin dans ses délires, surtout quand elle s'est mise à me prédire une mort proche. C'était hallucinant. J'écoutais tout de même et prenez note, je jetais parfois un oeil au livre mais sans plus. Je n'avais pas d'analyse à faire et encore heureux qu'est ce que j'aurai pu dire?

Prenant sur moi, j'alla à la grande salle et pour la première fois je vis un demi-geant, très barbu. Il s'avéra qu'il était très gentil.

\- Je suis Hagrid, garde chasse et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

\- Enchantée de vous connaître Hagrid.

Il me sourit et nous mangeâmes. Je me dépêcha pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, pour commencer mon le rapport de potion et l'analyse d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle était vraiment gigantesque, la bibliothèque de Poudlard comprenais des tables où les élèves pouvaient travailler, les livres était classés par section. Il y avait la Réserve , c'était des livres réservés à certains élèves de dernière année ou aux élèves munis d'une autorisation écrite d'un professeur, je salua Mme Pince et pris différents livres. Je regarda les pages aux plus vite et écrivit tout sur mes parchemins. En une heure, j'avais tout bouclé et c'était très complet. Je pensais donner le soir même au professeur Rogue mon rapport. En plus d'avoir bonne mémoire, j'écrivais vite et bien, ce qui facilitait la qualité et la rapidité de la production. Et surtout, je voulais avoir rien à faire le soir, car j'avais l'intention de parler à Dumbledore sur ce qu'il pouvait me révéler.

Je me prépara à aller en cour avec Flitwick. Je sentais que j'allais apprendre beaucoup en sortilège aujourd'hui, il était clair que je n'allais pas m'arrêter à un seul sort à apprendre. Plusieurs pile à diffèrents niveau du "Le Livre des sorts et enchantements". Je commeçais à le bouquiner quand le petit professeur arriva. On commença par des sorts de première année, puis de deuxième, de troisième et de quatrième, bien qu'ils étaient mineur, j'arrivais à plus ou moins contrôler la puissance des sort, que je réussissais à chaque fois du premier coup, pour le plus grand bonheur de Flitwick, qui n'avait de cesse de me féliciter. In-intentionnellement, j'avais même réussi un informulé. Je faisais en sorte que ma gestuelle et mes mots étaient à l'identique que mon professeur et ça payait.

À chaque sort que j'exécutais, il réussissait, comme je recopier à la perfection la gestuelle et que j'appliquais ses conseils. J'avançais très vite, donc j'appris la lévitation, le lumos, nox, allohomora , Collaporta , Accio , Difindo, Amplificatum, Locomotor barda, Imobilis, Evanesco, Finite Incantatem,...

En tout cas, il me dit que si je faisais partie de sa maison, on gagnerait assurément la coupe. Je rigola et le remercia. Le prochain cour étant celui de vole, j'essaya de me détendre, aller sur un balai devait pas être trop dure, du moins je l'espérais plus que tout. Le professeur Bibine m'attendait déjà dans la cour extérieur, je la rejoignis à petit pas, je déposa mon sac un peu plus loin et me rapprocha.

\- Prête pour ton premier cour de balai?, me demanda-t-elle en voyant que je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

\- Pas vraiment mais je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, répondis-je.

\- Mais oui et je suis là en cas de problème. Alors avance mets toi à coté de ton balais. Léve la main droite et dit très distinctement "Debout" et referme bien la main autour du manche, quand ceci est fait tu enfourches le balai. Puis, tu attends mon signale avant de pousser sur tes pied et t'envoler, je te rejoindrais quand tu seras stable, des questions?

\- Non, c'est bon, c'était très clair.

Je me positionna comme elle me l'avait dit, tendit mon bras et dit "Debout", le balai se leva et j'attrapa fermement le manche, il ne bougeait pas trop pour le moment, mais au moins j'avais la certitude qu'il m'obéirait. Je l'enfourcha, puis Mme Bibine, siffla, je poussa sur mes jambes et m'éleva en l'air. C'était génial, me stabilisant e, l'air, Bibine me rejoignit.

\- Tu te débrouilles merveilleusement bien, me félicita-t-elle.

J'hocha la tête et la suivit, elle me fit faire le tour du château, mise en confiance je commença à faire des cascades, c'était le cour le plus amusant que j'avais pu faire le moment.

\- Tu ferais une très bonne poursuiveuse ou même attrapeuse, ça te dirai que je t'entraine au Quidditch?

\- Je veux bien mais qu'est ce que c'est le Quidditch?

Jusque la fin du cour, elle m'expliqua les règles du jeu et certaines feintes possible de faire, j'étais très emballée ça me paraissait fascinant, comme tout le monde magique après tout, remarquais-je. Lorsque le cour se termina, au bout de deux heure, je décida l'aller me laver, je transpirais alors que je n'avais pas l'impression de faire des efforts. Propre, j'alla dans la bibliothèque faire des recherche, pas pour les cours, mais pour moi, il y avait plein de chose que je ne connaissais pas et je voulais absolument tout connaître sur monde magique.

Référence: Pratiquement, toutes les descriptions viennent de Wiki Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

3.

Le dîner étant passé, je me rendis à l'extérieur près du lac, c'était une vaste et profonde étendue d'eau de près de 800 mètres de diamètre située au sud du château, et coincé au milieu d'une vallée. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de l'attendre là bas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lupin et lui même arrivèrent. Le vieux sorcier resta en retrait et Lupin s'arma de sa baguette, je fis de même, on se tenait l'un et l'autre à distance et il m'envoya un sort.

\- Expelliarmus!

Je m'écarta sur le côté pour que le sort ne me touche pas, je riposta.

\- Impedimenta, j'avais lu ce sort dans un livre.

\- Protego.

\- Reducto, dis-je aussitôt, il prit partiellement le sort. Aguamenti, pensais-je fortement.

Une bulle d'eau se forma et prit de l'ampleur grâce au lac. Je la dirigea vers le professeur et un mur fit éclater la bulle, des cordes d'eau tombèrent, je me protégea rapidement d'un silencieux Impervius. Et, lança un Petrificus Totalus, qui cette fois-ci ne lui échapa pas. J'étais un peu fatiguer, j'avais amplifier mes pouvoirs et j'en payais le prix. Je m'assis et laissa Dumbledore, qui avait observer le combat, libérer Lupin du sort dit du saucisson. Ils me rejoignirent ensemble.

\- Ça va?, demanda Lupin.

\- Juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Pour ton premier combat, tu t'es plus que bien débrouillée. Tu sais utiliser les informulés, ce qui est très bien, m'informa Lupin.

\- Où avez vous appris tout ces sorts? Je sais par le professeur Flitwick que vous avez appris des sorts mineurs, me demanda le directeur.

\- J'ai appris le sort Aguamenti en potion. J'avais besoin d'eau pour préparer le filtre. Après, j'ai été à la bibliothèque où j'ai lu plein de livre de sort. Ayant imprimer dans ma tête, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, je m'en suis servi, ici. Et, ai amplifié mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir envoyer des sorts puissants.

\- C'est très ingénieux, commentèrent-ils.

\- Merci.

\- On se retrouve demain à la même heure ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- Attendez professeur, l'interpelais-je.

\- Je vais vous laisser, nous dit le professeur Lupin.

Je le remercia silencieusement et regarda longuement l'horizon, le soleil se couchait lentement.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne me cachez rien, je veux absolument tout savoir.

\- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Votre père a vécu dans ce château, 7 années durant. Il était attrapeur au Quidditch et était plutôt bon éléve. Il faisait partie d'une noble famille de sang-pur, celle des Black. Malheureusement, Il rejoignit les Mangemorts alors qu'il était très jeune puis décida de les quitter, regrettant notamment les terribles souffrances que son elfe de maison, Kreattur, a dû subir lorsqu'il fut abandonné par Voldemort dans une caverne. Dès lors, son principal objectif fût de vaincre Voldemort. En 1979, soit l'année de ta conception, il retrouva la cachette d'un de ses Horcruxes, dans l'endroit où Kreattur avait été abandonné. Mais ils fûrent pris au piège par les sortilèges et les gardiens de l'Horcruxe. Avant de mourir noyé dans le lac de la caverne, Regulus remplaça l'Horcruxe par une réplique, donna l'original à son elfe de maison, lui interdisant de raconter ce qui s'est passé et en lui demandant de détruire cet objet...

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'un horcruxe?

\- Un horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêment puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir: il devient donc immortel. La création d'un horcruxe est un sujet tabou, peu de sorciers en connaisse l'existence.

\- Je vois, la pratique me parait très barbare et si des personnes malintentionnés ont la connaissance du comment de sa création, je suppose qu'il serait difficile de battre des mages noirs.

\- C'est exacte, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous gardiez ceci pour vous.

\- Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire, dis-je pour le rassurer. Pourrais-je savoir si j'ai des membres de ma famille, vivants?

\- Et bien, je dois vous avouer que certains membres ne sont pas du côté de la lumière, mais en effet, c'est le cas. Vous avez un oncle, Sirius Orion Black, puis quelques cousins proches, tels que Andromeda Tonks, née Black, elle est la cousine germaine de votre père, elle a une fille Nymphadora.

\- Le professeur Lupin connaît les membres de ma famille?

\- Ta famille est très connue, mais c'est vraie, il connaît aussi très bien ton oncle Sirius, me dit-il malicieusement.

\- Je suppose qu'ils sont du "bon" côté, eux?

\- Oui, c'est le cas. Les soeurs d'Andromeda soit n'ont pas eu le choix, soit l'ont choisit. Il s'agit de Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Seul Narcissa a eu un enfant, il a ton âge, il s'appelle Drago.

\- Il est aussi à Serpentard?

\- Tous les Black sont allés à Serpentard, seul ton oncle à fait exception. Ce qui a valut de nombreux problèmes au sein de votre famille.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ta famille avait des préjugés sur l'origine d'un sorcier, d'où Sang Pur prend son importance pour certains.

\- Êtes vous sûr que je suis Sang Pure?

\- Si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que votre père était fidéle à votre famille. Il serait incompréhensible de sa part d'avoir une quelconque relation avec une moldue, née moldue ou une sang mêlée.

\- Je vois et vous n'avez, donc aucune idée de qui pourrait être ma mère?

\- Non, j'en suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Pensez vous qu'il me serait possible de prendre contact avec ma famille?

\- Et, bien, il me semble qu'un hibou a dû être envoyé à tous les membres de votre famille, dés que le ministère a eu connaissance de votre existence. Ils doivent sûrment vous écrire, pour une rencontre rapidement.

\- J'ai une question..., dis-je avec hésitation.

\- Je vous en pris posé la, moi.

\- Si mes cousines m'envoient une lettre et qu'elles veulent me rencontrer...

\- Vous voudriez savoir, si vous pouviez leur rendre visite. Vous parlez évidemment de Narcissa et Bellatrix.

\- Oui, soufflais-je.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous séquestrer et je doute qu'après ce que votre père ait fait au Seigneur des Ténébres, qu'elles veuillent que ce dernier, vous fasse du tord. Surtout que je sais que Narcissa à bon coeur, elle pourrait amener sa soeur, dans le droit chemin. Je suppose donc, qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour vous.

\- Merci beaucoup, dis-je avec un sourire éclatant. Vous ne m'avez pas dit la raison de mon agression.

\- Une aura propre aux sorciers est détectable et je suppose que Voldemort l'a senti ou ses partisans, pensant que vous étiez une Née-Moldue. Ils avaient sûrement pour objectifs de vous détruire. Mais, vous vous en êtes sortie, ils ne connaissent pas votre identité, je suppose.

\- Et, comment le Ministère m'a resencé?

\- Des aurors ont dû se rendre dans la ruelle et ils ont dû sentir votre essence magique, puis automatiquement vous étes apparus dans les registres magiques. Puis une lettre m'a était adressé pour que vous prennes dans mon école pour la rentrée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'un auror?

\- Une sorte de policier magique.

\- D'acoord, je comprends mieux. Merci professeur.

Je partis et alla fatiguée dans la chambre. Les entraînements risquaient d'être rude, si celui-ci était censé évaluer mon niveau. Je me coucha exténuer, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de penser à tout ce que le professeur m'avait dit sur ma famille et le Seigneur des Ténébres. A cause de lui, je n'ai jamais pût connaître mon père. J'allais faire mon possible pour le venger, lui ainsi que Kreattur. Mais, je n'avais rien contre une personne Née-Moldue, après tout, si tu es né sorcier, c'est que quelque part, tu étais fait pour la magie. Contrairement, aux Moldus qui ne méritaient aucune sympathie, il fallait les contrôler, pour plus qu'ils ne fassent de mal, aux personnes comme nous.

*** Point de vue externe***

\- Je veux la voir Remus!, s'impatienta Sirius.

\- Il s'agit aussi de ma cousine, je viens, dit Tonks.

\- Elle a vécu avec son tuteur pendant des années à être traité comme chien et pire ses pouvoirs étaient instables. Je veux mettre les choses au point, ma nièce, connaît rien de ses origines.

\- Elle est au courant à l'heure qu'il est Sirius, ainsi que tes cousines.

\- Quoi? Je veux faire connaissance avec elle. Mais quelle idée d'avoir mis Narcissa au courant? Le ministère n'a vraiment pas idée.

\- Je suis désolé, ça va pas être possible.

\- Je vais lui écrire une lettre, ainsi qu'à Harry. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Sirius pris un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, puis commença à écrire. La nouvelle qui l'avais au début choqué, d'apprendre qu'il avait une nièce. Tout comme Harry en tant qu'oncle cette fois-ci, il avait pour devoir de veiller sur sa nièce, bien qu'avec son père, il ait eu des différents. Regulus avait disparu, puis grâce à Kreattur, il pût connaître la vérité sur la mort de son frère.

*** Point de vue normal***

Le lendemain matin, je reçus plusieurs lettres, soit quatre.

" Chère Cousine,

J'ai appris, il y a peu de temps ton existence. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te voir dès maintenant, mais il m'est impossible de me rendre à Poudlard, à cause du vieux fou et des activités du maître. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire de cachotterie au maître mais je pense que tu en vaux le coup.

A très bientôt.

Bellatrix B. Lestrange."

Bellatrix m'avait donné l'impression de ne pas être si malfaisante, bien que son allégence à ce Seigneur des Ténébres soit de trop. J'ouvris la deuxième lettre. L'écriture était fine et raffinée, très agréable à lire.

" Ma Chère Calypso,

Après la disparition de ton père, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait donner le cadeau de la vie, alors j'aimerais te rencontrer charmante enfant, le week-end prochain, le professeur Dumbledore est au courant et je l'ai rassuré sur ta protection, tu viendras sûrement par réseau de cheminette. Bella sera sûrement présente, ainsi que mon époux.

J'espère pouvoir faire ta connaissance au plus vite.

Ta cousine Narcissa B. Malefoy"

Narcissa paraissait vraiment très maternelle dans sa lettre, du moins c'était l'impression quelle me donnait, j'espérais de même pouvoir la rencontrer, au plus vite.

" Calypso,

Bien que mes relation avec ton père n'était des meilleurs, sache que j'aimerais faire ta connaissance. Il me tarde de rencontrer ma nièce. Je t'assure que si j'avais plus tôt pour ta naissance, j'aurais fait le nécessaire pour t'avoir auprès de moi, mais tout comme pour mon fieule, ça m'est impossible. Car, je suis un évadé d'Azkaban, pour un crime que jen'ai pas commis.

Bref, je souhaiterais te rencontrer, dans la semaine, si c'est possible pour toi.

De Sirius Black."

" A ma cousine Calypso,

Ma fille Nymphadora et moi-même souhaiterions grandement ta présence auprès de nous, chez ton oncle au cour de la semaine. Fais passer le message à Remus pour la date choisit.

Au revoir et à très vite.

Andromeda Tonks"

Leurs lettres me prouvaient leur intérré envers moi et je mettais promis de leur répondre au plus vite. Mais avant il fallait que je fasse des courses, bien que je les fasse très tôt, il me fallait des fournitures, bien à moi. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore, me donna une bourse remplit de Gallion, pour que je puisse me rendre au Chemin de Travers et que j'achéte ce dont j'avais besoin. J'informa plus tôt au Professeur Lupin que comme j'avais ma journée, il pouvait informer sa famille que j'allais venir le soir même.

La liste à la main, mon sac à bandoulière, je rendis dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Croc Choco, dis-je à la gargouille.

Je monta les escalier pour me rendre au bureau et le Pr parlait de bonbon avec un tableau. Quand il remarqua mon arrivée, il me salua gentiment.

\- Vous voilà, Calypso. Alors, tenez voici votre bourse, je vous conseille d'éviter de la perdre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Bon, je vous en pris, approchez-vous. Alors prenez une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, entrez à l'intérieur tout en lâchant la poudre, dîtes distinctement, Chemin de Traverse.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et me retrouva dans la cheminé d'un magasin, couverte de suie. Je m'essuya du mieux que je pus et me rendis dans la rue. Il y avait pas tellement de monde, mais déjà plus que la dernier fois où j'y étais allée. J'alla dans tous les magasins, je pris tout ce qu'il me fallait, je passa donc du temps à l'apothicaire, je regardais les animaux de l'Animalerie, je m'arrêta même devant la devanture du Magasin d'Accésoire de Quidditch, je soupira et me rendit à Fleury et Botts. La librairie comportait de nombreux récits, autobiographies, manuels scolaires, guides pratiques, livres d'Histoire. Elle proposait, en effet une grande sélection d'ouvrages, dans des domaines variés. Je feuilletais de nombreux livres, prenant d'autres en plus de ceux de la liste. Ils étaient tous très intéressant, j'aurais pu rester jusque la fin de la journée si je n'avais pas vu des personnes de mon âge, qui se disputaient. Un Blond et un trio se chamaillaient.

\- Laisse nous, la fouine, dit le roux.

\- Ose redire ça la belette et je te fais bouffer le sol.

Voyant que ça s'envenimait, je sortis du magasin au plus vite, en achetant ce que je voulais et m'en alla vers un antiquaire. Sa boutique m'avait attiré l'attention, car à l'intérieur il y avait un balai, qui paraissait en bon état.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Miss, me dit un homme corpulent. Que désiriez vous?

\- J'aimerai acheter le balai dans la vitrine.

\- Ah celui-ci!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier, il ne parait pourtant pas abimé?

\- Il est maudit, chaque personne l'ayant monté n'ont pas réussit à le maîtriser et son mort peu de temps après. On dit aussi qu'il est modifiable, soit un balai très rare, car les nouveaux de nos jours, on une barrière qui fait qu'il ne peuvent recevoir de modification ou être réparé, par un sort. Êtes vous sur de le vouloir?

\- Bien sûr, ce balai est une merveille. Je vais l'acheter, à combien est-il?

\- Il est à 30 Gallions d'Or.

Je regarda dans ma besace et vit que je n'avais que 25 Gallions d'Or et des Mornilles de Bronze. Le marchand voyant que je n'avais pas assez d'argent, me l'accorda à 25 G car il n'arrivait pas à le vendre. Je le remercia chaleureusement et m'en alla avec ma nouvelle acquisition. En partant, je re-croisa le blond. Il me regarda méchamment, puis soudainement intéressé il m'approcha.

\- Qui es-tu? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu.

\- C'est normale, je suis arrivée, il y a quelques jours.

\- Ah! Tu étais où avant?

\- Nul part, je viens d'apprendre ma nature sorcière.

\- C'est étrange. Tu as quelle âge?

\- 17 ans

\- Tu seras donc, à Poudlard, je suppose. J'espère pour toi que tu seras bien repartie.

\- Nous verrons cela, sur ce je te laisse, j'ai à faire.

Je le laissa en plan et me rendit au Chaudron Baveur, c'était là bas que le Pr Lupin m'avait donné rendez-vous.

\- Vous voilà, nous pouvons enfin y aller, me dit-il chaleureusement.

\- J'espère que ma décision précipitée, ne dérange pas.

\- En aucun cas, ne vous inquiétez, bien au contraire. Bon, allons-y.

Je pris le bras qu'il me tendit et on transplana, dans une rue déserte. Alors que je regardais autour, après je ne sais quoi de la part du Pr Lupin. Les maisons collés se séparèrent sans que les moldues ne s'en rendent compte, laissant place une maison noire et lugubre.

\- Bienvenue, dans la demeure des Black, le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Je passa la porte et avança le long du couloir étroit, derrière moi le professeur s'impatienta et me poussa pour que j'avance plus vite, ce qui faillit me faire trébucher et donc cogner contre une petite table. Ce qui dû alerter, beaucoup de personne, puisqu'ils ouvrirent en grand fracas la porte en face de moi, celle-ci mené à une cuisine. Pas mal de monde y été conviait. Tous me regardèrent attentivement, de la tête au pied, si j'ai quoi que ce soit de malfaisant. Je n'étais pas une sainte, mais il ne fallait pas non plus croire que j'allais tous les tuer. Alors qu'un certain malaise allait pondre, le Pr Lupin prit la parole.

\- Désolé, pour le retard, mais je vous présente Calypso, il me tenait fermement les épaules puis me poussa en avant, je bouscula malencontreusement un homme plutôt grand, au cheveux bruns et aux gris comme les miens. Il dégageait en lui, une certaine prestance et élégance, malgrè sa quarantaine, il était tout de même un très bel homme.

\- Heu... Bonjour, dis-je en baissant les yeux et rougissante.

\- Elle est trop mignonne, dit la jeune femme aux étranges cheveux rose, le Pr s'étant installait derrière celle-ci protecteur.

\- Vous devez être Nymph..., commençais-je.

\- Tonks, dit-elle en me rattrapant.

\- Excusez moi, dis-je penaud.

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Ce mit à rire ou plutôt aboyer l'homme devant moi. Ne fait pas attention, mais évite de l'appeler Nymph... Enfin bref, je suis ton Sirius, ravi de faire ta connaissance, me dit-il. Ton père n'était pas spécialement beau mais ta mère devait être particulièrement belle pour que tu le sois, de part ses paroles, je m'étais mise à rougir encore plus, bien que le fait qu'il ait critiquer mon géniteur ne me plut pas beaucoup.

\- Sirius, ce ne sont pas des manières, la femme qui se mit à parler était très jolie, elle avait de magnifique cheveux bruns et des yeux tellement doux.

Cette dernière s'approcha de moi, puis me prit dans ses bras tendrement, comme pour me bercer. Je me laissa faire et m'accrocha à elle. C'était la première fois que l'on m'offrait une étreinte aussi douce. Mes émotions me submergèrent et je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Quand l'étreinte se termina malheureusement, je tenta de sécher mes larmes le plus rapidement possible. La dernière chose que je voulais été qu'ils s'inquiètent et montrer ma faiblesse.

\- Ma chérie, ne t'en fais nous ne te ferons aucun mal, me rassura Andromeda.

J'hocha la tête et la remercia pour ses paroles rassurantes.

\- Dis moi, c'est un balais dans le paquet derrière toi?, me dit Sirius, pour éviter un moment de gène.

\- Oui, c'est un modificateur, je l'ai trouvé chez un Antiquaire.

\- Le balais maudit, dit-il.

\- C'est ce que l'antiquaire m'a dit mais je n'ai pas peur, je pense surtout que le balais n'a pas trouvé le sorcier.

\- C'est pas impossible, mais fais attention.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai connus pire, dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Si tu t'es achetée un balais, je suppose que le cour de vol, t'as intéressé.

\- En effet, j'adore voler. Mme Bibine m'a dit que je pourrais faire une très bonne poursuiveuse ou attrapeuse.

\- Vraiment?!...

La conversation continua et c'est avec beaucoup d'entreint que Sirius, Andromeda et Tonks, fîment connaissance. Nous rions et partageons tellement de chose, j'étais heureuse et j'espèrais que ce sentiment perdurerait. Je n'avais pas encore faite connaissance avec toute ma famille, le week-end qui allait suivre me tardait déjà. Nous mangeâmes de très bon plât, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où on allait nous servir du thé.

\- Kreattur, apporte nous du thé, je te pris, dit Sirius dans le vide.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais je ne douta pas que l'elfe de maison fit ce que son maître lui demanda. Grâce au Pr Dumbledore, je savais qui était Kreatur, il était l'elfe de maison qui avait permis la rédemption de mon père. Il fallait absolument que je le remercie à son arrivé. Après le son d'un Ploc, caractéristique du transplanage d'un elfe. Il était petit, pâle, un nez et des oreilles pointues, il déposa le plateau puis se tourna vers moi. Je me mis à genoux pour simplement me mettre à sa hauteur, puis le remercia.

\- Merci, beaucoup Kreattur, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, j'ajouta: Pour mon père, c'est grâce à toi, qu'il est revenu dans le droit chemin.

\- C'est beaucoup trop d'honneur pour un simple elfe, mais Kreattur voudrait savoir qui est votre père, miss.

\- Ton ancien maître, Regulus.

\- Vous êtes la fille de Maître Regulus, dit-il en me regardant de ses grands yeux larmoyants.

\- Oui, murmurais-je.

\- Kreattur promet de vous protéger, coûte que coûte, comme il le maître à fait promettre à Kreattur.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'avait parler de Calypso, dit soudainement Sirius contrarié.

\- Oui, mais il a fait promettre de rien dire.

\- As-tu rencontré ma mère?, lui demandais-je avec espoir.

\- Oui, c'est Kreattur, qui vous a amené chez les moldues, pour vous protéger de vous savez qui.

\- Pourrais tu me dire qui elle est?, dis-je surprise.

\- Malheureusement, Kreattur ne connaissait pas le nom de la Dame.

\- Pourrais-tu me la décrire?

\- Une belle Dame, qu'elle était, avec les yeux bleus, grande et blonde.

\- Merci beaucoup Kreattur, tu peux disposer, dit Sirius d'un air songeur.

La soirée se poursuivit et Sirius me parla d'un jeune homme que je rencontrerais sûrement la prochaine fois que je viendrais, il s'appelait Harry Potter. J'avais entendu parler de lui dans les rues du Chemins de Traverse. Parait-il qu'il serait l'élu qui nous délivrerait du mal, soit de Lord Voldemort. Il allait passer sa dernière année à Poudlard, avec ses deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Sirius me parla de toutes leurs péripéties. Le trio d'or, comme ils étaient appelés, n'avaient pas eu la vie facile mais rien n'est facile dans la vie. C'est comme pour moi, quelque part c'est Lord Voldemort qui avait tué mon père et j'allais faire de mon côté de mon mieux pour me venger.

Je transplana, accompagné du Professeur Lupin, sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. Rusard m'ouvrit quelques minutes, après mon arrivée et je déchargea toutes ma dans ma chambre. J'alla voir le directeur pour lui rendre le reste de son argent et pour lui parler des informations que j'avais pu avoir de la part de Kreattur. Il m'avait recommandé de pas m'en faire et qu'un jour ou l'autre je connaîtrais la vérité sur ma famille, du côté maternel. En attendant, je dis que je n'avais pas trouvé d'animal de compagnie qui me plaisait.

\- J'ai peut être l'animal qu'il te faut. Voici, Fumseck, mon phénix. Ça te dirais d'en avoir un, il y a peu de temps il a croisé un autre phénix et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.

Lorsque je vis l'autre phénix, j'écarquilla les yeux. L'oiseau devant moi, n'était pas pareil, il avait des plumes beiges et mauves, c'était le plus belle oiseau que j'avais jamais vu.

\- Je suppose que tu le veux, il n'a pas de nom. Tu peux lui en attribuer un.

J'hocha la tête et réfléchit à un nom. Je salua le directeur et m'en alla le phénix perché à mon épaule.

\- Calidris, c'est un nom d'oiseau mais je trouve que ça te va très bien, lui assurais-je.

Pour toute réponse de son bec, il le frotta sur ma joue, ce qui me fit rire. Fatiguée, je me rendis dans ma chambre, pour prendre du repos, j'allais reprendre mes cours le lendemain et je voulais être en forme. De plus, je voulais m'occuper de mon balai, dés que j'aurai un peu de temps de libre. Calidris se posa en haut d'un armoire et fit comme moi, il se reposa.

NDA:

J'essaye par les descriptions que je ne peux pas avoir sur des sites officiels d'Harry Potter, de faire au mieux par rappport à ce que j'ai vu aux films.

Voilà, merci d'avoir continuer à lire l'histoire :)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

4.

La journée passa lentement, j'étais tellement pressée de modifier mon balai que j'étais d'une oreille distraite les cours, mais je ne faiblissais pas, l'exécution de mes sortilèges restée parfaite. Quand l'heure de ma pause arriva, je me précipita à la bibliothèque à la recherche de livre, qui pourrais m'être utile, comme une salle où je pourrais pratiquer tous les sortilèges possible pour m'entraîner. C'est alors que je trouva dans l'Histoire de Poudlard une salle, elle s'appelait la salle sur demande. Je me rendis au septième étage et fit comme le livre m'avait dit. J'imagina une grande salle remplie de livre, sur les modificateurs, ainsi que des tapis moelleux pour pas que je ne me fasses mal si ça se passait mal. Quand la porte apparut, j'entra et fus très satisfaite de constater que tout ce que j'avais demandé été présent.

Avant de monter sur le balai, j'alla lire les livres trouvés à la bibliothèque, au cas où un dysfonctionnement serait la cause de la soi disant malédiction. Après trois quart d'heure de lecture, j'avais tous les éléments qui me permettaient de le réparer et améliorer.

\- Finite Incantatem et Reparo, lançais-je en premier.

Je fis léviter le balai et lança une ribambelle de sort, pour fortifier, imperméabiliser, le rendre léger, rapide et stable. Pour terminer, je lança un "Recurvite" et le balai fut tout propre. On pouvait désormais voir, le nom du balai en or, Tornade. Le résultat était époustouflant, j'avais jamais été aussi fière de moi. Je me dirigea au centre de la pièce, enfourcha Tornade. Et, pensa fortement que les livres disparaissent et qu'encore plus de tapis mou devaient recouvrir le sol de la salle. La salle changea et je poussa sur mes jambes. Au début, je tombais très vite sur les fesse, il voulait vraiment pas se laisser faire. Mais, je m'avouais pas vaincu. Une demi-heure plus tard, je décida d'aller à l'extérieur, peut être que l'espace confiné ne le satisfaisait pas. Près du lac, je monta dessus, me concentra et m'élança.

\- Youpi!, m'exclamais-je.

J'étais pas tomber, heureuse je me mis à faire des pirouettes et enclencha la vitesse maximal, le vent sifflet fortement dans mes oreilles mais je m'en fichais. Je regarda l'heure sur ma montre et constata qu'il allait falloir que j'aille manger. Mais, comme si le balai lisait dans mes pensés, il s'arrêta net au dessus du lac, à quelques mètre de la berge. Je finis malheureusement dans l'eau et mouillée. Je jura quand je sortis de l'eau que ce balai en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je m'assura d'avoir encore ma baguette et me rendit dans ma chambre, heureuse et à la fois contrarier. Je caressa Calidris et me rendis de nouveau à bibliothéque pour faire mes devoirs et même m'avancer

Les jours passèrent et j'avais plus de devoir que le jour d'avant, néanmoins, je suivais le rythme. J'en apprenais beaucoup en une journée. Désormais, j'étais incollable sur le monde sorcier, que ce soit son passé ou son présent. Et, je lisais l'Histoire de Poudlard, ce livre était juste génial. J'avais réussi à faire tellement de chose et lu plein de livre, chaque fois que je me rendais à la bibliothèque, Mme Pince avait un petit sourire. Elle était stricte, pas autant que Rogue mais me montrait bien qu'elle m'appréciais par mon investissement et le silence que je lui procurais.

Les cours et entraînements se succédèrent. Et vint le jour tant attendue, celui de ma rencontre avec l'autre partie de ma famille. Le matin, je reçus une missive, j'étais seule à manger. Les professeurs étaient débordés, trop pour s'occuper ou se préoccuper de moi. En une semaine, bien que j'avais beaucoup évolué, mon niveau n'était pas aussi grand que celui d'un septième année, heureusement il me restait plus d'un mois et demi pour en apprendre encore plus.

La missive que j'avais lu le matin même attentivement, me disais de préparer une valise pour le week-end entier, que des tenus correctes étaient exigées. Je ne me contraria pas pour autant et mis toutes mes affaires dans une valise, ainsi que mon balai, au cas où j'aurai l'occasion de l'utiliser, de même que j'avais pris un livre dans des moments de calme. Il faisait chaud cette été, alors j'avais pris une petite robe noir, très jolie, que j'avais acheté avec l'argent de Hearl. Rien que de penser à tout ce que j'avais acheté avec son argent, j'esquissa un sourire sournois. Reprenant contenance, je me présenta dans le bureau du directeur, baguette cachée sous ma robe.

\- Surtout faites, très attention Calypso. Ne croisez pas le Seigneur des Ténébres, il n'est pas impossible qu'il soit dans le manoir Malefoy, en ce moment même.

J'hocha la tête, baissa le capuchon de la cape, qui allait me protéger de la suie et partie au Manoir Malefoy. J'attérissa sur mes deux pieds, heureusement. Me tenant droite, je sortis de la grande et magnifique cheminé et fis face, aux quatre personnes devant moi. Il y avait une magnifique femme, aux cheveux blonds et bruns, un homme aux cheveux blonds platines et droit, ainsi qu'au jeune homme, justement c'était "La Fouine", alors comme ça il était Drago. Je voulus rire mais je me retins, ce ne serait pas correcte de ma part. Puis, je me tourna vers la femme aux cheveux hirsutes, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Andromeda, j'étais très surprise. J'abaissa mon capuchon et fis face à mes cousins.

\- Clochette, viens débarasser notre invité de ses bagages, je te pris, dit Narcissa, d'une voix mélodieuse, mais ferme.

\- Oui, maîtresse, dit la petite elfe qui venait d'apparaitre.

Cette dernière prit ma cape, ainsi que me valise, puis disparut. Tous me détaillaient, cherchant un quelconque défaut à me reprocher. Mr Malefoy, me regardait de façon hautaine et Drago, se posait des questions. Il devait se demander où est-ce que nous nous étions rencontré.

\- Ravie de te revoir Drago, dis-je en le voyant se torturer les méninges.

\- Vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec mon fils, dit Mr Malefoy suspicieux.

\- Lucius pourrais-tu être plus aimable, je te pris, s'insurgea Narcissa.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne lui en veux aucunement. Mais, je me suis rendue au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter, des fournitures pour Poudlard et je l'ai croisé. Il m'a, d'ailleurs, gentiment abordé, répliquais-je avec une note sarcastique à la fin, qui n'échapa à Bellatrix, qui se mit à rire.

\- Ah! Ah! Drago n'en loupe pas une dès qu'il croise une jolie fille, ce qui me fit rougir un peu.

\- Bella, cesse de l'importuner tu la rends mal à l'aise.

\- Comme il te plaira Cissy.

\- Nous n'allons pas rester ici comme des piquets, allons dans le boudoir, dit cette dernière.

Narcissa prit mon bras, ainsi que Bellatrix pour l'autre et elle me menèrent vers un petit salon, je sentais derrière moi des regards, l'un lubrique et l'autre suspicieux.

\- Aie, laissa échapper Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de regarder une jeune femme, entendis-je le père dire à son fils.

Je voulus rire mais ne cacha pas comme mes cousines, le petit rictus au bout de mes lévres. M'assayant avec un minimum d'élégance, je pris la tasse de thé que Narcissa me tendait. La tasse encore fumante, je demanda si je pouvais prendre une cuillère pour touiller. Ma cousine accepta et je fis tourner la cuillère dans la tasse, sans même la toucher mais en bougeant mes doigts.

\- N'est ce pas trop difficile pour toi, d'apprendre tous les sortilèges et potions?, me demanda Cissy.

\- Pas du tout, en faite, je trouve que c'est très facile. J'apprends le programme de sixième année pour que je puisse entrer en septième, sans problème. Grâce à ma mémoire gestuelle, photographique et auditive, je retiens beaucoup de chose en peu de temps. Les professeurs n'ont même pas besoin de répéter leur cour, je le connais déjà par coeur.

\- C'est très pratique, en effet. Tu as beaucoup de chance, dit Bella.

\- Merci, d'ailleurs ça me rappel, le premier jour en première heure de cour, j'avais cour de potion. Le Pr Rogue fut très étonné de voir que je pouvais confectionner une potion, sans aucun soucis.

\- Si Severus est aussi impressionné, c'est que tu as du potentiel. Il donne très peu de compliment, quand il ne s'agit pas d'éléve de sa propre maison, m'informa Lucius.

\- Ton père était très bon éléve aussi, le professeur Slughorn l'aimais beaucoup, me dit Bellatrix.

\- Qui est ce professeur?, demandais-je un peu perdu.

\- C'est un professeur de Potion, il avait la particularité de trouver les perles rares, ajouta Narcissa.

\- J'aurai aimé le rencontrer, je suis certaine que j'en aurais appris encore plus grâce à lui et le professeur Rogue.

\- Justement, parait-il qu'à cause d'un nombre surélevé de première année, de professeur en plus ferait leur apparition. Il n'est pas impossible qu'Horace Slughorn reprenne du service, en plus de l'année dernière, me confia pour la première fois Lucius sans son air hautain.

\- Tant mieux, avec un petit sourire.

Nous parlâmes encore de tout et de rien, Drago restait dans son coin à écouter distraitement ce qu'il se disait. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne lui demande de me faire, faire le tour du propriétaire. J'acquièça et suivit le blondinet, qui pour une fois souriait. Il me tira par la main et m'intima de la suivre.

***Point de vue externe***

\- Je me demande qui est sa mère, soupira Bella.

\- Pourquoi, dis tu cela, ma soeur?

\- Il faut avouer qu'elle est très jolie, en plus d'être intelligente. Beaucoup d'homme la voudront pour épouse pour sur.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle se trouve le bon mari, dit Lucius machiavélique.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je pense que Drago pourrait faire un très bon époux.

\- Mais, un contrat ne devait pas être établi avec la famille Greengrass?

\- En effet, mais avoir de nouveau une Black est beaucoup plus prestigieux.

\- La famille Zabini, ne se laissera pas faire, soupira Bella. Même je soupçonne les Nott de vouloir la même chose. Pire, si elle tombait amoureuse d'un Weasley!

\- C'est pour cela qu'un contrat doit être établi, dit Lucius.

\- Qui est son tuteur légal?

\- Dans la lettre personne a été mentionné, dit Narcissa. Soit c'est Andromeda ou moi-même.

\- Andromeda n'accepterait jamais, sauf si elle tombe amoureuse de Drago.

Ils se regardaient tous les trois et ûrent des sourires à en faire pâlir, plus d'un. Qui sait allait-elle tomber amoureuse de Drago ou d'un autre, voir pas du tout? Ce laissera faire ou pas? Là, était la question, pour sur ils savaient que Calypso était au goût de Drago, vu ses regards lubriques. Mais à partir du moment où il allait avoir l'avale de ses parents, sans aucun scrupule, il ferait de la jeune fille sienne. Ce que le jeune homme ne sait pas, c'est que la jeune fille avait un coeur de pierre, mais savait tirer profit des bonnes choses.

L'année risquait d'être des plus mouvementée, car il n'allait pas être le seul à la vouloir.

Après avoir fait faire le tour du propriétaire, à Calypso, la laissant dans sa chambre, qui était non loin de la sienne, il se rendit dans le boudoir. Un rictus horné son visage d'ange, Calypso était tout ce qu'il désirait le plus, elle était très belle, sensuelle et aussi intelligente, pas comme Pansy Parkinson. Bien que cette dernière son "amie", elle était surtout un passe temps comme les autres. Malheureusement, elle faisait partie de la famille, bien quelle soit une cousine au second degré, il doutait que ses parents acceptent quelque part c'était de l'inceste. Mais après tout ses parents voulaient absolument préserver la lignée de sang pur. Il espérait que si tout se passait comme il le voudrait, il n'y aurait pas de problème au niveau de la descendance, car il fallait l'avouer le Seigneur des Ténébres, bien qu'il soit extrémement intelligent, resté un Sang-Mélé, la famille Gaunt pratiquait l'inceste depuis plusieurs générations et on pourrait dire que le mélange consanguin à montré une certaine instabilité dans la tête de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il reprit un visage inexpressif et entra silencieusement.

\- Mon fils que penses-tu de la jeune Black?

\- Elle est très gentille et loin d'être simple d'esprit. Puis-je vous demander, pourquoi cette question?

\- A vrai dire, ton père et moi-même, pensons que Calypso pourrait faire une très bonne épouse.

\- Que dois-je en déduire?,dit Drago sournoisement, voyant où ils voulaient en venir.

\- Nous pensons, que ce serait une bonne idée si une union entre elle et toi, se fasse.

\- Vous pensez donc à nous marier, ce serai une bonne chose, je suppose, approuva Drago avec désinvolture alors qu'il jubilait à l'intérieur.

\- C'est exacte, j'ai l'impresion que cette une union, pourrait être plus que bénéfique. Mais pour se faire, il faudrait qu'elle tombe sous ton charme, expliqua son père, pensif. Je compte sur toi Drago, plutôt nous comptons sur toi.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Drago sortit du boudoir et se rendit à l'étage supérieur, pour aller chercher celle qui serait désormais sa fiancée. Car quand il a un objectif, il ne le lâche sous aucun prétexte.

*** Point de vue Normal***

La chambre était très jolie et pour la première fois, j'allais dormir dans de la soie. Je sentais que j'allais beaucoup me plaire, dans ce manoir. Seul le comportement de Drago à mon égard était un peu dérangeant. J'étais tout de même sa cousine, me faire des avances alors que l'on faisait partie de la même famille, ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais pour ne pas offenser ma famille, je faisais comme si je n'avais pas remarquer son. Après le repas, Lucius me proposa de l'accompagner, ce que j'accepta avec grand plaisir. Je savais que grâce à lui, je pourrais en apprendre beaucoup sur Lord Voldemort,car je gardais pour objectif de l'évincer.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je aimablement.

Nous parcourâmes plusieurs couloirs, pendant quelques minutes et on arriva devant une gigantesque porte, elle nétait pas aussi grande que celles de Poudlard mais néanmoins imposante. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit seule, une énorme bibliothéque fit son apparition.

\- Vous avez vraiment une très belle bibliothéque, Mr Malefoy.

\- Vous en remercie, cette bibliothèque a été fournie au fil des siècles par des générations de Malfoy. Vous trouverez ici même toutes sortes de livre, sauf des moldus évidemment.

\- Je sais que c'est indiscret de ma part ais avez-vous des livres de magie noir.

\- Je ne savais pas que ce genre de magie, vous intéresserez, miss. Mais, c'est le cas, la moitié des livres présents dans cette bibliothéque sont de magie noir.

\- Et, si je souhaiterais un jour, vous en emprunter quelques uns, me l'accorderiez vous?, demandais-je sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Il y a aucun problème, à partir du moment où quand ils seront revenus à leur place, ils sont intactes.

\- Je prends toujours soins, des choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Alors faites comme il vous plaira.

Je parcourras les étagères en m'imprégnant de l'odeur des livres, qui me faisait me sentir bien. Lucius me suivait silencieusement attendant que je reprenne la parole, ce que je fis sans attendre plus longtemps.

\- Mr Malefoy, vous savez que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de votre famille, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, donc je continua. J'ai appris que vous étiez un partisan de Lord Voldemort, il n'est pas nécessaire de me mentir.

\- En effet, c'est le cas. N'avez vous pas peur?

\- Pas le moins du monde, la seule peur que j'éprouve est la peur elle même. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est que du mal soit fait à ma famille. Vous en faites partie par alliance, donc je me dois de vous protéger au même titre que Narcissa, Bellatrix et Drago.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de me faire protéger, certainement pas par une jeune fille qui prends à peine conscience de ses pouvoirs.

\- Je suis bien plus forte que vous le pensait. Mon intelligence est seulement dû à ma mémoire hors norme. Si j'exécute de simple sort comme les plus difficiles sans probléme, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Ne pensez vous pas?

\- Je le conçois. Mais dois-je comprendre que vous souhaiteriez jouer double jeu?

\- Pas du tout, je souhaite jouer mon propre jeu. Si, je possède de grand pouvoir, je veux en tirer au maximum profit, surtout dans mon sens. Lord Voldemort est pour moi, qu'un simple contre temps, si dictature, il doit y avoir, je n'accepterais jamais de me faire soumettre par un Sang Mêlé, le prestige doit être à ceux qui ont bâtie ce monde. N'êtes vous pas d'accord?

\- Vous avez de belle parole, alors que ceci ne fait qu'une semaine que vous connaissez l'existence des sorciers.

\- Ça fait une semaine mais je connais la misère et le mépris de la part d'être inférieur comme les moldus, pour rien au monde, je voudrais revivre de nouveau ce désagrément. Autant commander quand on en a la possibilité. Pour le moment, je sais que je ne peux avoir une grande influence, à cause du Seigneur des Ténébres, mais des qu'il sera évincer, je ferais régner mon propre idylle, dans le but d'établir la domination des sorciers sur les moldus, "pour le plus grand bien". De plus, je ne suis pas assez expérimentée pour pouvoir me battre.

\- Ce que vous projetez est très osé, comme je l'ai promis à Narcissa, je ne ferais pas part au seigneur des Ténébres pendants les prochaines semaines à venir, car d'autres le feront à ma place, notamment lorsque vous serez à Poudlard. Mais avez vous quelques choses qui pourrait faire en sorte que idylle prospère.

\- Oui.

Je sortis ma baguette et la montra à Lucius. Sur le moment, il la regarda comme une simple baguette. Puis lorsqu'il la prit dans ses mains et que je l'incita à jeter un sort mineur. Cette dernière ne produisit absolument rien.

\- La baguette que vous tenez dans vos mains est très importante et peu faire pencher la balance, selon mon envie. C'est-à-dire que je peux provoquer la perte de beaucoup de monde comme au contraire rendre la vie de tous agréable. Assurdiato!

Comme je ne voulais pas que tout ce que je dise soit écouter par des oreilles indiscrètes, je lança, un enchantement qui permet de faire en sorte que la personne visée ne vous entende pas, ce qui se révèle utile pour discuter en toute tranquillité, mais en y ajoutant plus de puissance, je pus englober dans la salle entière d'une barrière protectrice.

\- Vous devez vous demander qu'est ce que cette baguette. Et, je voudrais savoir, connaissez vous Les contes de Beedle le barde?

\- Quand j'étais enfant, je les lisais. Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- C'est navrant, dis-je un peu desespéré, Lucius ne releva pas mais fit un rictus de dégout. La baguette que vous avez devant les yeux, est la jumelle de la baguette de Sureau. La baguette est en bois de sureau et renferme un crin de Sombral.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de jumelle, soupira-t-il exapéré.

\- C'est vrai, personne n'a été mis au courant. Seule une ancienne prophétie en fait mention et la Famille Ollivander, qui l'avait gardé pendant dés siécles, pour un jour la donner à son détenteur.

\- Pouvez vous m'en dire plus sur la prophétie?

\- Malheureusement, non. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je peux être la perte du monde sorcier comme être sa rédemption.

\- D'accord, dit-il dubitatif.

\- Sachez que je ne vous oblige absolument à rien, mis à part garder le secret. Si au contraire, vous le révélez, je ferais en sorte de vous faire oublier cette conversation, de manière irréversible.

\- Mais justement que voulez vous que je fasse d'autre?

\- Et bien, je vais essayer d'enrôler mes futurs compagnons de maison, du moins ceux de confiance, le fait qu'ils soient Mangemort me pose aucun problème après tout, je pourrais de cette façon avoir connaissance des projets de Voldemort. N'en parlez pour le moment pas à Narcissa et Bellatrix, je m'en chargerais dans quelques temps. Mais, j'aurais justement besoin de Drago, je sais qu'il sera digne de confiance. Pour le moment gardez tout pour vous, faites des recherches sur la prophétie que j'ai mentionné plus tôt et le jour où je vous demanderais quelque chose d'autre, tenez vous prêt. Vous savez que grâce à moi, vous gagnerez beaucoup alors ne me décevez pas. La cruauté de Lord Voldemort et sans limite, mais la mienne peut l'être tout autant, si on me trahit. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

\- On ne peut plus clair, Miss Black.

\- Alors, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable journée.

Après cette conversation, je pris quelques livres et sortis de la bibliothèque pour me rendre dans la chambre qui m'était attribuée. J'étais heureuse, j'avais insufflé à Lucius beaucoup d'émotion, du mépris, de la curiosité, de l'envie, de la peur et de l'admiration, ainsi qu'un peu de protection pour sa famille. Je l'avais dans ma poche c'était sûr, mes plans se déroulaient à merveille. On pouvait me prendre pour une folle mais moi, la seule chose que je voulais c'était vivre comme je l'entendais, en me vengeant des personnes qui me privent de ma liberté.

*** Point de vue externe***

Cette fille était diabolique, intelligente et puissante. Il se demandait, si vraiment Lord Voldemort avez du mourrons à se faire. Mais étrangement les paroles de la jeune fille, lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse une enquête des plus approfondis. Il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas une aura puissante et véridique émanait d'elle, même la volonté du Seigneur des Ténébres ne pourrait l'amener à briser le peu de confiance que la jeune fille avait en lui. Après tout les idée de Calypso était tout ce qu'il y avait de raisonnable. Elle ne faisait pas de mal parce qu'elle le voulait mais faisait en sorte que son autorité subsiste par la persuasion. Il croyait en elle et en sa puissance, pour régner convenablement.

Si vous avez à faire des remarques, il ne faut pas hésiter :)


	6. Chapter 5

5.

La fin du week-end allait arriver, ma valise était prête et j'étais en compagnie de Bellatrix. Elle était très gentille avec moi et elle me faisait beaucoup rire, sauf quand elle s'en prenait aux pauvres elfes, qui n'avait rien demandé. Alors que l'on se promenait dans le parc, toute exitée elle me proposa un duel. Je la regarda avec des yeux ronds, je savais quelle pratiquait la magie noir et je ne souhaitais pas avoir de séquelle, car je n'étais pas totalement sûr de pouvoir repousser ses attaques, avec un simple Protego.

\- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne vais pas utiliser de la magie noir, du moins au début, dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- C'est censé me rassurer?, dis-je en grimaçant.

\- Aurais-tu peur?, me souffla t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, comme pour m'apater.

\- Certainement pas, dis-je vainement. Je ne suis point couarde, chère cousine. J'ai seulement pas envie de me retrouver avec des cicatrices. Dumbledore m'en fait déjà baver.

\- Alors montre moi ton courage, tel qu'un Griffondor devrait être.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir les qualités requises pour faire partie des Griffondors, dis-je lasse.

\- Tu enverras un hiboux pour nous informer?

\- Sans soucis.

\- Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, mon petit sucre.

\- Soit, si c'est ce que tu veux, je me plierais à ta volonté.

On se présenta comme dans un duel officiel et à peine mise en position de mise en garde, qu'un sort avait faillit me frôler. Je renvoya plusieurs sorts à la suite, qu'elle devait à la fois parer et éviter, ce qui me laissa le temps de former une gigantesque tornade, qui se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers elle. Prise à l'intérieur, je m'amusa à lui faire, faire un tour de manége. Elle ne riait pas du tout de son côté, quand j'arrêta mon enchantement, je reçus de plein fouet un Reducto, qui m'expulsa quelques mètres plus loin, malheureusement, j'étais tombée sur le nez, ce qui faisait qu'il était cassé. Même s'il saignait, je m'en fichais. J'allais finir ce combat, me souvenant d'un sort mineur de magie noir, je le lança.

\- Electricus, je l'avais pas dosé pour tuer mais sur le coup, l'electrocution avait provoqué l'inconscience de Bellatrix. Le combat est fini, cousine. Enervatum, bien que ce soit un sort contre la stupéfiction, je supposa que ça allait la décrisper.

Elle se releva, tangua un peu et elle me sourit, tout en me félicitant.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu utilises la magie noir, mais je suis agréablement surprise, tu t'es bien battue.

\- Je l'avoue mais tu m'as cassé le nez, me renfrognais-je.

\- C'est rien ma chérie, quand tu rentreras, un de tes professeurs le remettra en place.

\- J'espère bien, je dois être moche à voir.

Elle se mit à rire et nous retournâmes à l'intérieur du Manoir, pour que je puisse m'en aller. Lorsque je rentra couverte de sang Narcissa palissa encore plus qu'elle ne l'est, Lucius ne dit et Drago grimaça. Ça devait pas, du tout être beau à voir. De son côté Bella avait des écorchures sur le visage et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'avant. Un elfe m'amena un torchon, je salua ma famille et partis par le réseau de cheminé au Château.

Il y avait personne dans le bureau du professeur, alors le torchon en main, je me rendis jusque dans la Grande Salle, vu l'heure, ils devaient tous y être attablé. Quand je passa la porte, ils levèrent tous la tête de leur assiette. Je m'approcha, puis lorsque j'enleva le torchon de mon nez le Professeur McGonagall se leva baguette en main, pour me remettre le nez en place.

\- Que diable vous est-il arrivé?

\- Un duel, professeur. Rassurez vous, je l'ai gagné.

\- Je m'en fait plus sur l'état de votre nez que le résultat, le professeur Dumbledore sourit et m'adressa un clin d'oeil. Je vais vous remettre le nez en place. Ne bougez pas Episkey.

Quand le "Crac" significatif se fit entendre, puis une douleur vive, me fit lâcher pour la première fois, dans l'école un juron.

\- Putain de Merde, ça fait trop mal.

Mon nez se remit encore plus à saigner et il me fallut un nouveau torchon. Winky apparut et me donna ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Votre langage, Miss Black. Vous allez avoir un bleu pendant plus d'une semaine, gardez votre torchon sur votre nez, le temps qu'il faudra pour que le saignement s'arrête.

\- Désolée, dis-je penaud. Merci.

Je m'installa près du directeur, qui gloussait légérement. Je me tassa sur mon siége et mangea tout ce qui me passait sous la main.

\- C'était contre Drago?, me chuchota ce dernier.

\- Non, grimaçais-je. Pire, Bellatrix.

Il écarquilla pendant quelques secondes les yeux puis me sourit chaleureusement. La fin de soirée arrivée, je me rendis dans ma chambre, heureuse de pouvoir enfin aller me coucher et revoir Calidris.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi que je travaillais sans relâche, au point où je dormais très peu la nuit. Je recevais pas mal de lettre de la part des membres de ma famille et je répondais volontier. Seulement, je n'avais pas du tout le temps de leur rendre visite. Une fois de temps en temps, je recevais une lettre de Lucius, qui m'informait que ses recherches avancés dans la recherche de la prophétie. Une fois j'avais récupéré de la part de Sirius une clé, il m'avait dit qu'elle appartenait à mon père. Demandant d'où ce genre de clé pourrait provenir à Dumbledore, il m'informa que celle-ci avait le logo du Ministère de la Magie. Alors, dés que j'eus une après midi de libre; je pus me rendre accompagné du directeur, là-bas. Cette fois-ci, je pus Transplaner toute seule, j'avais passé mon permis car le directeur m'avait appris à le faire. C'était la première fois que j'avais eu des difficutés, mais je réussissa. Bien que mon ventre tournait moins, je me sentais pas très bien à chaque téléportation.

\- Reprenez vous, Calypso. Il serait dommage de vous ramener au château parce que vous êtes malade.

\- Je sais, Professeur. Mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas me sentir mal.

\- Moi qui pensait que vous étiez robuste.

\- On ne peut pas être parfaite, sur tous les points.

Il ria de moi et quand je me sentis mieux, on se dirigea vers l'accueil. Le Professeur prit la parole à ma place et je le remercia silencieusement, j'étais pas état de parlementer.

\- Ce serait pour quoi? dit la sorcière aigris.

\- Nous aimerions nous rendre dans le département des Coffres des Nobles.

\- Vous pouvez y aller après un enregistrement des baguettes... Oh! Professeur Dumbledore, excusez mon inattention. Je vous en pris allez y, vous êtes accompagné?, dit elle en passant son regard entre le professeur et moi même.

\- Oui, nous avons un Coffre à ouvrir, répondit-il malicieusement.

\- Je vois, vous pouvez y aller, prenez l'ascenseur et rendez vous au niveau 7.

\- Merci, Miss Painsec.

On s'en alla sans passer le vigile, encore heureux pour moi, j'avais un peu utilisé la magie noir. Je ne souhaitais pas me faire prendre. Il allait falloir que je trouve un autre moyen, pour me rendre au Ministère en ayant une baguette, sans reproche. Remarque la baguette s'active seulement quand je l'ai en main, donc, peut être qu'elle était indétectable. Bref, une question tout autre me vint à l'esprit, que je m'empressa de poser au professeur me turlupinait.

\- Dites moi, Professeur. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ces Coffres ne sont pas à Gringotts, comme tous mes fonds?

\- Bien que Gringotts soit une banque très bien gardée, ça n'empêche pas le fait que le Ministère garde des dossiers secrets dans les coffres.

\- Vous pensez que des informations sur ma mère, y sont?

\- Ma foi, ce ne serait pas une totale surprise d'en trouver.

Encore plus enjouée, je suivis le professeur d'un pas décisif. J'allais peut être connaître le nom de ma mère et surtout, si elle est encore vivante. Quand nous arrivâmes, des gardiens faisaient les guets devant la barrière dorée. La standardiste avait dû prévenir l'arrivée de deux personnes, puisque dés que la barrière s'ouvrit, on nous laissa entrer sans un mot. Il y avait plusieurs coffres avec les noms des grandes familles. Je trouva sans problème celui des Black. Comme il n'y avait pas de serrure, je déduisis qu'il fallait seulement que je pose ma main et pousse la porte blindée. Comme le directeur ne pouvait pas avancer, plus loin que le pas. Je me retrouva seule, devant plusieurs petits coffres, il y en avait beaucoup. La famille Black était vraiment vaste, je chercha un bon moment avant de trouver Regulus Arcturus Black, prés de celui de mon oncle. Je le souleva d'un coup de baguette et le posa sur le seul bureau.

\- Alors, dis moi tout mon cher père, dis-je pour moi même.

J'inséra la clé, puis après le cliquetis de dévérouillage, je sortis les diffèrents dossiers, ils n'étaient pas très épais, mais suffisamment fournit pour me faire de la lecture. Je retrouva donc, le dossier scolaire, un historique de ses sorts lorsqu'il avait la trace et quand il venait au ministère, ainsi que ses déplacements par transplanage ou autres. J'en avais tellement marre de lire que je décida de tout ranger, et alors que j'allais ranger le dernier dossier, un photo s'envola de celui-ci. Je m'empara de la photo noir et blanche, puis je vis un couple, ils étaient dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, ils semblaient très amoureux. L'homme avait des cheveux mi-long, plus ou moins sombre, il souriait et semblait très heureux. Quand à la jeune femme, elle était blonde avec des yeux pâles, elle était très jolie. Je serra la photo prés de moi, rangea mon bazar et sortis du Coffre Familial.

Ne voyant pas le Professeur, je me rendis dans hall d'entré et le retrouva avec la standardiste à siroter un Thé.

\- Ah! Vous voilà! Je me suis permis de m'absenter puisque vous tardiez un peu. Avez vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Les dossiers étaient longs à lire, mais j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose. Je n'ai rien contre vous Miss Painsec mais je dois m'entretenir seule avec le professeur.

\- Oh! Et, bien, votre thé était succulent, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir Miss.

\- Au revoir, professeur.

Sans un mot, nous allâmes en zone de Transplanage. Arrivés devant les grilles de l'école, je tendis alors la photo au professeur. Au début, il fut un peu étonné, puis la scruta attentivement, en la tournant dans tous les sens. Mon impatience grandissait de plus en plus, puis il accéléra le pas, pour se rendre à son bureau. Il me fit signe que je pouvais le suivre et il s'entretint avec les anciens directeurs. Ils chuchotaient tous alors que je commençais à légérement, voir grandement perdre patience.

\- Je dois vous avouer que la jeune femme sur la photo me dit quelque chose. Peut être est ce que je connaissais un parent. Elle est assurément très jolie et je ne doute pas de sa nature de sorcière. Maintenant, je me pose une question, dans quelle école, faisait-elle partie?

\- J'ai pu lire que les livres que les écoles les plus proches sont Beaubâton et Durmstrang. De plus quand j'ai dans le répertoire de déplacement, il lui est arrivée de faire des Séjours dans le Grand Nord. Habitait-elle là bas ou mieux, elle a peut être fait sa scolarité là bas?

\- C'est possible en effet. Je connais le directeur de Durmstrang peut être qu'il accepterait une rencontre et nous informer sur l'identité de votre mère.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

Il me sourit et je m'en alla, vers ma chambre chercher Tornade, pour faire une promenade avec Calidris dans les airs. Les journées quotidienne reprirent leur cours, je devais avouer que pour compenser mon retard de six ans, que les professeurs faisaient de leur mieux. Je savais que je n'aurais pasl'expérience des autres sorciers de mon cycle, mais à force de travail acharnée, je ne m'avouais loin d'être vaincu. J'avais encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, certaines matières étaient difficiles et d'autres faciles. J'adorais la manipulation que ce soit avec baguette ou sans comme les potions, par contre, je rencontrais plus de difficulté sur l'Arithmancie, la Voyance et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je faisais de mon mieux pour satisfaire mes professeurs.

En ce qui concerne ma mère, le professeur Dumbledore avait fait une demande auprès de Igor Karkaroff, mais la récente mort de ce dernier, méne à la direction de Durmstrang un nouveau Directeur et sachant que le choix n'était pas encore fait. Dumbledore ne pouvait demander quoi que ce soit. Résultat, je compensais mon impatience en travaillant, pas seulement au niveau scolaire, mais aussi sur mon projet d'avenir. J'avais réfléchis à un moyen de toucher le monde sorcier sans être découverte dans dés le début. Et, bien que je sois plutôt aventurière que politique, il fallait faire des concession, si je voulais un monde en harmonie, pour que les sorciers vivent leur vie sans crainte que la vermines, les découvrent, pour le bien de tous . J'étais déterminée et personne ne pouvait me changer d'avis sur ma manière de voir le monde.

\- Miss Black, vous me paraissez un peu distraite, me sermonna Rogue.

\- Désolée, marmonnais-je. Dites moi, professeur, si vous aviez le pouvoir de modeler le monde à votre façon, le feriez-vous.

\- Pensez vous que c'est vraiment le moment de parler de vos états d'âmes?, dit-il avec dédain.

\- Bah! Oui! Ma potion mijote et vous ne faisiez que révasser, alors je pense qu'en effet c'est le moment. Je n'ai jamais le temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, qui ne se rapporte pas aux cours.

\- Je ne révassais pas!, gronda-t-il.

\- Ce serait vous mentir, à vous même. Alors répondez moi.

\- La réponse est évidente, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est-à-dire?, l'incitais-je.

\- A partir du moment où ça convient à tout le monde et que l'on ne m'embête pas, pourquoi pas.

\- Je vois.

Un blanc s'installa et je remua ma mixture avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai entendu parler de la legilimancie, pourriez vous m'éclairer sur ce point.

\- Où avez-vous entendue parler de ceci?

\- Dans un livre, on en faisait mention, sans vraiment l'expliquer.

\- La legilimancie est une technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions. Une personne qui la pratique est appelée un Legilimens. Le contraire de la legilimancie est l'occlumancie .

\- N'y a-t-il pas de restriction pour l'utlisation de ce sort?

\- Sûrement, mais c'est pour cela que l'occlumancie existe.

Le professeur s'approcha de ma paillasse, examina ma potion de mort-vivante, auquel j'avais mis effectuer quelques modification. Il leva un sourcil mais ne critiqua pas mon travail.

\- Seriez vous intéressé?, me demanda-t-il comme une confidence.

J'ancra mon regard gris dans le sien noir et déterminée je répondis:

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Si j'avais la possibilité de vous l'apprendre, vous laisseriez vous faire.

\- Sans aucun doute, j'aime en apprendre plus, affirmais-je.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien vous l'apprendre.

Je réfléchissa tout de même quelques secondes, aux conséquences s'il sait ce que je compte faire, puis me dit qu'il ferait un allié en plus, au cas où.

\- J'en serais très honorée, professeur.

\- Nous verrons cela quand vous devant moi. Mais, nous nous appliquerons à cet apprentissage lorsque les cours auront repris, j'ai un autre éléve en charge. Peut-être que nos séances seront distrayante. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de faire quelques recherches pour votre culture, jeune fille.

Je ronchonna puis souris au professeur, qui détourna le regard pour je ne sais quelle raison. Comme si je faisais de l'effet à Rogue. Enfin, il faut être raisonnable, je ne pouvais pas penser à ce genre chose, venant de lui. Je secoua la tête, donna dans un flacon, la potion et m'en alla le plus vite possible de la salle.

Remarque si je pouvais en tirer profit...


	7. Chapter 6

6.

J'étais en retard, terriblement en retard. Il fallait que je fasse mes valises, puisque j'allais entrer dans l'une des quatre maisons, enfin en un sort s'était fait. Mais il fallait que je me lave et que je m'habille en robe de sorcière pour une fois. Les élèves de première année étaient déjà dans le grand hall quand je le traversa. Hagrid me faisait signe d'aller plus vite car si McGonagall me voyait et pas prête, j'étais mal, de plus pour la répartition, je devais me présenter avec ce groupe.

J'étais presque prête mais McGonagall devait déjà avoir commencé à faire l'appel. J'allais me faire réprimander, c'était sûr.

\- Failamal, dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers ma valise.

Winky allait la chercher, j'avais pas à m'en faire pour ça. Je courras dans les couloirs, même si c'était interdit, puis poussa le plus discrètement possible les portes de la grande salle. Tous les élèves et professeurs les yeux braqués sur moi, niveau discrétion: Zéro.

\- Miss Calypso Walburga Black, justement c'est à vous, me dit la directrice de Griffondor en me désignant le tabouret et le Choixpeau Magique.

Je m'approcha en marche rapide et McGonagall me faisait les gros yeux. Elle n'était pas la seule, Rogue aussi. Puis un éclair survenu du plafond faisant vibrer les murs, très rapidement je sortis ma baguette et en un sort je fis cesser le vacarme. Je ne pipa mot et m'assis calmement en mettant le choipeau sur la tête.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve sur une tête plus âgée que d'habitude. Je vois que tu possèdes un bien précieux, prend en soin, je vois aussi que tu le mérites grandement. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, pour étudier comme tu l'as fait. Mais, tu es aussi rusée, autant que ton père, d'ailleurs. Tu as aussi beaucoup d'ambition, ne t'inquiéte pas ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Il semblerait que tu ne fasses pas exception aux autres membres de ta famille, c'est pourquoi tu iras... SERPENTARD!, s'exclama-t-il cette fois ci ouvertement à tous.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'annonçait des acclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle à la table où ma maison mangeait. Heureuse, je me dirigea vers eux. Une main se leva dans le fond pour que je le rejoigne, ce que je fis avec grand plaisir. Parmi le groupe où se trouvait Drago, il n'y avait que des garçons, je m'assaya donc entre mon cousin et un grand jeune homme à la peau foncé.

\- Viens t'assoir avec nous Calypso. Je te présente Blaise Zabini à ta gauche, Theodore Nott à la sienne, en face nous avons Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Il continua de me les présenter et je les salua.

\- Ce que t'as fait au plafond, c'était impressionnant, dit Blaise. Où as-tu étudié pour connaître ça, c'est un niveau supérieur de magie. Le seul que j'ai vu faire ça c'est Barty Croupton Junior en Alastor Maugrey, en quatrième année.

\- Heu...

Alors que j'allais lui répondre que je l'avais appris dans les livres de Poudlard. Le directeur attira l'attention de tous.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Le professeur Lupin reprend l fonction de Professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal et le Professeur Rogue reprend sa fonction de Professeur de Potion, avec le Professeur Slughorn, qui se partagerons les éléves. Cette année nous avons comme vous l'avait pu constaté une nouvelle élève plus âgée. Elle connaît le monde sorcier depuis seulement deux mois, lorsque nous l'avons appris, j'ai pris l'initiative avec l'aide de tout le corps professoral, de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle a redoublé de travaille et est maintenant en mesure, si ce n'est plus de poursuivre cette année en tant que septième année. Veuillez bien accueillir Miss Black, je vous pris.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, gênée je baissa la tête.

\- En cette nouvelle année, bien que la guerre fait ses ravages. Cela ne change en rien à l'ouverture de l'école, sachez que le ministère nous a laissé quelques Auror pour assurer la protection de l'établissement, ainsi que des Détraqueurs à l'extérieur...

\- Qu'est ce que des détraqueurs?, chuchotais-je à Drago.

\- Un Détraqueur est une créature des ténèbres considérée comme la plus abjecte qui soit au monde. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne, laissant leur victime dans un état végétatif permanent. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de les repousser, le sortilège du Patronus, m'expliqua mon cousin.

\- Le ministère de la Magie se sert des Détraqueurs comme gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils ont aussi servi de gardiens de Poudlard lors de l'année scolaire 1993 - 1994, lorsque Sirius Black était recherché activement, continua Blaise

\- Mon oncle a été traqué par eux?!, m'éclamais-je.

\- Oui, il avait d'ailleurs été de nouveau attrapé, mais il se libéra de nouveau. Un vent de panique s'était élevé parmi tous les éléves, quand on avait appris son arrivé dans les parages.

\- Je m'en doute, soufflais-je

Personnellement, je trouvais que Sirius était tout sauf dangereux. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent et Dumbledore donna ses dernières instructions avant que l'on puisse manger et donc, ouvrir le banquet. Tout le long, du repas je fis connaissance avec les garçons, bien que Crabbe et Goyle étaient soit beaucoup trop timide, soit trop occupés à s'empiffrer. La nourriture était excellente mais il y avait des manières pour ne pas écoeurer les autres en mangeant.

\- Alors comme ça tu es une Black, me dit Theodore alors qu'il était resté silencieux pendant tout le repas, comme séparé du groupe, ce jeune homme m'intrigué.

\- En effet.

\- Je suppose que ton père est Regulus, mais pourrais-je savoir qui est ta mère?

\- Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, je vais te répondre, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je sais juste qu'elle est blonde.

Il baissa les yeux, signe de sa soumission, je souris de toutes mes dents, de manière un peu sadique. Après tout, il n'était pas mon ami, je lui répondais comme je voulais, je doutais que Drago lui parlait car son sang était aussi pur que le notre. Je repris mon repas où il était, comme si de rien était.

\- Comment ça se fait que durant les deux mois, Drago ne nous ait jamais parlé de toi? On aurait même pu le savoir sur la gazette du sorcier, qu'il y avait une nouvelle héritière mais rien.

\- Comme on voulait que je passe mes deux mois de rattrapage sans embêtement, seul ma famille, les professeurs et le ministère étaient au courant de mon existence.

\- Je comprends mieux, en tout cas, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, dit Blaise en me faisant un baise main.

C'était la première fois que l'on m'en faisait un, j'étais à la fois agréablement surprise et gênée, ce que j'essaya de me cacher derrière mes cheveux, ce qui fit rire les garçons autour. Je releva la tête en reprenant contenance.

\- Allons nous rendre dans notre dortoir, j'ai hâte de le découvrir.

\- D'accord, me dit Drago en me guidant. Le groupe nous suivait de près, ainsi que trois filles avec qui je n'avais pas encore fait connaissance.

Nous parcourâmes les couloirs, en direction des cachots tranquillement. Drago faisait la conversation et moi, j'écoutais distraitement ce qu'il me racontait. Il était gentil avec moi, voir un peu trop présent, mais le plus important était qu'il se sente bien aprés. Je ne le verrais jamais comme un boulet, de plus il restait intelligent et assez mature pour son âge. Recevoir la marque avait dû le faire mûrir et douter sur ses choix de vie, et j'allais me jouer ça. Drago était ma propriétée et j'allais le rendre heureux à ma façon. Drago donna le mot de passe et nous entrâmes dans la salle commune, devenue mienne. La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées ; on y trouvait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, lui donnant un aspect peu chaleureux. La salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait sous le lac de Poudlard, de ce fait elle était constamment éclairée par de la lumière verte qui provenait de celui-ci.

\- Pansy, appela mon cousin.

\- Oui?

\- Pourrais-tu montrer à Calypso sa chambre? Plus un ordre qu'une question, Pansy s'exécuta.

\- Bien sûr.

Comme une petite soumise la petite Pansy avec ses petits chiens, me menèrent jusque notre chambre. Le lit que j'avais été désormais réduit à une place, mais les draps étaient désormais en satin, de couleur verte et argent. Je les remercia tout de même et rangea, mes affaires dans la malle que je disposais. Je cella cette dernière, d'un sort assez puissant, puis je me tourna vers mes camarades de chambre, qui semblaient attendre quelque chose de ma part.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?, demandais-je, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Je me posais juste la question, d'où est ce que tu venais avant de venir ici, me répondit doucement Pansy.

\- Des moldus, grimaçais-je, je vivais à Londres.

\- Ma pauvre, s'horrifia la pouffe blonde, trop maquillé.

\- Excusez mais mais mis à part le prénom de Pansy, c'est tout ce que je connais de vous.

\- Et, bien je suis Pansy Parkinson, préfete de Serpentard.

\- Je suis Millicent Bulstrode, me dit la fille d'assez grande taille, aux épaules carrées et une mâchoire proéminente.

\- Moi, c'est Daphné Greengrass, dit la petite poupée blonde.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je pense pas qu'il soit utile de me présenter. Mais, on ne sait jamais, je suis Calypso Black.

\- Merci de nous le rappeler, dit faussement Pansy.

Bien que son ton m'ait agacé, je fis comme ci je n'avais rien entendu.

\- Comment est-ce que sa fonctionne ici?, demandais-je.

\- Ici, c'est moi qui fixe les régles, je suis en quelque sorte la princesse des Serpentards et Drago en est le prince. Si tu es sympa, on fera en sorte que tout se passe bien ici et au contraire, tu en baveras, débita-t-elle sûr d'elle.

Je la fusilla du regard alors que les deux autres appuyés les dire de leur "Princesse".

\- Je ne parlais du fonctionnement au sein de votre "Gang", mais par exemple pour les douches ou des tâches, à accomplir. Mais puisque tu viens de me remettre les choses en ordre, je vais faire de même. Tu veux faire ta loi, fait la, mais ne m'initie pas la dedans, je fais ce que je veux où je veux et à l'heure que je veux. Et, si tu veux les bonnes grâces de mon cousin, car je pense qu'il a plus d'influence que toi, je te conseille de te tenir à carreau avec moi.

\- Est-ce une menace, me demanda-t-elle?

\- Prend le comme tu veux. Ne crois pas que je me cache derrière mon cousin, je sais très bien me défendre seule et plus que tu ne le crois. Et, sache que ton véritable maître me fait pas peur, alors n'essais pas de me donner des coups de pression.

Elle me lança un regard noir et le mien la glaça encore plus. S'il y avait bien une chose à faire, c'était ne pas me mettre à dos. Je la vis frissonner ainsi que ses amies. Indifférente, j'enleva ma cape, ainsi que mon pull et je me rendis dans la salle commune, la cravate défaite, mes cheveux légérement en bataille et quelques boutons de ma chemise enlevé. J'approcha de Drago pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me passer les livres que j'ai demandé à ton père, s'il te plaît? De plus, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose en privé.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit, me demandant de le suivre, je le vis ordonner à ses compagnons de rester à la salle commune pour nous laisser seuls, dans son dortoir. Car, j'avais lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que les garçons ne pouvaient se rendre dans le dortoir des filles, car l'escalier était enchanté, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les filles n'avaient pas le droit de si rendre. Alors, je suivis mon cousin de près. Il ouvra la porte et je me retrouva dans le même dortoir que le mien, sauf qu'il était un peu personnalisé. Il m'indiqua son lit et je m'assaya confortablement, pendant qu'il fouillait dans son coffre.

\- Tiens, les voilà, il a laissé aussi une lettre. Au fait n'oublie pas d'envoyer une lettre à ma mère, elle sera heureuse de savoir que nous sommes dans la même maison, elle fera passer le message.

Voyant ce qu'il voulait dire, je le remercia et posa les livres à côté de moi. Je sortis ma baguette, lança un Assurdiato et un Collaporta, pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Drago dût mal interprêter les choses puisqu'il s'approcha de moi, tel un fêlin sur sa proie. Pour ne pas le froisser, je le repoussa un peu et fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Oh! Tu es vi..., commença t-il confus.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je ne voulais pas que l'on soit tranquille pour faire ce genre de chose. Je voulais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi. Et, puis, ce serait étrange que l'on s'adonnait à ce genre d'activité alors que l'on est cousin, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Et bien, c'est très courant chez les sorciers, mais... Bon dis-moi tout.

\- Il y a deux mois, j'ai eu une conversation avec ton père, dans la bibliothéque.

\- A propos de quoi?, me dit-il impassible.

\- Sur des projets, que j'ai pour mon avenir, enfin notre avenir à tous.

Je pris son bras droit et releva son chemise, jusque la marque des Ténébres laissée par le Seigneur, elle prenait la forme d'un crâne avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche, puis la forme d'une clé. Le tatouage était tout noir, cela voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténébres était fort. Je passa doucement un doigt dessus, la caressant, c'était comme une manière d'apaiser ce que Voldemort avait fait à Drago. Mon cousin ferma les yeux et je posa cette fois-ci une main sur sa joue.

-Si tu pouvais vivre autrement que dans la peur, le ferais-tu?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Alors, viens avec moi, je ferais en sorte que tu vives librement et sans avoir constamment peur.

\- Comment?, me dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi, alors que je continuais à caresser sa joue.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que ce monde soit à moi.

Il ricana sarcastique, puis voyant que j'étais très sérieuse, il s'arrêta.

\- Explique moi, comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

\- Je vais prendre le pouvoir, j'en ai beaucoup au sens littéral, grâce à ma baguette et je connais plein de sort, que ce soit en magie qu'en blanche. Fais moi confiance pour le moment.

\- Que voulais-tu à mon père? Que veux-tu de moi?

\- Je veux vous protéger, ainsi que ta mère et ta tante.

Je me recula de lui et me leva de son lit, pour faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

\- Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, je n'ai pour le moment pas assez d'influence pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais grâce à ton père et toi, je pense m'en sortir. De plus, je pense que dans peu de temps, j'allierais le Professeur Rogue à notre cause.

\- Ah Bon?!

\- Il va m'apprendre l'occlumencie, il va sûrement savoir tout ce que je cache. Mais, ne parlons pas de ça, ce que je voulais dire, c'était que ton père fait des recherches pour moi, par rapport à une prophétie. Mais, à seulement deux, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé, à toi Drago. Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'influence et pas seulement chez les Serpentards. J'aimerais que tu me trouves des partisans...

\- Des partisans?

\- Et, bien, si je veux régner, il m'en faut bien?

\- Oui, mais qui au juste?

\- Et, déjà tes camarades de chambre. Ensuite, vois chez les Serdaigles, car je doute que chez les Griffondors ont puisse trouver pour le moment de l'aide. Je vous expliquerais tout lors d'un réunion. Trouve une salle autre que celle sur demande, je ferais en sorte de la protéger magiquement et je trouverais un moyen de communication, pour que l'on se reconnaisse les uns des autres.

\- Mais, s'ils ne veulent pas?

\- Je n'oblige à rien Drago, s'ils ne veulent pas. Il faudra pas se plaindre après, un accident est si vite arrivé. Mais, je laisserais un laps de temps pour qu'ils fasse leur choix et je lancerais un sort dans la salle que tu auras trouver pour pas que tout ce qui est dit à l'intérieur n'en ressorte pas. Ils se souviendront mais ne pourront rien divulguer. Au pire des cas, j'utiliserais le sortilège d'oublie.

\- C'est ingénieux, mais est-ce que ça va marcher?

\- Douterais tu de moi?

\- Je ne doute pas de ta force et de ta conviction, mais est ce vraiment jouable?

\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète de rien, fais seulement ce que je te dis et tu seras peut-être récompensé.

Tout en disant les derniers mots, j'effleura mes lèvres sur les sienne et m'en alla telle une voleuse, sans oublier mes livres.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre, laissant la voie libre aux garçons pour se rendre dans leur dortoir et alla dans le mien, pour me changer. Les filles étaient déjà dans leur lit, à bouquiner un magasine ou à dormir. Je mis mon pyjama, m'installa confortablement dans mon lit, ferma les rideaux, lança pour la première des sorts de protection autour de moi, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise le lendemain, par mes camarades. J'allais avoir mes premiers cours en classe avec d'autres éléves le lendemain, je n'avais jamais été aussi excité de me rendre en cour. En plus, j'avais pour objectif, de parler avec Harry Potter, non pas de mes projets mais pour faire connaissance, sauf s'il avait trop de préjugé sur les Serpentards. Sans oublier, que je voulais m'inscrire au Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeuse, puisque Drago avait arrêté l'an dernier, la place était vacante, j'allais poursuivre les trâces de mon père.


	8. Chapter 7

7.

Je me réveilla doucement de sous les draps en satin, de mon nouveau lit. Après m'être préparée comme il le fallait, je me dirige seule, car mes camarades de chambres étaient encore endormie, vers la grande salle prendre mon petit déjeuné. Donc, j'entra dans celle-ci encore la tête dans le chou, j'avais l'impression que ma nuit était courte. Mais, il fallait pourtant que je sois en forme. Je me dirigea vers la table des Professeurs, pour les saluer aimablement.

\- Bonjour, dis-je à moitié endormie.

\- Et, bien ma chère, qu'avez vous fait cette nuit, pour parraître aussi fatigué de si bon matin?, s'inquiéta le Professeur McGonagall.

\- J'ai dû écrire plusieurs lettres, pour informer ma famille dans quelle maison, j'étais. Et, j'ai dû m'endormir malencontreusement sur mon nez, car je ressens encore des douleurs.

Quelques professeurs rièrent un peu de mes mésaventures, même le professeur Rogue se permit un petit rictus de moquerie.

\- Ma pauvre enfant, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, rendez moi visite à l'infirmerie, dit Mme Pompom Pomfresh.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, madame.

Je m'en alla et m'assailla sur le banc à la table des Serpentards. Aucun de mes camarades étaient levés, contrairement à quelques valeureux, dans les trois autres maisons. Je reconnus la jeune fille qui était dans le Chemins de Traverse quand Drago s'était insulté. Je ne lui en voulais pas parce que je savais que Drago n'était pas un ange, il avait dû les titiller pour que le trio, lui répondent méchamment. Quoi qu'il en était, je commença à manger et sortie mes lettres, car je savais que Calidris allait venir pour m'amener le journal. Le Grande Salle se remplis de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque plein. Drago fit son apparition dans les retardataires avec son groupe, ils s'installèrent auprès de moi. Je les salua gentiment, même si je n'étais pas encore réveillée.

\- Salut, lançais-je.

\- Salut, ça va?, me demanda mon cousin, doucement.

\- Je suis juste très fatiguée.

\- Pourtant, il me semble que tu t'es pas couché tard, me dit-il.

\- Si seulement, j'ai écrit les lettres et mon nez m'a lancé toute la nuit, me plaignis-je.

\- Je pensais que ton nez était guérri depuis la dernière fois.

\- La dernière fois?, s'interessa Blaise, Drago allait le rembarrer mais je répondis avant lui, de manière sympathique à ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son ami.

\- Je me suis battue lors d'un duel et je suis tombée sur le nez, au Manoir Malefoy, au début de l'été. Malheureusement, il a été cassé et il faut croire qu'il est encore fragile. Je vais sûrement aller voir Mme Pomfresh, pour qu'elle me donne quelque chose, ça me fait affreusement mal. Il est pas bleu, demandais-je à mon voisin de droite Blaise.

J'avança ma tête vers Blaise pour qu'il puisse voir et me dire le résultat. Mais, il approcha sa main, je recula le visage et le sermonna.

\- Ah non! Touche pas, j'ai dit de regarder pas de toucher.

\- Je voulais simplement approcher ton visage un peu plus, pour mieux observer, m'expliqua-t-il.

A contre coeur, je m'approcha un peu plus, je sentais désormais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je voyais bien qu'il avait regardé mes lèvres avant de mon nez, le coquin. Je fis un sourire narquois et attendis le verdict.

\- Il commence à bleuir, t'as dû te donner un coup dans la nuit.

\- Putain de merde, jurais-je.

Les garçons me regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux, ils devaient pas avoir l'habitude d'entendre une fille jurer.

\- Quel langage! s'exclama Theodore, pourtant si discret.

\- Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul.

Tous se mirent à rire et je fus sauvée par Calidris, qui fonça vers nous avant de se poser sur mon épaule.

\- C'est un phénix?, s'enquit Theodore.

\- Non, un chat, répondis-je sarcastique. Bah oui, veracrasse.

\- Ouh! Ca m'aurait pas plus, je me serais battu, ricana Blaise.

*( Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une référence sur une phrase que dit Kev Adams dans Soda)*

\- Où est ce que tu l'as eu? me demanda Drago, en ne faisant pas attention à ce que Blaise à dit.

\- Calidris a été amené par Fumseck, le phénix du Pr Dumbledore, ce dernier voyant que je n'avais pas trouvé d'animal de compagnie, me l'a proposé et depuis, Calidris me reste fidéle.

\- Peu de personnes ont la chance d'avoir un phénix, pour veiller sur soit. Leurs larmes peuvent guérir les blessures et poisons, en plus de pouvoir porter des charges très lourde.

\- Merci pour les infos Drago.

Je confia les lettres attribués à ma famille à Calidris, après lui avoir donner de quoi béqueter et tous les éléves de la salle le regarda s'envoler émerveillé, par la préstence qu'il dégageait. La lettre que j'avais reçu de la part de Lucius, le soir d'avant m'informait qu'il avait peut être une piste sur ma prophétie, mais que comme il n'était pas encore sûr, il menait comme il pouvait les recherches. Contente par la tournure des événements, je lui répondis, avant de me coucher, que j'étais contente qu'il donne de sa personne pour moi. J'ouvris mon journal et qu'est ce que j'ai découvert dans la une?

" Nous venons d'apprendre dans la soirée, qu'une nouvelle héritière Black venait de faire son apparition. Parait-il qu'elle a passé l'été entier, à réviser pour rattraper son niveau. Chose faite, le Pr Dumbledore a décidé de la mettre en septième année, je ne doute pas que la jeune ait autant d'intelligence que le reste de sa famille mais espèrons que la mauvaise influence de Sirius Black, son oncle, ne lui fasse pas défaut. Je dois ajouter que par hasard, je l'ai croisé au ministère quelques semaines de cela, en compagnie du Pr Dumbledore, pour se rendre à la Salle des Coffres Nobles, qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait? Et, dans le Chemin de Traverse, pour faire des achats et subitement se volatiliser au bras de son Pr Lupin, ne pouvait-elle pas rentrer, parce qu'elle risquait un danger ou est-ce parce que nous venions de découvrir une liaison secréte entre un professeur et une éléve, ma foi très jolie.

De Rita Skeeter "

\- C'est quoi ça? Cette Rita Skeeter va pas faire long feu, moi je vous le dis!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Regarde Drago, une folle m'a suivit à chacun de mes déplacements et elle se permet de faire un commentaire désobligeant, entre le Pr Lupin et moi. Je te promets que si je la croise, elle saura que je ne suis pas une Black pour rien.

\- Elle est folle, se permit de dire Blaise.

\- Qui moi? m'offusquais-je.

\- Non, elle, parce qu'elle vient de se mettre la famille Malefoy à dos. En plus tout le monde est au courant que le Pr Lupin est marié, à ta cousine Nymphadora. Ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle le paiera, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, elle le paiera, pensais-je en colère.

Je tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vis Lupin, soupirer et relever la tête vers moi pour me soutenir. Je savais que cette partie va être oublier de tous, dans tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit car d'après ce que j'avais compris, Rita se faisait beaucoup de film. Bref, quand, je reçus mon emploi du temps, je le mémorisa et le mis dans ma poche, je laissa Drago terminer son petit déjeuné et sortis de la Grande Salle, pour me rendre au cours de Métamorphose.

\- On se retrouve devant la salle de Métamorphose, dis-je à Drago.

\- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Je m'en alla et rejoignis la salle qui se situait à l'étage du dessus, en faisant attention à ce que les escaliers n'en fassent pas à leur tête. Lorsque je me retrouva devant la salle, je ne fus pas la seule, la fille que j'avais repéré dans la Grande Salle était déjà présente et lisait le livre que McGonagall avait demandé d'avoir. Je m'approcha d'elle et quand elle remarqua ma présence, elle me sourit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la couleur de ma cravate.

\- Écoute si t'es là pour m'insulter, vas-y te gène pas. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon attention, pourquoi pense tu que j'ai envie d'être méchante avec toi?

\- Parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Qu'est ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe?, demandais-je complétement inculte.

\- C'est la pire des insultes qu'utilisent les Sangs-Purs, pour les Nés-Moldus.

\- Tu sais, je viens d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière et une Sang-Pure, j'ai vécu avec des Moldus, tout le reste de ma vie. Après tout, tu es humaine comme moi, je le suis. A partir du moment que t'es une sorcière, c'est que tu mérites l'être. Tes parents même s'ils sont moldus on eu la chance de te donner naissance, alors ça veut qu'ils ne sont pas si inférieur par rapport aux autres moldus.

\- C'est la première fois, que j'entends un Serpentard être un peu sencé.

\- C'est juste que les autres ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, si tout le monde pensé comme toi, la vie serait beaucoup plus facile...

\- Si seulement tu savais, pensais-je.

\- ...Mais, j'y pense Sirius nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, Calypso. Il nous a dit que tu étais très intelligente.

\- Nous?

\- Oui, à Harry, Ron et Moi. On avait pour espoir que tu viennes à Griffondor comme ton oncle.

\- Je me plais bien à Serpentard et puis, je ne suis pas seule, je reste avec Drago. Il est très gentil avec moi, y'a pas à s'en faire.

\- J'espère juste qu'il ne t'aménera pas dans le mauvais chemin.

\- Oh! Ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça! Mon père est mort à cause de Voldemort, jamais je me rallierais à sa cause.

\- Regulus?

\- Oui..., soufflais-je.

Je me mis à bailler et j'entendis des pas, derrière moi. Je me retourna et vis deux jeunes hommes arriver vers nous, il s'agissait d'un roux et d'un garçons aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts émeraude.

\- Encore une Serpentard, qui t'embête Hermione, dit le roux.

\- Pas du tout, on parlait calmement, Calypso est très gentille et surtout très diffèrentes des autres, de sa maison.

\- Si vous voulez que je m'éloigne, je veux bien, dis-je pas très assurée.

\- Mais non, reste avec nous, n'est ce pas Ron? dit Hermione en appuyant sur le prénom de dernier.

\- Tu es la niéce de Sirius?, me demanda Harry.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Tu ressembles pas trop à une Black, dit le garçon à lunette pour détendre l'atmosphére.

\- Je sais mes cheveux blonds, font concurrence avec les cheveux bruns des autres membres de ma famille. Limite, je ressemble plus à une Malefoy physiquement à une Black. Mais, bon, je vais pas me plaindre d'un héritage de ma mère.

Harry ria un peu, ce qui eut pour effet de décrisper Ron.

\- En tout cas, ravi de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Harry Potter, voici Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Je suis le filleule de Sirius.

\- Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il m'a raconté vos péripéties, elles sont impressionnantes et dangereuses. C'est pas vraiment une vie pour des jeunes de votre âge. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit de ma part, je vous apporterais mon aide.

\- Nous verrons au moment venu... Je trouve que ton phénix est très beau.

\- Merci, il s'appelle Calidris. Le Pr Dumbledore, me l'a donné.

\- Je vois.

Plusieurs éléves arrivèrent car McGonagall n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Mais quand Drago me vit en compagnie, du Trio d'Or, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Voyant qu'il allait arriver en furie, je lui envoya un regard noir, qui l'apaisa un peu, mais qui ne l'empêcha pas d'approcher.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma cousine, le balafré?

\- Drago, c'est pas des manières, on parlait simplement, pas besoin de s'énerver. Va plus loin, ça t'évitera de ressortir ce genre de frasque.

\- Mais...

\- Drago, dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Alors qu'aucunes fenêtres étaient ouvertes, une bourrasque de vent, commença à se propager. Se rendant compte que c'était moi qui créait ça, il s'éloigna de nous en maugréant.

\- C'était impressionnant, dit Ron.

\- J'ai parfois du mal à me contrôler lorsque je suis soumise à de forte pression. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai pas pu exploiter mes pouvoirs, plus tôt.

\- Ça pourrait être en effet à cause, de ça, réfléchissa Hermione.

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre Drago, on se revoit plus tard...enfin, si vous voulez.

\- Bien sûr!, dirent Hermione et Harry en même temps. Y'a pas de soucis, ajouta Harry.

\- A la prochaine, dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon cousin.

Il paraissait très en colère et pas seulement, après le Trio, mais contre moi aussi. Pour le radoucirent un peu, je m'approcha de lui et m'accrocha à sa taille, tout en approchant mon visage du sien. Tous les souffles se coupèrent entre nous, sauf que je n'allais pas l'embrasser sur la bouche, juste sur la joue. Je m'écarta de lui et comme McGonagall avait ouvert la classe, je me faufila à l'intérieur, en m'assayant à l'endroit où j'avais prise l'habitude de poser mon arrière train, soit le premier rang. Avant d'entrer, j'avais vu un Auror passer non loin de nous, sûrement alerté par le son du vent qui s'engouffrait et le silence inhabituel des élèves. Encore dans mes pensée, un Griffondor, peu rassuré s'assaya à côté de moi, avant que Drago ne le fasse. Je souris à mon voisin de table, alors qu'il hésitait encore à s'assoir.

\- Tu peux t'y installer, je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

\- Neville Londubat.

\- Je t'en pris Neville, assis toi, je ne mords pas.

Neville se décida enfin à s'assoir et se décrisper un peu.

\- Alors aujourd'hui nous allons voir la métamorphose humaine, il faut vous concentrer sur la partie du corps que vous voulez changer sur votre voisin et dire distinctement Theriantropy. Il n'y a pas de geste, mais pointer la baguette en plus la partie. Quelqu'un voudrait faire l'essai?

Je leva la main automatiquement, alors que personne se présentait.

\- Je n'attendais pas moins de vous Miss Black. Si vous ne réussissait pas du premier coup, c'est normal, la métamorphose tient à peu près une heure, bien faite et quelques secondes les premières fois. Mr Londubat, levez vous je vous pris.

Pas très rassuré Neville se leva et moi aussi, pour être plus libre dans mes mouvements. Je me concentra sur le buste de Neville et imagina distinctement, le corps de Calidris, avec ses magnifiques plumes de phénix. Je pointa ma baguette et lança le sort, au maximum de ma concentration.

\- Theriantropy!, m'exclamais-je avec conviction.

Rien ne s'était passé sur le moment j'étais très déçu, ça allait être la première fois que j'allais rater un sort. Alors que j'allais me rasseoir à ma place, plus que déçu, Neville fut pris de convulsion au niveau de la poitrine, des plumes commencèrent à apparaître sur corps, jusqu'a ce que ses bras ne deviennent des ailes. On aurait dit Calidris en géant. McGonagall me fit un grand sourire et me félicita.

\- C'est très, Miss Black. J'accorde 20 points à Serpentard pour cette magnifique métamorphose.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Neville était comme ça, alors je le libéra d'un Finite Incantatem, pour qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses bras.

\- Vous pouvez tous commencer, le résultat ne sera peut être pas le même que Miss Black, mais faites de votre mieux.

Neville qui avait pris un peu plus d'assurance, en voyant que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, essaya de transformer une de mes jambes, mais n'y arrivait vraiment pas, le pauvre. Alors, je lui donna un maximum d'encouragement et de conseil, ce qui l'aida un peu, puisqu'à la fin du cour, il fut l'un des seuls à avoir fait tenir plus de 30 secondes son sortilège. Je le félicita et lui proposa que l'on se met ensemble à chaque fois qu'il le voulait.

\- Merci Calypso, je veux bien me mettre avec toi dans les prochains cours que nous aurons en commun.

\- Tant mieux, j'aime beaucoup apprendre et si mes connaissances peuvent t'aider, je suis ravie de pouvoir t'en faire part.

Je sortie de la salle de classe au bout de deux heures et comme mon nez me faisait encore mal, je me rendis à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas besoin de donner de détail à Drago et me dépécha car je devais me rendre au Club de Slug, donc je me mis à courir assez rapidement dans les couloirs. Mme Pomfresh était heureusement pour moi, pas occupé alors ausculta attentivement mon nez.

\- Et, bien votre nez à de nouveau bleui et risque de l'être un certain temps, alors je vais vous mettre un pansement dessus pour pas que lorsque vous fassiez un mouvement, ça vous fasse mal. Changez le avant de dormir et si ça va pas mieux demain, je vous donnerais de quoi réparer l'os, car j'opterais pour une fracture.

Je la remercia, bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait grand chose. Je courus au cinquième étage, là où le cour allait se passer. J'avais pas vraiment la classe avec le pansement blanc qui faisait contraste avec ma peau, mais j'allais faire avec.

Je toqua à la porte et on m'intima d'entrer. Le Pr Slughorn était plutôt grand, assez rond et prétendait souffrir des symptômes de la vieillesse, comme les rhumatismes ou des difficultés à respirer, vu la façon qu'il se tenait. Il avait les yeux couleurs groseilles, pâle. Ses cheveux sont épais et couleur poivre et sel, avec un début de calvitie. Et avait un goût prononcé pour les vêtements brodés avec des boutons, or ainsi que le velours, d'après sa tenue du jour et celle d'avant.

\- Et, bien, vous êtes en retard et il me semble pas que ce soit la première fois. Puis-je savoir votre nom?

\- Je suis Calypso, monsieur. Calypso Black.

\- Ah! J'ai entendu parler de vous, le Pr Rogue m'a fait des éloges sur vous. Je vous en pris prenait place, comme les membres de votre famille auparavant. Avez vous votre livre au moins?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Alors approchez, nous parlions de la confection du véritaserum, à la page 8 de votre manuel.

Je ne sortis pas mon livre pour autant car je le connaissais par coeur, mais m'approcha du groupe, il y avait plusieurs Griffondors, comme Hermione, Harry, Ginevra Weasley ainsi que Cormac McLaggen. Il y avait aussi Melinda Bobbin de Serdaigle, puis Marcus Belby de Poufsouffle. En Serpentard, il y avait Blaise, les soeurs jumelles Flora et Hestia Carrow, ainsi que moi.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait me dire les propriétés du Veritaserum?

Je leva la main, en même temps qu'Hermione.

\- Pour une fois que l'on peut vous faire concurrence Miss Granger, laissons la nouvelle répondre, je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur ses connaissances. Si elle oublie des éléments, vous pourrez l'interrompre.

\- Bien, professeur, répondit Hermione un peu déçu, de pas étaler ses connaissances.

\- Le Veritaserum est un puissant sérum de vérité, une potion qui provoque chez celui qui l'absorbe une incapacité à mentir. L'usage du Veritaserum est soumis à une réglementation du ministère de la Magie. La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune et environ un mois est donc nécessaire pour la préparer, elle est aussi incolore et inodore. Trois gouttes suffisent à ce sérum de vérité puissant agisse. Le buveur se retrouve dans l'incapacité de mentir et parle d'une voix monocorde. Toutefois, le Veritaserum n'est pas infaillible. Son efficacité est maximale sur les personnes vulnérables, insuffisamment compétentes (d'une manière ou d'une autre) pour s'en protéger ou inconscientes du fait qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles. Un sorcier peut se sceller la gorge et produire de fausses déclarations, transformer la potion en un breuvage inoffensif ou utiliser l'occlumancie pour en contrer les effets.

\- C'est très complet, Miss Black. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Tous les Serpentards sourirent car pour le moment, j'avais pas arrêté de faire gagner des points à notre maison. Le cours continua et nous commençâme la préparation de la potion, cette fois-ci je fus en binôme avec Blaise, qui était très sympathique, même s'il s'était moqué de mon pansement sur le nez.


	9. Chapter 8

8.

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avait commencé et le week-end était arrivé. Ce week-end était spéciale, c'était les sélections au Quidditch et comptait bien m'y inscrire. J'étais par ailleurs, la seule filles de Serpentard, qui voulait en être. Ca ne m'empêcha d'y aller la tête haute. J'enfilla une tenue de sport, typiquement Moldue. Le temps était clément alors, je n'avais pas besoin de pendre un anorak. Je me rendis au terrain avec Tornade, Calidris s'étant perché sur les gradins. Beaucoup de monde était présent, que ce soit dans les gradins et dans la sélection. Ça allait des Deuxièmes années au Sixièmes année, car tous les garçons de la Septièmes années étaient déjà inscrit, sauf Drago, qui avait arrêté, pour devenir remplaçant. Le capitaine d'équipe était Urquhart, un poursuiveur avec Blaise, il en manquait un , ainsi qu'un attrapeur et un gardien, les batteurs étants Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Les attrapeurs se mettent à droite, on était deux à se présenter, un sixième année et moi-même, du nom d'Harper. Les poursuiveurs se placent à gauche et les deux derniers gardiens, restaient là où vous êtes.

Le capitaine nous regarda attentivement, puis fixa son regard sur moi. Il fit une mine de dégout et je lui rendis bien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Black?

\- Je viens pour le poste d'attrapeur, ça se voit pas, dis-je avec arrogance.

\- Tu serais bien mieux à te manucurer les ongles, avec les autres filles.

\- Depuis quand les filles ne peuvent plus jouer au Quidditch?

Vu qu'il n'avait rien à dire, il grogna et fit des équipes pour que l'on joue tous ensemble, Blaise et lui, était pour une fois batteur, pour avoir le compte. Je m'installa sur mon balaie et j'espérais au plus profond de moi, que Tornade n'allait pas faire des siennes. Drago, joua le rôle de l'arbitre et le match de qualification. ¨Pour laisser le temps, au poursuiveur de jouer, je tourna autour du terrain, pour voir leurs techniques. Ils jouaient tous à peu près bien, ils étaient juste mauvais joueur. Grâce à un poursuiveur de mon équipe, plutôt habile les points augmentés. Mais Crabbe et Goyle ne laissait aucune chance à notre gardien, qui je devais n'étais pas très vif. Plus le match avançait, plus je voyais Harper se bouger, car il voulait absolument la place de Drago officiellement. Seulement, je n'allais pas me laisser faire, je voulais faire honneur à mon père qui était autrefois attrapeur. Haut dans les airs, j'aperçus le vif d'or, Harper le prenait déjà en chasse. Le capitaine arrêta le match et regarda dans notre direction. Rapidement, je dirigea Tornade vers le vif d'Or, à la vitesse de l'éclair, je me retrouva devant Harper, mais le vif d'Or montait très haut, alors j'allais encore plus haut. Je tendis la main, vers lui et la referma, Harper était bien trop loin, pour avoir eu une chance de l'attraper.

Puis je sentis un froid transcendant, je tenais fermement mon Vif d'Or et déscendit à toute allure vers le terrain. Quand j'arriva, je me souvins du froid que j'avais ressentit. C'était des Détraqueurs, bizarrement à part le froid, je n'avais pas ressentie de peur. Bref, je m'avança avec le Vif d'Or à la main, alors que Harper était encore derrière moi, ce garçon était vraiment lent. Urquhart, me regarda mais avec moins de dédain et nous fit part de son verdict.

\- Alors notre attrapeur sera Black, le poursuiveur le petit Warrington, d'après ce que j'avais compris son frère faisait partie de l'équipe avant et le gardien est Avery.

J'étais trop contente! J'avais cloué le bec de se débile de Capitaine, ma journée ne pouvait qu'être bonne. Je me rendis donc, dans la salle commune pour pouvoir me changer et me doucher, pour ensuite faire des recherches à la bibliothéque sur une façon de communiquer avec mes futurs partisans. Je me dépêcha et croisa Drago en sortant.

\- Où est ce que tu vas?

\- Je vais à la bibliothéque, répondis-je simplement. Pourquoi?

\- Le Pr Rogue m'a dit que tu devais te rendre dans son bureau, il a quelque chose à te dire.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, merci.

\- Au faite, n'oublie pas la soirée pour les nouveaux dans l'équipe de Qudditch.

\- T'inquiéte, répondis-je.

Donc, je dus faire un détour avant de me rendre à la bibliothéque, je me demandais ce que le Pr Rogue me voulait, c'était peut-être à cause de mes retards ou des points que j'ai pu donner aux Serpentard. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, je toqua à la porte du bureau de mon directeur de maison, qui m'autorisa à entrer.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir, Miss Black, ce que je fis. Je vous ai demander de venir, car vous m'avez parler, il y a quelques semaines que vous vouliez apprendre l'Occlumencie. Bien évidemment, j'en ai fait par au Pr Dumbledore, ce dernier m'a autorisé à le faire car il trouve que ça vous serait très utile... J'aimerais que vous informiez, Mr Potter que vos cours seront, tous les, Lundis, Mercredis et Vendredis soirs, après le dîner. Est-ce clair?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Ne soyez pas en retard, c'est une bien mauvaise habitude que vous prenez.

\- Désolée, dis-je en baissant honteusement la tête.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, informez aussi vos camarades de maison, de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ce soir, pendant que vous y ètes.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, au revoir, professeur.

Je m'éclipsa au plus vite et me rendis à la bibliothéque. Je fis signe à Mme Pince, avant de m'enfoncer entre les étagères, je pris un maximum de livre et les étudia un à un, pour trouver le moyen le plus efficace.

Le temps passa, sans que je puisse trouver une quelconque information. Je leva le nez des livres au bout de trois heures acharnés et vis quelqu'un en face de moi. C'était Hermione, remarquant que je l'avais fixé, elle baissa son livre et me fis un sourire contrit.

\- Tu étais tellement prise dans tes livres que je n'ai pas osé te déranger. Si tu veux que je m'en aille?, me chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais non pas du tout, tu peux rester... Au faite, peux-tu faire passer un message à Harry de ma part, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr que veux-tu?

\- Dis lui de me rejoindre après le dîner à... euh... la tour d'Astronomie.

\- D'accord, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

\- J'aimerais te le dire, mais Harry te racontera s'il en a aussi le droit.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille marcher un peu.

Je rangea tout mes livres et me remémora tout ce que j'ai pu lire dessus. A force de me torturer la tête, je ne remarqua pas que j'arrivais au bureau du Pr Lupin, il était d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec le Pr Dumbledore. Les seuls choses que je pus entendre, ce fut:"... l'assistant sera là, à partir de Janvier, Remus."

\- Miss Black que faisiez vous ici?, me demanda gentiment mon professeur contre les forces du mal.

\- Je me promenais dans les couloirs, ça m'aide à réfléchir après une longue séance à la bibliothéque.

\- Aah! Vous me rappelez moi à votre âge, je passais mon temps à réviser et révasser, dit le vieux directeur. Bon, je pense que je vais rejoindre mon bureau, n'oubliez pas de bien l'accueillir.

\- Bien sûr, professeur, répondit Lupin en soupirant. Le professeur Dumbledore commençait à déjà disparaître dans les couloirs, mais je courus pour le rejoindre. Je voulais mes réponses sur ma mère.

\- Attendez- moi!

Le Directeur s'arrêta et m'attendit à un détour.

\- Oui, Miss, que voulez vous?

\- Je me disais que la rentrée à Durmstrang était aussi entamée. Avez vous pris contacte avec le nouveau directeur?

\- Justement, il fallait que je vous en parle. En effet, j'ai pris contacte avec lui. Nous lui rendrons visite le Week-End prochain.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Dites moi, excusez mon indiscrétion, mais est-ce vrai que Mr Lupin va avoir un assistant?

\- De toute façon, ça se serait su un moment ou un autre, donc oui. Il vient des États-Unis, on me l'a recommandé et comme on est un peu en manque de professeurs, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas.

\- Vous êtes très attentionné.

\- Et vous très attentive.

On rigola un peu et quand nous arrivâmes à son bureau, je me rendis à la volière, pour voir comment Calidris allait.

J'attendais Harry depuis déjà un bon moment, à la Tour d'Astronomie, je commençais même à me demander s'il allait venir. Jusqu'à ce que j'entends des pas rapides dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule mais je ne voyais rien.

\- Qui est là?

Je pointa ma baguette en l'air, pour être prête à lancer et parer des sorts. Puis, Harry sortit de nul part se mit devant moi, tout sourire.

\- Je t'ai fait peur?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, j'étais nerveuse car je ne voyais rien.

\- C'était juste moi dans ma cape d'invisibilité, me répondit-il comme si de rien était.

\- Comment aurais-je pu le savoir? Et, puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps, pour me rejoindre?

\- Je le conçois, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Mais, j'étais dans le couloir tranquillement pour te rejoindre, quand j'ai croisé Romilda Vane. Elle voulait me parler mais je lui disais que non...

\- C'est bon, je m'en fiche Harry, pas besoin de détail sur tes conquètes.

\- Ce n'est pas une conquéte..., s'offusqua le garçon à lunette.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te dire que le professeur Rogue m'a donné les dates pour les cours d'occlumencie.

\- Quoi? Toi aussi tu vas en prendre, comment ça se fait?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de me sentir vulnérable.

\- Oh! Et, c'est quoi les dates?

\- Trois fois par semaine, le Lundi, Mercredi et Jeudi, le soir après le dîner.

\- D'accord, je serai présent. As-tu autre chose à me dire?

\- Je ne crois pas, on peut y aller.

\- Je vais te raccompagner à tes cachots.

\- Mes cachots comme tu dis, sont très agréables.

\- C'est bien un Serpentard!

\- Tu n'aimerais pas que je critique ta tour, alors fais de même. D'ailleurs, tu m'y améneras un jour?

\- On est pas censé, faire entrer des éléves d'une autre maison, hésita-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît! Personne est censé le savoir, aussi, m'exclamais-je en pointant sa cape d'insvisibilité du doigt.

\- Hum...d'accord. Seulement, si j'ai quelque chose en échange.

\- Ça me parait équitable, mais que veux-tu?

\- Pour le moment, j'ai rien à te proposer, mais quand le moment viendra, tu le sauras.

\- Grand bien te fasse. Bon, il faut que je me dépêche sinon Drago ne va pas être content...

\- Ah! La soirée pour les nouveaux de l'équipe Serpentard. Qui sont les heureux élus?, railla-t-il.

\- Il y a Warrington, le poursuiveur, en quatrième année. Avery en tant que Gardien, celui-ci est en sixième année. Et, pour finir, moi, au poste d'attrapeur.

\- Au poste d'attrapeur, j'ai bien entendu, toi?

\- Oui, ça te pose un problème le Griffon?

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'avais jamais vu de fille à ce poste.

\- Il y a un début à tout, je le dois à mon balai.

\- Un modificateur, c'est ça.

\- Ouais.

\- Sirius m'en a parlé. Bon, j'approche dans le territoire ennemis, je me sauve.

Je fis une bise sur la joue du Griffondor, qui resta quelques instants planté dans le couloir, avant de s'éclipser dans sa cape d'invisibilité. J'entra dans la salle commune et comme je ne voulais pas me faire disputer par mon directeur de maison, j'insonorisa la pièce. Personne ne fit attention et tant mieux, je me faufilais, entre les corps des Quatrièmes, Cinquièmes, Sixièmes et Septièmes année, qui se déhanchaient, pour me rendre jusque devant la cheminé, le froid de la Tour d'Astronomie m'avait glacé. En m'assayant sur un fauteuil, je vis Drago arriver devant moi.

\- Où est ce que tu étais?

\- J'avais un rendez-vous, répondis-je évasivement.

\- Et, puis-je savoir avec qui, princesse?

\- Personne d'important.

\- Tu m'en diras pas plus...

\- Exactement.

\- Je le saurais un moment ou un autre, tiens je t'ai pris un verre.

Je regarda le liquide et pris une lampé, c'était vachement bon;

\- C'est trop bon, ça s'appelle comment?

\- Bierraubeurre.

\- Je ne connais pas les alcools sorcier, t'en as d'autres à me proposer?

\- Il y a du Whisky Pur Feu, si tu veux.

J'hocha très contente et Drago sortit sa baguette, des verres apparurent ainsi qu'une bouteille qui renversait le liquide ambré. Quand il fut rempli, j'amena le verre à mes lèvres. Après plusieurs gorgé, je sentais une forte et agréable chaleur se répandre dans ma gorge. Je finis mon verre et en pris plusieurs à la suite.

\- Je crois que je vais danser, dis-je un peu trop éméchée.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dans ton état, s'inquièta mon cousin.

\- Mais si...laisse moi m'amuser un peu...

Je me rendis sur la piste de danse et commença à me déhancher sur la musique rythmée. Voyant que Blaise et un jeune Serpentard de Sixième année s'amusaient, je pris leurs mains et dansa avec eux. Il me semblait jamais m'être autant amusée. Je me fichais de tout et faisait ce que je voulais. Le jeune Serpentard un peu fatigué, rejoignit le buffet, alors je me colla un peu plus à Blaise, qui lui laissa se balader sur moi, outrageusement. Normalement, si on me pelotait, je repoussais le mec et c'était fini, mais l'effet de l'alcool sur mon organisme me rendait tellement euphorique, que limite je lui en demandais plus. J'avais chaud même très chaud et sentir ses mains sur mon corps n'aidaient pas. Nous étions pas les seuls dans cette transe, tous ceux qui étaient encore debout se lâchaient, ne faisant même plus attention à ce qui les entouraient. Sentant des mains remonter le long de mon T-shirt, je me cambra un peu plus sur le jeune homme contre moi. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer le tout, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête et que l'on me tire hors de la piste et de mon partenaire.

\- Pourquoi, est ce que tu fais ça Drago, je m'amusais bien...

\- Blaise était à deux doigts de te baiser sur la piste, non mais t'as cru quoi?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, on dansait seulement, le taquinais-je.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai une potion Anti-Gueule de bois, dans ma valise, tu te sentiras mieux demain.

\- Oh la la! Drago, tu commences à prendre les devants, c'est chaud, répliquais-je en rigolant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?, s'énerva-t-il.

Je me rapprocha de lui de façon à ce que son corps se retrouve contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, ton regard était déjà brûlant de désir. Je me suis sentie toute émoustillée, je dois l'avouer. Et, quand on était à ton manoir, tu ne faisais que me mater le derrière. Je suis très lucide Drago, je vois tout, je sais tout aussi. Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant que Lucius et Narcissa veulent que je tombe dans tes bras. Sache que je suis libre de mes actes, si je te veux, je t'aurais et dans le cas contraire, je te laisse tomber. Ne me crois pas acquise par les prochains actes, je ne suis même pas sûr de me souvenir de ce qu'il va se passer, alors profite.

\- Quels actes? Tu me demandes d'abuser de toi?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassa fiévreusement sur la bouche, pour le faire taire. Il répondit à mon baiser et me jeta sur son lit.

**( NDA:C'est-il passé quelque chose? ;) )**

Laissant Drago, qui s'était endormi, je pris mes affaires, m'habilla rapidement pour me rendre dans mon dortoir, j'étais trop fatiguée. Les filles n'étaient pas encore présente. je m'allongea et tomba dans un sommeil profond, après avoir difficilement mis mon pyjama.

Je me réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête, c'était hallucinant. Le pire était que je me souvenais pas trop de la soirée, mis à part que j'avais beaucoup bu, dansé, avant de me rendre dans ma chambre dormir. Tout le monde dormait, alors je pris quelques habits puis me dirigea dans la douche. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, même si j'avais une tête de détérré, j'alla dans la Grande Salle prendre mon petit déjeuné. Il y avait que les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années présents chez les Serpentard. Quand j'entra, tout le monde me regarda. Je titubais un peu mais tenta de marcher le plus droit possible. Comme je ne voulais pas être seule, j'alla m'asseoir auprès de Neville à sa table.

\- Bonjour, Neville.

\- Bonjour Calypso, tu sais que tu t'es trompée de table?

\- Je suis venue parce que je le voulais. Tu ne voulais pas de moi, dis-je en faisant la moue.

\- Non non, tu peux rester.

\- Merci.

Je me servis et Ron s'installa devant moi, un air malicieux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Que veux-tu Ron?

\- Qui te dis que je veux quelque chose?

\- Ton expression.

\- Bon, d'accord, je voulais savoir si t'avais des détails croustillants sur la fête des Serpentards hier.

\- Honnêtement, j'en ai pas. J'ai tellement bu, d'ailleurs ça se voit à ma tête que je suis sûre d'avoir oublié un partie de la soirée. Je peux juste te dire que j'ai dansé avec Theodore Nott et Blase Zabini, tous les Griffons buvaient mes paroles.

\- Même sur Drago?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai eu une conversation avec lui.

\- A propos de quoi?

\- Je sais plus, répondis-je exaspérée.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, la Princesse Black sait s'amuser.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? J'ai l'air coincé?

\- C'est ce qui se dit, m'informa-t-il évasif.

\- Je sais m'amuser, il faut seulement me prendre sur le fait. Et puis-je en savoir plus, sur ce qu'il se dit sur moi?

\- Tout le monde dit que tu t'es battue en début semaine, d'où le fait que tu portes un pansement sur le nez.

\- Ah? Et, contre qui?

\- Parait-il que c'était contre Pansy, tu lui aurais remise les idées en place.

\- J'ai en effet parler avec Pansy, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'avoir recours aux poings, il suffit de l'intimider. Mais, tu veux que je te dises un secret?

Ses yeux pétillaient tellement il voulait en apprendre plus. Il se leva du banc et approcha son oreille près de ma bouche.

\- C'est une ancienne douleurs mal remise, après un duel avec Bellatrix.

Il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda avec un air dubitatif.

\- Ça m'a valu un nez cassé mais j'ai gagné.

Il me sourit et je sentis qu'une nouvelle amitié était en train de naître entre nous. Allait-elle durer?


	10. Chapter 9

9.

Le lundi arriva très rapidement, j'avais tout de même pris le temps de rendre visite à Hagrid et Crockdur. Bien que son thé était plutôt bon, je trouva que ses gâteaux étaient beaucoup trop dure pour mes dents. Je les reposa donc et mangea un caramel, très gentiment proposer par le demi-géant. Nous parlions de tout et de rien à la fois, autant que les animaux de la forêt interdite que de la simple vie au château. J'écoutais très attentivement ce qu'il me racontait car j'aimais beaucoup le calme et le repos qu'apportait sa petite maison douillette.

Encore dans mes livres, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Il y avait un livre parmi tous qui m'avait particulièrement captivé. Ce fut celui de Grindelwald, cette homme était un pur géni, je me voyais beaucoup en lui et sur sa façon de penser. J'avais été très surprise de voir que Dumbledore et lui même avaient traînés, ensemble. Il allait falloir que j'en sache un peu plus auprès du directeur. De plus, ils avaient fait beaucoup de recherche sur l'existence des Reliques de la Mort, chose qui m'interessait grandement, car quelque part j'en possédais une et pour ce qui était de la cape d'invisibilité, j'avais vu qu'Harry en avait une. Il ne me restait plus que trouver la Pierre de Résurection. Bien que je me demandais à quoi, elle pourrait me servir? La cacher serait un bon moyen, pour que personne y touche, puisque d'après ce que j'avais lu sur le Conte de Beedle, que la jeune femme n'était pas très heureuse.

Ce qui m'embêtait le plus, c'était un moyen de communication entre mes partisans et moi même. Je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre, pourtant j'avais demandé de nombreux livres à Lucius, mais il était impossible pour moi de trouver une réponse à mes questions. Je ne laissais pas tomber pour autant, puisque j'avais trouvé des sorts pour protéger la salle que Drago était censé me trouver. Je soupira de fatigue et me rendit à l'extérieur auprès du lac, pour réfléchir plus amplement à ce que je voulais. Ma solitude fut de courte durée, puisque lorsque je vérifia l'heure, je devais me rendre à la Grande Salle, pour manger.

Ce fut en traînant les pieds que je commença à y aller, car un élément imprévu se mit en travers de ma route. Il s'agissait malheureusement de l'esprit frappeur du Château, Peeves. Il essayait de me suivre discrêtement, sauf que je l'avais repéré bien avant. J'entendais même de l'eau goutter sur les pavés de pierre. Je sortis ma baguette et m'arrêta net avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, où je supposais être de nouveau en retard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Peeves?, demandais-je simplement mais avec une once d'autorité.

Il se mit à rire d'avance de sa bêtise alors que je commençais à perdre un peu patience. Peeves avait l'apparence d'un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, sur laquelle un sourire malicieux planait constamment. Lorsqu'il parlait, il produisait une sorte de caquètement. Je lui trouvais un visage assez sournois.

\- Je te préviens avant que tu ne fasses quoi que soit. Penses-tu que se soit une bonne idée de venir m'embêter.

\- Et pourquoi pas?, caquèta-t-il.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis une Serpentard et que je doute que le Baron Sanglant, accepte que ses protégés soient importunés.

\- Même si cette raison pourrait être valable, il ne m'a pas interdit d'embêter la nouvelle septième année, me dit-il sournoisement.

\- Arrête tout de suite! Je te préviens s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu entendras parler de moi!

Il rigola de nouveau, se moquant ainsi outrageusement de moi. Puis son fou rire s'accentua lorsque le seau d'eau me tomba dessus. J'étais aussi trempé que lorsque Tornade m'avait faite tomber dans le lac. J'étais très en colère mais je me força à me calmer, il me servait strictement à rien de m'en prendre après lui. Je risquais largement plus de problème que lui, si le château commençait à s'effondrer. Je ragea et rentra encore mouillé dans la grande salle. Quelques personnes me regardèrent, seulement, les autres étaient occupés à parler et à manger joyeusement. Je me dirigea vers ma table, où une place vaquait, à côté de Crabbe. Je grimaça mais m'assit tout de même, avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

\- Qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé?, me demanda Drago.

\- Un cadeau de Peeves, répondis-je évasivement.

Je n'étais pas très bonne humeur, tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire, n'avais pas abouti et après ce que Peeves m'avais fait, je me sentais encore plus mal. Je ne faisais que soupirer inlassablement et ruminer, pendant toute l'heure du repas. Le pire était qu'après le repas, ma journée n'allait pas se finir, il fallait que je me rends au cour d'Occlumencie donné par mon directeur de maison. Après un dernier soupir je me leva avant tout le monde.

\- Où est ce que tu vas?

\- Je vais me changer Drago, j'ai un rendez-vous juste après, je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise dans des habits secs et propres.

\- Je peux t'accompagner jusque dans la salle commune, j'ai fini de manger et j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Je lui fis signe de la tête qu'il pouvait et nous nous en allâmes vers nos cachots.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Mieux vaut que l'on ne nous entend pas, ce que je vais te dire pourrais t'interesser.

J'espérais que notre conversation n'allait pas durer trop longtemps, mais on se rendit dans sa chambre, qu'il protégea par quelques sortilèges.

\- C'est à propos?

\- Et, bien, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. Toute la semaine, j'ai pensé à ce que tu voulais, soit une salle pour que l'on puisse faire tranquillement nos réunions. Il y a bien un endroit où l'on pourrait aller. Personne n'ose y aller, peut-être...

\- Abrége Drago, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- J'y viens. Il s'agit de la Chambre des Secrets. Il faut simplement l'aménager et elle sera utilisable.

\- Sirius m'en a un peu parler sans rentrer dans les détails. Mais pourquoi pas? Ce serait une bonne idée.

\- Par contre, elle est pour le fermée. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut parler Fourchelang.

\- Ah! La langue des serpents... Je me débrouillerais pour l'ouvrir, ce n'est pas Potter qui sait le parler?

\- Oui, grimaça Drago.

\- J'irais lui demander quelques leçons, dans ce cas.

Drago allait dire quelque chose puis se ravisa aussitôt. Je sortis de sa chambre et me prépara avant d'aller dans le bureau de Rogue. Je me depêcha pour ne pas arriver en retard. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas car Harry était de la porte et attendait patiemment l'arrivée du Professeur. Je le salua discrétement et repensa à ce que m'avait dit Drago quelques minutes avant. Je regarda Harry, lui aussi avait les yeux levaient sur moi, ils les baissa immédiatement. Ne faisant pas attention, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui parla.

\- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me dit-il très surpris de mon approche.

\- Je sais que tu parles Fourchelang, j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes quelques mots.

\- C'est une demande peu banale, hésita-il. Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

\- Parce que je m'interesse à tout. Et, ça me permettra de passer plus de temps avec toi et donc te connaître autrement que par les récits des autres. Nous faisons pratiquement partie de la même famille.

\- Et, bien,... C'est d'accord! Il faudra que tu me dises tes heures de libre pour que je puisse m'arranger aussi.

\- Génial! Merci Harry!

Je lui souris grandement et entra dans le Bureau, le Pr Rogue avait ouvert la porte de l'intérieur pour nous faire entrer. On s'asseilla tous les deux sur des chaises, le Pr regarda Harry avec mépris puis se tourna vers moi. Il se permit de souffler et commença son récit.

\- J'ai lu avec beaucoup d'attention, le devoir que vous m'avez rendu, Miss Black. Il était très bien rédigé seulement, la théorie diffère avec la pratique. De plus, je sais que la principale source de votre puissance est dans votre baguette. Seulement, dans cette discipline, il n'est pas indispensable de l'utiliser. Je vous demanderais donc, de ne pas la sortir de votre poche. Comme vous ne savez pas comment je procéde, nous commencerons par Potter.

Je fis un sourire d'encouragement à Harry qui me fit une grimace et sa torture débuta. Il semblait souffrir, de devoir lutter contre le Pr. Ça devait être difficile pour lui d'être obliger de tout partager, en se sentant impuissant fasse à l'intrusion. Je contracta mes poings car je détestais me sentir impuissante et Rogue se montrait impitoyable avec le pauvre Harry. Après ce qu'il sembla une éternité pour Potter. Le Pr pas le moins du monde fatigué se dirigea vers moi, comme si j'étais sa proie. Je lui lança un regard glacial, mais je me concentra sur ce que je voulais montrer, pas sur ma vie d'avant, celle d'une vermine moldue. J'avais pas envie de ressasser mon passé avec Hearl. Personne devait savoir ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Oublier, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

\- Legilimens!, prononça mon directeur de maison en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

Je ferma les yeux pour me concentrer un maximum, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Des images commencèrent à affluer, sur les deux derniers mois. Rien n'allait être laisser en travers, tel un serpent, le Pr s'infiltrait dans mes souvenirs. Je criais de désespoir car même ce que je ne voulais pas ce qu'il sache, il le percevait. Je sentais des gouttes de transpiration couler le long de mon front. Je comprenais exactement ce que ressentait Harry, lors des attaques que l'on recevait. Je n'arrivais pas à me battre, peu à peu, je laissa mon esprit s'éclaicir de plus en plus aux yeux de mon professeur de potion. Il voyait mes retrouvailles avec ma famille, ma conversation avec Lucius, le duel que j'avais eu avec Bellatrix, même ce que je ressentais lui aussi le ressentait. Il sortit de ma tête avant d'en savoir plus. Je suffoquais à moitié lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Le Pr me regardait comme si c'était la première fois, mais il ne connaissait pas tout de moi.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui!, siffla-t-il. Vous pouvez y aller Potter, j'ai à parler avec Miss Black.

\- Oui, professeur.

Harry s'en alla rapidement, limite en courant, il prit tout de même le temps de me faire un sourire d'encouragement. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Rogue était assis en fasse de moi, sur son bureau, il me regardait avec beaucoup d'interrogation.

\- Cette séance vous a appris quelque chose?

\- Oui, murmurais-je piteusement.

S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais apprise c'était qu'il était sadique et que je détestais le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il exerçait sur moi.

\- Bien, car si un jour le Seigneur des Ténébres venait à apprendre ce que vous cachez, vous risqueriez beaucoup plus que votre propre vie. Il va falloir que vous percévérez, Miss Black. Je n'accepterais aucun échec de votre part.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Vos projets sont pour le moins surprenant. Vous voulez reprendre le travail de Grindelwald, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- J'ai pensé à cela, bien avant d'avoir appris son existence, ajoutais-je.

\- Soit! Sachez juste que si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit demandez moi. Je pense en effet comme Lucius, que votre façon de voir les choses est plus juste que celles de Voldemort.

\- Vous m'en envoyez ravie.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, je vous conseille de penser à un paysage lors de notre prochaine séance. Si vous vous concentrez dessus, il vous sera plus facile pour vous de créer une barrière.

\- Je vois, merci pour vos conseils. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Je m'en alla aussi vite qu'Harry et me rendit dans ma salle commune. Seul Drago était près de la cheminé à m'attendre, je supposa car il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous deux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Je pensais qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te montre où étaient l'entrée.

\- Hum...

Je réfléchissa quelques minutes et accepta. Le problème s'était que le couvre feu était déjà passé. Il allait falloir que nous soyons discret, pour que nous nous fassions pas prendre par un professeur. Prenant plusieurs passages secrets que je ne connaissais pas, nous arrivâmes aux toilettes des filles du Troisièmes étages. Drago m'expliqua le fonctionnement de l'ouverture de la porte, qu'il lui a été donné par son père, qui lui même l'avait eu par Voldemort. J'analysa attentivement, la soi disant entrée, il allait falloir que j'ai rapidement un rendez vous avec Harry si je voulais, mener à bien mes dessins.

De nouveau le week-end arriva et je n'avais pas encore trouver le temps de donner un rendez-vous avec Harry, mais je comptais bien en avoir un, le week-end, prochain. Ce week-end là, avec le Pr Dumbledore nous devions nous rendre à Durmstrang, rendre visite à son Directeur. Prenant la photo de mes parents avec ainsi qu'une petite valise. Pour ne pas être désartibulé et que le voyage se passe dans de plus bref délai. Le Pr décida que nous devions prendre un Portoloin. On se rendit donc à Pré-au-lard pour que le déplacement se déroule en dehors et de l'école.

\- Ah! Le voilà!

L'objet que le Directeur désigna était un simple chapeau melon miteux. Je posa ma main dessus et lorsque le décompte commença je sentis un tiraillement au niveau du nombril, pas de quoi nous faire mal, mais suffisamment désagréable pour m'arracher une grimace. Nous voltigeons à grande allure dans un tourbillon, je sentais d'ailleurs mon petit déjeuné remonter le long de mon oesophage. Le déplacement sorcier, c'était pas trop pour moi. Le pire se fut l'aterrissage, on lâcha le chapeau et alors que le professeur descendit avec élégeance, je m'étala par terre et le visage dans la boue. Et, encore un coup dans le nez, en plus de ne pas supporter les transports sorciers, mon nez subissait à chaque fois des dommages. Ayant prévu un mouchoir de poche au cas où ce genre d'accident m'arriverait, j'appuya avec celui-ci sur mon appendice douloureux qui saignait.

\- Les déplacements ne sont pas fait pour vous, me fit remarquer le vieux.

\- J'avais remarqué, dis-je acerbe.

Essayant de me rendre présentable en enlevant un maximum de boue sur mon visage, en plus du sang, je regarda ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Le temps était glacial, je resserra ma cape sur mon corps et nous marchâmes vers l'école qui se dessinait près de nous. Elle était imposante mais pas aussi belle que le Château Poudlard, mais avait son charme. Le domaine de l'institut était très grand et comptait des lacs, ainsi que des montagnes. J'avais lu dans les livres de la bibliothéque que Durmstrang n'acceptait que des élèves garçons, rares étaient les filles ayant pu exceptionnellement pu y étudier et qu'il y avait la marque de Grindelwald sur l'un des murs du château, j'espérais que j'allais pouvoir la voir de près. Le froid meurtrissait mes mains et je n'avais pas pensé à me jeter un sort de Réchauffement. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les grandes portes du château, un vieux concierge aussi aigris que Rusard, nous ouvrit la porte en nous demandant la raison de notre venue.

\- Nous sommes ici pour le week-end, nous avons été convié par le Directeur Ivankov.

\- Vous êtes le Directeur Dumbledore et Miss Black?

\- C'est cela, répondit aimablement le vieux gâteux.

\- Venez, le directeur vous attend dans le Réfectoire.

Nous le suivîmes dans les couloirs sombres du château et on nous fit entrer dans une salle plutôt grande. Elle n'était pas très joyeuse mais la bonne humeur parmi les élèves du château se fit sentir. Étant la seule fille dans ce château, entièrement masculin, vu que je n'avais pas vu une seule fille parmi les élèves, je m'approcha un peu plus du directeur, que je sentis rire légèrement en sentant que je m'étais rapprochée de lui. Sous les yeux inquisiteurs des jeunes hommes de la salle, je cacha mon visage crasseux, je n'étais vraiment pas présentable. Bien que le sang avait séché, je ne retira pas le mouchoir.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, débuta l'homme devant nous les cheveux foncés, comme la plupart des autres de cette salle et un accent ridicule qui aurait pu me faire dans d'autres circonstance. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans notre école.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est très appréciable de votre part de nous accorder votre hospitalité.

\- Ce n'est rien. Pourrais-je faire quelque chose pour vous avant que nous commencions le banquet prévu pour votre venue, très attendue?

\- Miss Black ne supporte pas beaucoup les voyages alors serait-il possible qu'elle se rend aux toilettes, pour se rendre un peu plus présentable?

\- Bien sûr, s'enquit le Directeur de Durmstrang, qui ne put cacher un sourire moqueur. Anton, aménez notre invitée dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Le concierge me demanda de la suivre ce que je fis. Lorsque je me retrouva seule dans les toilettes, j'enleva toute la terre et le sang sur mon visage, je me recoiffa. Puis je regarda de plus près mon nez, prenant dans ma valise que j'avais faite agrandir, je sortis un pansement que je posa doucement sur l'arrête. Je rangea mon fouillis ainsi que ma cape dans mon manteau et je mis un gilet chaud, fait par Andromeda, par dessus mon pull en cachemire blanc, offert par Narcissa. Satisfaite par mon apparence, je sortis des toilettes, il y avait personne devant. Je retrouva sans problème le chemins dans les couloirs et j'entra dans le réfectoire, où je supposais que tout le monde m'attendait. De nouveau tous les hommes de la salle me regardèrent, mais je fis mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, j'entendais chuchoter à mon passage mais je rejoignis ma place, qui était auprès de Dumbledore, près d'Ivankov.

\- Nous pouvons commencer!

Les plats étaient déjà sur les tables encore chaud, on se servit généreusement, bien que rustique, ça me paraissait très bon. Prenant ce qui me venait, je me servis en bourrant mon assiette. J'avais très faim, à cause de mes heures passés à la bibliothéque, au début on ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi, alors je mangeais tout ce qu'il me passait sous la main. Jusqu'à ce que Ivankov s'interesse un peu à moi.

\- Le Pr Dumbledore m'a dit que vous recherchiez un ancien élève dans nos archives. Étant professeur depuis un bout de temps, peut-être que je pourrais vous aider.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part, monsieur. Aurais-je le droit de me rendre dans votre bibliothéque si possible?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Évitez tout de même de lire les livres de magie noir, me conseilla Dumbledore.

J'hocha la tête sans grande conviction, lorsque le déjeuné se termina, le directeur nous amena dans son bureau pour plus d'intimité. On marcha longuement, puis nous entrâmes dans un grand bureau, assez bien aménagé. Comme à Poudlard, les directeurs étaient dans des tableaux, je les regarda attentivement et remarqua qu'ils avaient tous un air renfrogné. Ne m'attardant pas, je m'assaya sur le sofa que nous avez désigné le directeur, pour que l'on puisse prendre notre thé.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seul, pourriez vous me montrer la photo de la jeune fille que vous cherchez. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera difficile de la retrouver, nous avons eu très peu d'élève féminine dans ce château.

Je sortis la photo que j'avais jusque là, laissé dans ma poche et la tendis au directeur. Ivankov la regarda attentivement, mais ne semblait tout à fait convaincu. Je soupira défaitiste, je basais beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Connaître mon identité était très importante pour moi, je ne pouvais pas, ne pas savoir. Je baissa la tête piteusement, Dumbledore voyant que je ne me sentais pas bien, posa sa main osseuse sur ma tête, caressant affectueusement mes cheveux dorés.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, elle ne me dit rien. Par contre, je vais en parler avec les autres directeurs, par rapport à sa date de naissance. Je ferais quelques recherches dans les registres de l'école. Normalement, je pourrais tout vous donner demain.

\- Merci, pour votre investissement. Nous allons nous retirer, maintenant, répondit mon Directeur.

On sortie de la salle bredouille. J'avais tout de même laissé ma photo au cas où. Silencieusement avec Dumbledore, nous marchâmes dans les couloirs. Je suivais le vieux, puisqu'il semblait savoir où est-ce qu'il se dirigeait. Puis on arriva devant un mur, une grande gravure y était incruté. Avec sa baguette Dumbledore éclaira un peu plus la gravure, il s'agissait de la marque de Grindelwald, celle des Reliques de la Mort.


	11. Chapter 10

10.

\- Vous reconnaissez cette marque, n'est ce pas?

\- Cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, m'avoua le Professeur.

\- Est ce que vos recherches, vous manque?

\- J'ai eu en ce temps des pensées mauvaises. La seule chose qui me manque est mon partenaire.

\- Vous étiez proche?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- J'ai lu dans les livres que vous étiez anciennement proche de Grindelwald, mais ne dise pas la raison de votre discorde. Je sais que ça n'a pas de rapport avec seulement des "mauvaises" pensées.

Il me regarda gravement. Comme s'il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à cette conversation, mais je ne voulais pas. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux était très important pour moi, dans la recherche de la Pierre de Résurrection.

\- Parlez moi de vos recherches.

\- Nous pensions que les familles descendantes des Peverell pourrait être en possession des Reliques. Nous faisions d'énorme recherche sur les anciennes familles de Sang-pur britannique. Le temps à passé et j'avais créés des liens très fort avec Gellert. Malheureusement, un incident est arrivé et a provoqué la mort de ma soeur. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai négligé mon entourage, une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvé à me battre contre Gellert.

\- Je vois. Mais avez vous retrouvez les héritiers?

\- Et bien, il y a les Potter, qui on la cape d'invisibilité de Ignotus Peverell. Puis, il y a les Gaunt avec la Pierre de Résurrection, seulement cette pierre est pour le moment introuvable. Et, pour la dernière famille, il s'agit des Black qui ont eu la Baguette de Sureau, en plus de vous avoir comme héritiaire pour la jumelle.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'Harry est un cousin très éloigné?

\- Il y a eu d'autre liaison Potter-Black avant, mais oui, m'informa-t-il.

\- Et pour la dernière famille? Connaissez vous le dernier héritié?

\- Il s'agit d'un de mes anciens élèves Tom Jedusor.

\- Savez vous où il est?

\- Et, bien, il se déplace, me dit-il mystérieusement.

Il fallait que je fasse absolument des recherches sur cet homme. Si je voulais retrouver la Pierre, le mieux était d'approcher les descendants. Pour se faire, des recherches à Poudlard étaient nécessaires. Ou peut être que Lucius avait une idée sur la personne. Comme Calidris n'était pas venu avec moi, je devais attendre la fin du Week-End pour pouvoir donner ma lettre. Dumbledore me laissa seule dans mes pensées et je pris la décision de me rendre à la bibliothéque, cette dernière devait regorgé de nouveaux sorts, que ce soit en magie noir quand blanche.

Peu de personne voir aucun élève était à la bibliothéque, de plus personne la surveillé, j'étais seule et tant mieux. En même temps, tout le monde était de sortie, pour aller jouer au Quidditch et je ne souhaitais pas avoir encore plus froid à l'extérieur. L'histoire du Grand Nord ne m'interessait pas du tout, la seule chose que je faisais été de prendre sur un parchemins, le plus de sort possible. Plus je tournais les pages du livre, plus je me rendais compte que je devenais addicte à la magie noir. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un sort, qui était génial pour mes projets. Il ressemblait un peu au sort qu'utilisait Voldemort pour la Marque des Ténébres. La base était la même, seulement elle était visible que par les partisans. Avant de pouvoir l'apposer sur quelqu'un, il fallait que j'utilise un dessins qui prendrait vit, grâce à une potion. Mais avant de le faire sur les autres, il fallait que je me l'appose à moi même.

Je regarda les ingrédients à utiliser mais ils n'étaient pas facile à trouver. Il allait falloir que je demande à Rogue de me prêter des ingrédients dans son armoire personnel. Heureuse de ma découverte, je décida de me rendre à l'extérieur observer la façon de jouer des élèves de Durmstrang.

J'avais jamais aussi mal dormi. La chambre dans laquelle j'étais, était congelée et j'avais pas penser à utiliser un sort pour me réchauffer. Comme je n'avais pas le droit, d'allumer la cheminé, les draps avaient été froids, tout le long de la nuit. Ce fut de mauvaise humeur que je me rendus dans le réfectoire pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Le Pr Dumbledore était anormalement joyeux et Ivankov me jetait des regards avec des petits rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Le petit déjeuné finit, le Directeur nous amena à son bureau. Il allait peut être me rendre de bonne humeur, s'il m'annonçait une bonne nouvelle. Comme le jour précédent, on nous servit du Thé, puis le directeur se mit à parler en sortant un paquet de feuille, qu'il me tendit.

\- Voici, tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé. Vous serez surprise, je vous l'assure. Vous faites partie d'une grande famille, Miss Black...

N'écoutant plus ce qu'il disait, j'ouvris avec hâte, les résultats de ses recherches. Je retrouva la photo que j'avais prêté et vit en dessous une autre photo, mais celle d'une jeune fille au regard de glace. Je regarda le dossier en entier, je retrouva une adresse d'habitation, son nom, son prénom, sa famille, rien n'était laissé à l'écart. Et, le directeur avait raison j'étais vraiment étonnée par ce que je voyais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'étais sa descendante. Je ferma les yeux deux minutes et réfléchis. Finalement, tout était logique, ma façon d'être de penser, c'était génétique.

\- Je me disais aussi que votre visage m'était très familier, ajouta Dumbledore.

Sortant de ma léthargie, sans un mot, je remercia le Directeur de Durmstrang, puis mon directeur décida notre départ. Notre retour à Poudlard se passa en douceur, pour une fois. Bien que je me sois retrouvé par terre, j'étais tellement abasourdie sur mes origines que j'avais même pas maugréait. Rusard ouvrit les barrières de l'école et à peine entré, que Dumbledore, me laissa seule avec mes réflexions. Calidris se posa sur mon épaule doucement, puis je lui caressa son plumage doux et me mis à sourire.

\- Si seulement tu savais Calidris, murmurais-je.

Le temps doux d'Ecosse me faisait le plus grand bien, un grand soleil m'avait accueilli, mais j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire, notamment écrire une lettre à Lucius et rendre visite à mon directeur de maison. Aussi vite arrivé, je ne me laissa pas le temps de me prélasser au soleil, avec mes camarades Serpentards. Je croisa dans un couloir Neville que je salua rapidement, puis quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivée dans mon dortoir. Je sortis un parchemin et une plume, Calidris se posa en haut de mon lit à baldaquin et je commença à écrire:

" A Lucius Malfoy,

J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire, comme vous le savez, je me suis rendue à Durmstrang, pour en savoir plus sur mes origines. Tout ce que j'ai appris est impensable mais pourtant si évidant. Je m'explique: après un entretien devant la marque des Reliques de la Mort, faite par Grindelwald. Dumbledore m'a apprise beaucoup de chose sur la famille Black. Saviez vous que j'étais la descente direct avec Sirius, Drago, Narcissa et Bellatrix de Antioche Peverell? Celui qui fut le premier à Maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Ceci pourrait expliquer le fait que je détiens sa jumelle, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire des recherches sur ma famille pour trouver la prophétie. Ensuite, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'Harry Potter était le descendant de Ignotus Pevevell, jusque là je ne pense pas que ce soit une grande découverte puisque vous étiez au courant qu'il était en possession d'une cape d'invisibilité. Seul une chose me laisse perplexe, j'ai entendu parler de Tom Jedusor, qui serait le descendant des Gaunt, soit de Cadmus Peverell, le détenteur de la Pierre de Résurection, si vous avez eu connaissance de lui, j'aimerais que vous me donniez des informations sur cette personne pour que je puisse éventuellement la rencontrer, bien que le vieux gâteux m'ait dit qu'il se déplacait régulièrement. Pour ne pas en finir avec ce récit, j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothéque de Durmstrang un moyen de communiquer entre moi et mes partisans. Je vous en direz plus quand succé, il y aura. La dernière chose que j'ai à vous dire, doit rester entre nous, pour le moment nous serons trois au courant, il s'agit de mes origines. J'ai donc appris que ma façon de penser, n'était pas une coïncidence si Gellert Grindelwald l'avait aussi, puisque je suis sa petite fille. En effet, ma mère s'appelait Nolaé Grindelwald. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de faire de recherche sur ma famille, mais quand ce sera le cas, je vous assure, que si ma mère était encore en vie, j'irai la retrouver. En ce qui concerne mon Grand Père, emprisoné à la prison de Nurmengard, comme sa localisation m'est inconnue, je ne vais pas le chercher, pour le moment. Je pense vous avoir tout dit à très bientôt, je l'espère.

Cordialement.

Calypso Walburga Black"

Je donna la lettre à Calidris qui partit le plus vite possible de la chambre pour se rendre à l'extérieur du château. Comme personne ne m'avait abordé, je me rendis au bureau de Rogue. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore présent, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de me rendre près de la salle de classe pour frapper à la porte. On l'ouvrit en grand et le professeur se tenait devant, à peine il se décala pour me laisser passer, j'entra dans sa salle en trombe et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Miss Black?, s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas prendre ce ton avec moi, m'exclamais-je. Mais vous pouvez en effet, faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Comme il vous plaira, dit-il avec un brin d'ironie dans la voie.

\- Si seulement vous pensiez ce que vous disiez, ce serait une aubaine, soupirais-je en balançant les mains d'exaspération. Mais bon, il y a du mieux. Bon, ce que je voudrais ce serait les ingrédients de cette liste.

Je lui donna la liste qu'il décortiqua minutieusement. Ses sourcils broussailleux se levèrent à certains moments et il faisait la moue. Je ne connaissais pas tous les ingrédients et je n'avais pas le temps de faire des recherches, plus poussé. Il regarda dans son armoire s'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

\- J'ai pratiquement tous les produits, certains sont à aller chercher dans la forêt interdite.

\- Très bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste faire, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

\- Ça me dérange pas de me rendre dans la forêt interdite, pour chercher quelques fleurs, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne?

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, y'a t-il un problème?, me demanda-t-il sournoisement.

\- Vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit de m'y rendre.

\- Vous avez déjà transgressé le réglement, une fois de plus une moins, personne ne fera la diffèrence.

\- Mais...

\- Auriez-vous peur? se moqua-t-il.

\- En aucun cas, répliquais-je sur la défencive. Je viendrais si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez.

En crachant mes derniers mots, je commença à sortir de la salle. Mais le Professeur m'informa que ce serait à la prochaine pleine lune, soit dans un mois. Ça tombait bien puisque la potion devait mijoter pendant un mois. La semaine passa de nouveau rapidement, entre les cours d'occlumencie avec le Pr Rogue, les devoirs à gogo, les entraînements de Quidditch ainsi que mes recherches, j'étais vraiment débordée. J'avais à peine le temps de parler avec Drago. En cette fin presque fin de journée, j'avais hâte que le Samedi arrive, car j'allais avoir mon premier cour de Fourchelang avec Harry. J'allais enfin pouvoir ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, pour pouvoir l'aménager à ma guise et déplacer le chaudron de la potion que j'avais commencé, pour finaliser le sort qui irait avec la marque, que je n'avais pas encore dessiné, mais j'avais le temps pour y repenser une autre fois.

Enfin, pour le moment, j'étais en cour avec le Pr Lupin, qui voulait nous apprendre un sort ou le ré-apprendre, il s'agissait d'un cour pratique. Les autres élèves avaient déjà travaillé sur le sort, on devait neutraliser un épouantard. Ce fut fort amusant, car leur peur l'était. Quand ce fut mon tour, je me posais la question sur ce qu'il me faisait peur, j'allais très certainement le découvrir, car plus rien ne pouvait se mettre sur mon chemin.

\- Allez y Calypso, c'est à votre tour, m'encouragea Lupin.

Je tendis la baguette, tendis que le scarabé changeait de forme, il mis beaucoup de temps avant de s'arrêter de tourner. j'étais vraiment curieuse sur ce que j'allais découvrir. Puis, le scarabé grandit jusqu'à trouver la taille d'un homme et ce changea en forme humaine. Au début flou, je commença à voir un vieil homme bedonnant, son regard se fit hargneux envers moi. Il s'approcha de moi, alors que je reculais. Il était tout bonnement impossible que Hearl soit en vie, je tendis avec détermination ma baguette sur lui et lança le sort.

\- Riddikulus

Je recula de nouveau et cacha les larmes qui commençait à couler le long de mes joues, il fallait que je me montre forte devant mes camarades. Mais, je choisis la fuite, ne laissant personne me dire quoi que ce soit, je fendis la foule d'élève pour courir dans les couloirs. L'épouvantard avait prit la forme de Hearl, son visage de méprisant m'avait fait mal, car lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon, je savais comment ça allait se finir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je courrais à l'extérieur, vers la maison d'Hagrid, s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait me faire retrouver le sourire, c'était bien lui. Il ne demandait rien en retour et c'était ce que j'aimais par dessus tout, chez lui. Je toqua donc à sa porte maladroitement.

\- Entrez!, s'écria une voix bourrue de l'intérieur.

A peine j'avais ouverte la porte que j'alla me réfugier au près de Crockdur. J'aimais beaucoup cet animal, bien qu'il était très baveux, il se laissait faire.

\- Et, bien, ma petite Calypso, tu n'étais pas censée être en cour.

\- Si..., répondis-je avec un sanglot resté au fond de la gorge.

\- Bon, assis-toi, je vais te verser une bonne tasse de Thé, il y a des caramels dans la boite, si tu veux.

J'hocha la tête, essuya rapidement mes dernières larmes, bien que je savais que mon visage était rouge et mes yeux boursouflés. J'essaya de rester la plus digne possible. Crockdur restant à mes pieds, lécha affectueusement ma main droite. Quand, je pris, ensuite, la tasse Thé, la chaleur de l'eau chaude m'apaisa. Je passa le reste de l'après midi avec Hagrid où l'on parla de tout et de rien à la fois. Finalement, la fin de ma journée ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça.

Bien que l'on me regardait bizarre de puis le jour précédent, à cause de l'incident avec l'épouvantard, on ne m'avait demandé aucun compte. Tous se contentaient simplement de me regarder, certains avec pitié, d'autre avec moquerie comme Pansy et sa clique, mais je ne m'en formalisait pas. Je faisais comme d'habitude, la tête haute et je lançais des regards méprisants à ceux qui le méritaient. Bref, il était Samedi matin et j'avais reçu du courrier, ainsi qu'une missive. j'ouvris consciencieusement le tout et lu ce que l'on m'avait envoyé.

" A Calypso Walburga Black,

Comme vous me l'avez recommendé, j'ai élargie mes recherches sur la prophétie, bien qu'elle vienne de débuter, je ne doute sur le fait que nous aurons de bons résultats. En ce qui concerne Tom Jedusor, j'ai beaucoup d'information sur lui, qui pourrait éventuellement vous plaire, mais je ne peux parler de lui sur un simple parchemin. Il a été prévu que vous même et Drago passerez la veille de Noël auprès de nous, peut-être aurions nous le temps de nous entretenir avant le début du bal. Pour ce qui est de vos origines, il me parait maintenant évident que vous soyez une Grindelwald, il n'y a que vous pour penser à ce genre de chose, l'intelligence se reflète en vous.

Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de vos projets et à très bientôt.

Bien à vous.

Lucius Malfoy"

Tom Jedusor devait être important si Lucius ne pouvait m'en dire plus dans une simple lettre, mais ce n'était pas grave, j'avais d'autre chose en cour. Comme le cours de Fourchelang. D'ailleurs, c'était Harry qui m'avait envoyé la missive, pour m'informer que le cours aurait lieu dans la Salle sur Demande, dans les minutes à venir. Je me dépécha donc, de prendre mon petit déjeuné et j'alla attendre devant la Salle qu'Harry vient m'y rejoindre. Peu de temps plus tard, il arriva en courant, derrière la chatte de Rusard Miss Teigne, le suivait de prés. Heureusement, j'avais ouvert la porte juste avant, on entendait déjà Rusard qui boitillait sur le sol. On entra vite fait, en fermant la porte derrière nous.

\- A chaque que l'on a un Rendez-Vous il se passe quelque chose, on dirait que l'on ne veut pas que l'on se retrouve, rigola-t-il.

\- Il faut dire qu'à chaque, nos rendez-vous étaient censés être discret, avouais-je. Ça veut dire que ça cache quelque chose.

\- Tu as raison, c'est étrange.

On se sourit l'un à l'autre et il commença à m'apprendre un peu le Fourchelang. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de difficulté finalement. En fait, j'étais Fourchelang, il fallait juste que je prenne conscience que je l'étais. Harry fut surpris que je le comprenne assez facilement. Mais moi, je me doutais que ça avait un lien avec notre lien, bien que lointain, de parenté. Les frères Peverell devaient déjà le parler avant. Mais comme je n'avais pas l'habitude, de déclencher le parlé du Fourchelang, Harry m'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. On s'était même entraîné sur un serpent magique. La fin du cours arriva et Harry engagea la conversation.

\- Tu sais? Hermione dit que tu te rapproches de moi parce que je te plais, débuta-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Ah! Et toi qu'est ce que tu crois?, le testais-je.

\- Je ne pense pas, j'y ai même pas songé.

\- Mais si tu me plaisais vraiment, est-ce que tu me laisserais faire? demandais-je en m'approchant un peu plus de lui, alors qu'il rougissait furieusement.

\- Je... je..., bégaya-t-il.

\- Réfléchie y pour la prochaine, dans ce cas.

Je le laissa en plan dans la salle et retourna à mes activités, il fallait que je me prépare pour l'Ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

NDA: Dans la vraie histoire de J.K Rollings, nous ne savons pas si Antioche à une descendance, donc je me suis permise de lui en donner une, soit les Black, pour le bien de l'histoire. Je vous explique pourquoi ce n'est pas les Grindelwald, c'est parce que les descendants devaient être natif d'Angleterre et que pour d'autres raisons dans la suite de l'histoire vous sera révélé.

Merci de me lire, bonne continuation :)


	12. Chapter 11

11.

Je parcourais les couloirs à la recherche de Drago, pour qu'il me montre où se situait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et que je puisse faire un état des lieux avec lui. J'étais folle, je le trouvais nulle part, me rendant en dernier lieu dans le terrain de Quidditch, j'entra dans le vestiaire des hommes. Crabbe et Goyle étant pas très loin, je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas être caché autre part. Ce fut passablement enervée que j'ouvris la porte, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais là et pas spécialement de bonne humeur.

\- Drago!, criais-je. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche dans tout le château, où te caches-tu?

J'entendis des bruits étouffés et je me rapprocha des douches, comme il n'y avait pas de chaleur, je ne pensais qu'il devait se laver. Mais quelle surprise, il était occupé avec une jeune fille de Serpentard, mais pas de notre année, j'eus un sourire méprisant en pensant à Pansy. La raison me revint et je fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, au pire il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais si j'avais besoin de lui, il avait tout intêrét de rester à ma disposition.

\- Habille toi, tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas recevoir un sort en pleine face, sifflais-je à Emilia. Tu t'amuseras plus tard avec lui.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un s'habiller aussi rapidement. Me tournant vers Drago, à qui je lança un regard noir. La jeune fille s'en alla en courant, pour échapper à ma colère destructrice.

\- Bon, maintenant que t'es enfin libre, suis moi, lui ordonnais-je.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi autoritaire de ma vie, d'habitude j'étais du genre sympathique, voir renfermé et j'avais une grande maîtrise de mes émotions, mais là, impossible. Je n'avais pas le temps pour toutes ses âneries, alors furieuse, je le tira par le bras pour que l'on se rend à l'extérieur. Mais, ce n'était pas au goût de mon cousin s'arrêta net.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? m'énervais-je.

\- Ça va faire une semaine que tu me parles à peine et maintenant que tu as besoin de moi, il faut que je rapplique! me cracha-t-il avec un ton à faire charrier les glaçons.

Surprise au premier abord par sa façon de me parler, je pesa le pour et le contre, puis me calma pour l'apaiser, sinon ça allait partir très loin. C'était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais, de mettre mon cousin à dos.

\- Écoute Drago, j'étais très occupée, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de toi, comme tu le voudrais. J'en suis désolée, mais je t'en pris. Viens avec moi, c'est important, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure, lui soufflais-je calmée.

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, me prévint-il. Mais, puisque tu m'as interrompu, que veux-tu?

Je m'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter l'endroit où j'aimerais me rendre. Il hocha la tête pour me prévenir qu'il avait bien compris et, après avoir fait un bref signe à Crabbe et Goyle, non loin, de s'éloigner, on se rendit dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Bien que ce fut tendu entre nous deux, on resta "professionnel". Drago vérifia que nous étions pas suivit avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Pendant qu'il regardait un peu autour, pour pas que l'on soit surpris par Mimi Geignarde, j'analysais les lavabos en face de moi. Quand, je fus sûr d'avoir trouvé l'entrée. Je me concentra comme m'avait appris Harry puis demanda à la porte de s'ouvrir.

\- Ouvre-toi!

Ma voix ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'autre chose, mais c'était pas grave, le résultat était présent. J'avais réussis à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. L'entrée se forma, ainsi que le trou par lequel Drago et moi devions passer. Je sauta sans l'ombre d'un doute dans la cavité souterraine, puis après plusieurs glissements, je me retrouva dans une tonne de squelette de rongeur. Je grimaça puis sortis ma baguette, pour commencer le nettoyage. En plus des cadavres, il y avait des morceaux de pierre qui jonchait sur le sol. Drago arriva quand je termina mes premiers sorts pour solidifier les murs.

\- C'est déjà plus agréable, me permis-je de dire.

\- Je suppose que t'as fait un peu le ménage.

\- Que veux-tu? Je suis une femme, répliquais-je en rigolant.

Mon cousin s'autorisa un petit sourire avant que je ne décide, de transformer des petits cailloux en porte flambeau et en flambeau pour que tout notre chemin soit illuminé, à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrerait dans la chambre. Drago m'aidait à nettoyer de sa baguette tous les débris sur notre route pour rendre plus agréable notre chemin, jusque la chambre principal.

\- Je pense que ça suffira pour le moment, s'il faut nettoyer encore et amener des meubles, nous le ferons plus tard.

\- Je m'arrangerais avec mon père que l'on nous livre le tout, dans une petite boite. Ce sera plus facile à transporter.

\- Je te laisserais donc faire la liste de ce don nous aurons besoin, dans ce cas.

Il acquiesça et j'ouvris la dernière porte, où deux serpents s'enlaçait. Pour rendre la marque plus puissante et éviter mes partisans d'apprendre le Fourchelang, j'eus de la chance de me rappeler d'un sort pour la première porte, qui pourrait lié la marque et celle-ci. Pour la seconde, comme j'allais disposer à l'intérieur des objets qui ne devrait pas en sortir, je n'allais pas faire la même chose. En entrant dans la dernière salle, je remarqua qu'elle était très humide, la tête de Salazar Serpentard surplombant le tout, donnait un côté lugubre. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus dans cette grande pièce, fut la chose inerte qui ressortait à moitié de sa bouche. M'approchant un peu plus du monstre, je me prépara à lancer un sort.

\- Caly, fait attention, son venin est mortel.

\- Son venin?

\- Oui, du basilic.

Quelle idiote, il ne pouvait s'agir que du basilic qu'Harry avait tué. Le mot basilic avait fait tilt dans ma tête, son venin était des plus mortel, peut être que si je le récupérais pour le mettre dans ma potion, ça la renforcera et la force magique de son venin sera absorbé par ma baguette. Conjurant une fiole en verre, je tendis cette dernière sur le bout d'un des crocs de la bête, récoltant ainsi son poison. Je me tourna vers Drago qui ne semblait pas totalement confiant.

\- T'inquiète il est bien mort, aucun nous sera fait. Bon, je te propose que l'on aille manger, je reviendrais ici, avec le Professeur Rogue, pour les finitions.

Sans un mot, on quitta le lieu pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. On mangea chacun de notre côté sous l'œil soucieux de Pansy. Elle allait pas nous lâcher celle là.

Un mois passa et tout se passait pour le mieux. A l'extérieur, j'étais une élève des plus normales et derrière, on m'aidait au mieux à accomplir ce que j'entreprenais. La Chambre était prête pour accueillir mes partisans, la potion allait se terminer le soir même, car j'allais chercher les derniers ingrédients avec le Pr Rogue. Drago avait fait tout ce que je voulais. Bien que je n'avais plus besoin de cours de Fourchelang, on prenait le temps avec Harry de se voir tous les samedis après-midi, si on n'avait pas quelque chose à faire. Je me rendais compte que plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus je l'appréciais. Il était très aimable, de bonne conversation et avait toujours le mot pour me faire rire. Drago n'était pas au courant et heureusement, je pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié de savoir que je côtoie son "Petit Pote Potter". Je croisais aussi souvent Hermione à la bibliothèque, si nous avions des doutes sur certaines propriétés sur un ingrédient, on venait se voir l'une et l'autre. Quand à Ron, lorsque je passais devant lui, on s'insultait gentiment. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été une étudiante normal, j'aimais bien mais je ne voulais pas que ça dure non plus, mes projets étaient bien plus important qu'aller flâner de ci et là.

Mais, je n'avais pas à m'en faire puisque j'allais me rendre dans la forêt, pour l'occasion je m'habilla à la moldu et en noir, pour paraître moins visible, bien que la couleur de mes cheveux... Bref, je rejoignis Rogue près de chez Hagrid. Il faisait très sombre malgré que la lune était pleine, je savais qu'il y avait énormément de bête dangereuse, notamment des araignées et je n'étais pas trop rassurée. On pouvait prendre ça pour de la peur en effet, seulement je m'en fichais, les faits étaient là et je ne voulais pas mourir, mon heure était pas venue et peut être jamais ne sera. J'aperçus au loin la silhouette drapée de mon directeur de maison, j'arriva à sa hauteur et je sentis son essence magique. Ce que j'appelais l'essence magique était la capacité pour un sorcier, de sentir les effets de la magie sur une personne ou un objet, le sorcier étant capable de déterminer la nature du sortilège, soit de la magie noir ou de la blanche. Peu de sorcier en étaient capables, surtout les jeunes. Contrairement aux autres professeurs sauf Dumbledore, peut être, j'avais l'impression que Rogue cachait quelque chose de noir, comme s'il se dissimulait. A près tout, c'était tout à fait normale pour un Maître en Art de la Magie Noir, seulement c'était beaucoup plus profond selon moi. Pour ma part, je n'acceptais pas le fait que l'on me cache quelque chose, alors qu'il le veuille ou non, j'allais tirer les vers du nez de ce cher professeur de potion.

\- Vous voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié votre baguette, commença-t-il cynique.

\- Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes d'oublier quelque chose, répondis-je avec entrain.

\- Allons y avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit, se contenta-t-il de me répondre, toujours aussi froidement.

D'accord avec ses propos, nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt et elle devenait de plus en plus sombre. J'allais utiliser ma baguette pour m'éclairer. Sauf que Rogue me stoppa immédiatement.

\- Il serait dommage d'ameuter toutes les bêtes sauvages, si vous voulez mon avis, se moqua-t-il par ma non-vigilance.

Je ronchonna mais rangea ma baguette, comme il me l'avait conseillé. Je n'étais pas folle au point de vouloir me faire dépecer, à peine entrée dans la forêt. Quand nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés, on se retrouva au bort d'un étang, la lune éclairée des petites fleurs, qui ne fleurissait qu'en ces soirs là. Elles étaient fluorescentes, totalement irréelles. Je laissa le professeur prendre ce qu'il voulait et m'assit devant le lac, pour y regarder le reflet de la lune, sur celui-ci. En ce début d'Octobre, il faisait un peu frais, pas autant qu'à Durmstrang, tout de même, mais suffisamment pour que je frissonne. Comme s'était trop calme et que j'allais rester éveillé pendant longtemps, je décida d'éclaicir le mystère Severus Rogue.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me cachez?, Ça avait le mérite d'être franc, riais-je intérieurement.

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez?, marmonna-t-il avec cet air continuellement exaspéré.

\- Votre essence magique.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? me demanda-t-il avec curiosité même s'il voulait paraître agacé.

\- Et bien, elle est continuellement sur vous. Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre et que je sais que vous utilisez un sort sur vous, mais je ne peux pas distinguer lequel.

\- Vous arrivez à sentir l'essence magique?

\- Oui, depuis peu. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, qu'est ce que vous cachez sur vous qui nécessite la pratique continuelle d'un sort?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire?

\- J'aime à savoir que je contrôle tout, je souhaite connaître votre secret si s'en ait un.

\- Et, si je ne veux pas vous le divulguer?

\- Je le saurais par la force.

\- Encore faut-il que vous puissiez faire quelque chose, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Attendant qu'il soit de nouveau dos à moi, je lui jeta un sort, par chance il ne sentirait rien. Je commença par un Finite Incantatem, qui ne marcha pas, puis par Venerandum tuum verum et revelat naturam ( Révèle moi ta vraie nature), lorsque je me rendis compte que ce dernier ne marchait pas, je tenta Rudis maledictionem (Lève la malédiction) Ce sort était de la magie très avancée, je n'étais pas certaine de mes capacités pour le réussir. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se tourne vers moi, pour avoir le résultat. Quand se fut enfin le cas, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. L'homme que j'avais devant moi était vraiment diffèrent de mon Professeur de Potion. Ses cheveux gras paraissait lavé, limite soyeux, son visage cireux et ridé était lisse, sans imperfection. Son nez qui était auparavant crochu avait rétressi pour parfaire son visage. Bien que l'on reconnaissait des traits de sa fausse apparence, il restait très beau. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, pour me demander ce qu'il se passait, même ses dents avait blanchis, pourtant elles étaient si jaune et... beurk, rien que d'y penser. C'était néanmoins une agréable surprise. Je trouvais que mon oncle était beau mais lui, avait un charme fou, pas autant que Sirius, il ne fallait pas abuser.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demanda-t-il d'un air méprisant.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir, soupirais-je malgré moi.

Sa voix restait la même, avec un visage aussi doux, on s'attendait à une voix aussi parfaite, mais non. Ça cassait vraiment tout, au fond il restait le même désagréable et sévère. Je lança une grimace mais je lui recommanda de s'approcher de l'eau.

\- Venez voir dans l'eau...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Faites le, vous verrez bien. Je ne vais pas vous jeter dedans , rassurez vous.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se rapprocha de l'eau, son visage se reflétait dans l'eau, au début il ne dit rien, puis je vis son visage se décomposer, enfin c'était une façon de parler. Le Rogue d'avant aurait fait peur à quiconque le voyais, mais là, même en grimaçant son visage restait harmonieux. Il toucha comme si c'était la première fois son visage, puis se tourna vers moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve mais non, au contraire, il me remercia, bien que ce fut dur pour lui de le sortir.

\- Je...Merci, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Heu... je vous en pris. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me remerciez?

J'étais complètement perdue, je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

\- Il y a de ça plusieurs années, après la sortie de Poudlard. Une femme que je devais tuer par ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui, m'a jeté une malédiction avant de s'enfuir. Mon visage était devenu immonde, toutes personnes que je côtoyais, me regardaient comme un monstre. Je chercha par tous les moyens de recouvrer mon apparence normale mais c'était impossible, selon les termes de sa malédiction seule sa progéniture pourrait me rendre mon visage. Elle s'enffuie me laissant à mon triste destin, me faisant de file en année à ma nouvelle apparence, je ne chercha plus sa progéniture. Chaque jour, ça ne m'empêcha de regretter d'avoir voulu sa mort.

\- Comment s'appelait la femme qui vous a jeté le sort?, demandais-je gravement.

\- Nolaé Grindelwald...

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est ma mère que vous avez essayé d'assassiner?

\- Votre mère?, m'interrogea-t-il avec regret.

\- Oui, rugissais-je. C'est à cause de vous qu'elle m'a abandonné.

Alors que je pensais que c'était ma colère qui refaisait surface, un grand froid d'abattue autour de nous. Je frissonna nettement plus qu'avant, le givre nous encercla d'un coup. L'étang auparavant limpide, était dur comme le roc. Ne voulant pas avoir à faire, avec Rogue. Je m'éloigna de la rive. Regardant en l'air, puisque je sentais du mouvement, je vis des masses noirs, s'approcher de nous. Mais avant que celle-ci ne me fonce dessus, Rogue lança un sort.

\- Spero Patronum!

Une biche blanche mais un peu plus opaque qu'un fantôme chargea le Détraqueur, alors que ce dernier s'en prenait à ma vie. Je tomba à genou, avant de me ressaisir. Je remercia d'un hochement de tête mon professeur qui m'avait protégé, puis sortis déterminée ma baguette, en la levant bien haut. Entre temps d'autres Détraqueurs affluaient de tous les coins, mais dés que je leva ma baguette, ils se stoppèrent. Plus aucun ne bougeait, comme si ma baguette les commandait. Réfléchissant au plus vite à un moyen pour les faire partir, je me posa plein de question. Je me mis à faire les cents, la baguette en l'air. Rogue me suivait des yeux, il n'avait plus la situation en main, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de rester à côté et me laisser faire.

\- Et, s'ils attendaient un ordre de ma part? Comme il s'agit d'une Relique de la Mort et qu'ils sont liés aux ténèbres, un lien unis ma baguette et eux?, exposais-je à Rogue, qui réfléchissait lui aussi à mes interrogations, mettant nos différents de côté, quelques minutes.

\- C'est une idée, essayez pour voir.

\- Très bien, obtempérais-je.

Je pointa ma Baguette en évidence sur eux, puis leur ordonna de partir et que si j'avais besoin d'eux qu'ils avaient intérêt à venir. Peu de temps après mon ordre, il partirent comme si de rien était. Je m'assis sur le sol, pour reprendre contenance. C'était vraiment une bonne soirée, pensais-je ironique. Pensant qu'il était temps pour moi de me retirer, je pris des mains les fioles du professeur, qui restait tout simplement sur place à ne rien faire d'autre que me suivre des yeux. Sans un mot pour lui, je retourna dans la sombre forêt pour terminer la potion.

Il faisait aussi sombre qu'à l'allé, mais surtout plus lugubre que j'amais. Un brouillard épais cachait mes pieds, donc je ne faisais que trébucher. De plus, je n'avais aucun repère dans cette forêt, les arbres cachaient la lune et les étoile, je ne pouvais même pas utiliser certaines notions que j'avais apprise en astronomie. Mais j'étais plus que déterminée, Rogue étant restait au bord du lac, je décida de sortir ma baguette pour y voir mieux.

\- Lumos!

A partir du moment où j'avais de la lumière à portée de main, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'épiait. Je jetais continuellement des regards autour de moi, mais rien. Il n'y avait personne, même pas Rogue, car je l'avais tout de même appelé et demandé d'arrêter de se cacher, seulement rien. M'enfonçant toujours plus, dans le froid de la nuit et les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise. Il y avait des bruits étranges, des cris de loup, j'entendis même des araignées déambuler sous le brouillard. J'avais beau essayer de me calmer, le stresse commençait à m'envahir. Les cris de loup s'intensifiaient et était de plus en plus proche.

\- Nox!

Je devais l'avouer, j'avais une sacrée frousse, me mettant à courir comme une dératée, car les araignées me poursuivait, je hurlais de peur, bien que je me doutais que l'on ne m'entendrait pas. C'était le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie, avoir peur c'était pas dans mes cordes, seulement là. Cette forêt me faisait encore plus peur que Bellatrix qui veut faire un duel avec moi. Comme je ne voyais rien, je percuta de plein fouet une voiture bleu, j'entra me réfugier à l'intérieur. Tout va bien, me rassurais-je mentalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une araignée passe par la fenêtre. Encore armée de am baguette, je lança un sort qui me paraissait plus qu'approprié.

\- Aragna Exime!

La voiture s'anima toute seule d'un coup et partit avec moi à l'intérieur, en trombe. Elle semblait connaître les moindres recoins de la forêt puisqu'elle m'amena à l'extérieur, avant de m'éjecter violemment du siège. Je me retrouva le visage dans les graviers. Quelle chance pour une fois mon nez avait pu être épargné! Je caressa affectueusement la voiture pour m'avoir sortie de ce merdier et elle repartit dans sa forêt.

\- Plus jamais!, m'exclamais-je à moi même.

Dans les couloirs du château, j'étais à l'affût du moindre bruit, je courrais pour me rendre au deuxième étage. Arrivant indemme là bas, je voulus ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, mais je remarqua les écorchures que j'avais au visage. Je soupira désespéré car je en pouvais pas me rendre à l'infirmerie à trois heures du matin. Je laissa tomber et rentra à l'intérieur. Arrivant dans les couloirs qui s'illuminèrent devant mon passage, j'ouvris la dernière porte, l'endroit où se passerait toutes les réunions et festivités à l'occasion. Drago avait fait de très bon choix, tout était bien placé et harmonieux. J'alluma la cheminé que j'avais crée à l'intérieur de la bouche de Salazar Serpentard et me rendit au bureau que j'avais à disposition. Divers livres jonchaient sur la table mais le plus important restait le chaudron, auquel j'ajouta illico les ingrédients que je n'avais pas à couper, ainsi que le venin du basilic que j'avais récolté quelques semaines, avant ce jour. Après plusieurs minutes à laisser mijoter, la potion était prête. Prenant le dessin qui était la représentation de ma marque, la représentation était simple mais en lui donnant vie, elle serait superbe. Plongeant ma baguette et le dessins dans le chaudrons, de la fumer noir s'échappa comme de l'azote liquide de l'intérieur. C'était presque finit, il ne me restait plus qu'à m'apposer la marque et je serais le pilier de cette marque. Posant le bout de ma baguette, sur mon avant bras gauche, je prononça distinctement les mots que je voulais utiliser pour apposer la marque à mes partisans.

\- Reliquum Mortem!

NDA: Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de reprendre la publication, mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir prise, parce que j'ai encore plus d'idée pour la suite. Je m'excuse tout de même pour l'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.

A très bientôt, j'espère. :)


	13. Chapter 12

12.

Un cri déchirant sortit de ma bouche, comme si on me brûlait vive à l'endroit même où la marque commençait à apparaître, en plus d'avoir l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles m'y transpercent. C'était donc ça les méfaits de la magie noire, c'était que noirceur et douleur. Ça aurait dû me rebuter, mais au contraire j'étais plus que satisfaite, ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que je sus, que je ne pouvais refaire machine arrière. La magie noire me consumait de l'intérieur, faisant ressortir encore plus le mal que j'avais en moi. La douleur était rien comparé à ce que je voulais, j'étais prête à tout sacrifier pour arriver à mes fins. Bien que la souffrance ne durât pas longtemps, je sentais encore des salves de douleur sur mon avant-bras. Je le regardai attentivement, il était très noir, ce qui prouvait ma force mais le plus beau était que le serpent en forme de clé tournée autour du symbole des reliques de la mort. Je le contemplai quelques minutes en plus, avant de ranger tout mon bazar, mais laissant une autre potion, qui allait se finir dans les jours suivants. Il était très tard, mais j'allai tout de même me rendre dans mon lit, pour me reposer un au minimum.

Le lendemain matin, bien que ma marque continuât à palpiter et que j'aie d'horrible courbature, je me levai, pour prendre ma douche. Mon visage qui avait encore les égratignures de la soirée précédente, n'avait pas guéri, bien au contraire, j'étais pâle comme un linge et mes blessures étaient boursouflées. Il allait malheureusement falloir que j'aille rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Je fus la dernière à arriver dans la grande salle et je ne passai pas inaperçu. Ils avaient l'habitude que je me ramène avec un pansement sur le nez, mais là au contraire, c'était tout sauf ça. En plus, je tenais mon avant-bras gauche, pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur, mais rien à faire. Je m'assis auprès de Drago, qui haussa les sourcils en me voyant. Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop absorbés dans le but de remplir leur pense, pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Blaise semblait un peu perdu, quant à Pansy, soit tête de Pékinois, elle pouffait de rire.

\- Salut, lançais-je en essayant de paraître guillerette. Vous allez bien?

\- Mieux que toi, grimaça Blaise.

\- Aucun commentaire, sur mon apparence, le menaçais-je.

Ayant compris qu'il ne fallait pas m'en demander plus, il retourna à son petit déjeuné. Quand à moi, je n'avais vraiment pas faim, alors je pris du jus de citrouille. Regardant vers la table des professeurs, McGonagall me regarda en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et le directeur avait le visage impassible. A leur table, la non-présence du Pr Rogue fit parler toute notre table, car il ne s'était pas du tout présenté.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, me dit Drago froidement.

\- T'as raison, j'y vais de ce pas.

Drago regarda mon bras caché par ma cape, avant de lever ses yeux vers moi. Maître dans la dissimulation de ses sentiments, je n'arrivais pas à décrypter son comportement. Contre toute attente Pansy me proposa de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui, répondre et quand je me leva, elle fit de même. Pas un chat rodé dans les couloirs et le pékinois resta silencieux, pendant un bon bout de temps, avant de craquer et de me poser des questions.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait hier soir, pour être dans cet état? Comment ça se fait que tu sois partie dans la nuit?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si car je suis tout de même préfete et je suis censée faire régner l'ordre.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en ais à faire? Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

\- Tu as raison, ne sembla-t-elle pas s'offusquer.

\- Si t'es venue pour faire propager des ragots, tu peux aller voir, ailleurs. T'es la dernière personne à qui je dévoilerais ma vie.

\- Que de méchanceté, dans une aussi belle petite bouche. Bon, pour cette fois, je te laisse tranquille, mais à la prochaine, ne pense même à t'échapper.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Elle s'en alla me laissant seule devant la porte. Je toqua et Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la porte, comme prévenue par les professeurs, tout son matériel était prés pour m'accueillir. Elle demanda de me déshabiller car selon elle, j'allais devoir rester deux jours ici même. Je regarda ma marque, avant d'enlever ma cape pour mettre le pyjama qu'elle m'avait apporté.

\- Qu'avez vous à votre bras?

\- Heu...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'inventer quoi que ce soit, qu'elle le regarda attentivement. Elle partie puis revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec un bandage.

\- Il est étrangement rouge mais ça devrait passer avec la potion que je vais vous donner.

Nettoyant mes plaies et les pansant par Poppy, intérieurement je fus heureuse de constater que ma potion avez fait son effet. Comme, je n'avais rien à faire, je décida de dormir un peu plus. Lorsque je me réveilla, le soleil commençait seulement à se coucher. C'est à ce moment là que je reçus de la visite, je ne fus pas surprise de voir le blondinet arriver.

\- T'as meilleur mine, me dit-il en s'assayant sur le fauteuil à côté.

\- Tu m'étonnes, je devais être affreuse.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, il regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher vers moi. Alors la potion a marché.

\- Exactement comme prévu, répondis-je .

J'enleva partiellement mon bandage et lui montra mon bras. Il ne vit rien et justement, c'était le but de la manoeuvre.

\- Quand est-ce que ce sera notre tour?

\- Hum... je pense te la faire, le jour de la réunion comme les autres. Tu vas devoir leur en parler, ce sera le 30 Octobre, dit leur de se rendre dans les Toilettes de Mimi, après j'entrerais pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Est ce que le Pr Rogue sera convié?

\- Très certainement. J'aurais bien faite venir ton père, mais je doute qu'il puisse venir alors qu'il ne fait plus partie du Conseil. Mais il aura la marque, ce sera le soir de Noel. Rogue est apparu dans la journée?

\- Oui, toujours aussi strict.

Drago s'en alla, me laissant seul avec mes réflexions. Finalement Rogue a trouvé une solution pour se cacher encore un peu, pensais-je. On frappa de nouveau à la porte, je n'attendais pourtant personne, bien que Drago avait oublié de me donner les devoirs. Pomfresh ouvrit la porte et trois personnes entrèrent, demanda où est ce que j'étais. L'infirmière leur montra mon lit et nous laissa tranquille.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite là?

\- Hermione voulait te voir, pour te passer les devoirs, comme vous aviez les mêmes cours. Et, Harry avait les cours de Divination à te passer, m'expliqua Ron.

\- Et toi t'es venu pour le plaisir, le taquinais-je.

Ses joues se mirent à rougir furieusement et je lui donna une tape amicale, sur son bras. Faisant rire Harry et Hermione. Ils me demandèrent comment j'allais et je leur répondis que j'allais bien. Très maligne Hermione me demanda la raison de mon excursion dans la forêt interdite.

\- Je cherchais des ingrédients pour une potion, dis-je évasivement.

\- Tu savais que le professeur Lupin était un loup garou?

\- Heu... non. C'est vrai?

\- Oui, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, te rends-tu compte?, me sermonna Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

\- On ne me dit jamais rien, à moi. Et, puis je savais même pas que ça existait.

\- Tu feras attention la prochaine fois, me rassura Harry.

\- La prochaine fois? Il n'y en aura pas. Plus jamais, j'irais car j'ai failli me faire bouffer par des accromentules géantes et je me suis faite poursuivre par je ne sais quoi. Heureusement qu'une voiture sauvage se trouvait dans les parages, elle m'a ramené gentiment jusqu'ici.

\- Oh! La voiture de mon père est encore en vie, s'étonna Ron.

Je soupira d'exaspération, puis me mis à rire bêtement, rejointe par le Trio d'Or. Je les remercia d'être venu, puis ils partirent dans leur salle commune. Même si les devoirs m'avaient occupé, je m'ennuyais beaucoup, j'avais vraiment pas grand chose pour me divertir. J'appela Winky, qui apparut aussitôt devant moi et lui demanda de m'amener une part de gâteau. Heureuse de rendre service, l'elfe de maison s'exécuta.

La fin du mois d'octobre arriva et donc, nous étions la veille d'Halloween. J'étais dans les couloirs du deuxième pour rejoindre les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et je n'étais aucunement stréssée, au contraire ma sérénité était à son comble. En ce qui concernait ma marque, elle me faisait plus du tout mal, ce fut douloureux une semaine, puis plus rien. Rogue avait essayé plein de sort dessus, pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais rien. La potion était une totale réussite, ainsi que le sort. Étonnement, je l'avais pardonné, ça servait à rien de lui en vouloir, après tout il avait regretté son acte, mais cela ne changea pas le fait, qu'il voulait garder son masque et l'enlevant de semaine en semaine. Beaucoup de fille à Poudlard avait reamrqué un certain changement physique sur le professeur de potion et n'arrêtaient pas de parler de lui, pour une fois en bien. Cela n'empêcha pas des ragots de toutes sortes, bien que je n'y faisais pas attention.

Enfin, j'entra dans les toilettes, m'arrangeant avec la fantôme, qui était partie embêter ce pauvre Harry. J'avais la voie libre, ainsi que mes futurs partisans qui étaient pratiquement tous dans les toilettes, ne comprenant pas la raison de leur venue. Rogue arriva après moi et le silence se fit dans la salle d'eau. Ils s'attendaient sûrement à ce que ce soit ce dernier qui prend la parole, mais ce fut moi.

\- Bienvenue à tous, si vous êtes présent c'est que je place beaucoup d'importance à ce que je souhaite entreprendre. Cet endroit n'est pas vraiment convenable, alors je vous invite à me suivre. Ouvre-toi!

La chambre s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis des 10 nouveaux, se composant de 4 Septièmes Années de ma promotion, en plus de Drago et 2 Sixième Année de Serpentard, ainsi que 4 Septième Année de Serdaigle. Drago m'avait dit qu'il avait convié plus de monde, mais certains n'ont pas pris la peine de venir. Tant pis pour eux, quand ils viendront en m'implorant de les prendre avec moi, ils verront ce que ça fait d'avoir refusé mon invitation. On sauta un par un dans le conduit, avant que je ne referme la chambre, quiconque voulait entrer dans la première partie devait avoir la marque sur lui. Seule cette dernière permettait d'accéder à la première partie, la seconde pouvait être ouverte seulement par moi. Les torches s'allumèrent toutes à chacun de nos pas, et on pénétra dans la salle principal, que j'avais ouverte. Je les invita à s'assoir où bon leur semblait, alors que Drago allumait la cheminé et que je m'installais en bout de table, Rogue à ma gauche, puis mon cousin à ma droite.

\- Je vous en pris asseyez-vous, si ces sièges sont là, ce n'est pas pour faire beau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux? demanda Theodore, en prenant place.

\- Avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, je souhaite que vous sachiez les enjeux. Ce que je cherche c'est le bien de tous. Pour ce faire, je souhaite anéantir la liberté que les moldus ont sur nous. Nous agirons en toute discrétion, de façon à ce que le ministère ou pire Voldemort ne nous prennent pas pour cible...

Au nom du Seigneur des Ténébres, je sentis pratiquement toute la salle se tendre.

\- Il est clair, que nous userons de la magie noir, dans le but de soumettre notre règne...enfin mon règne...

\- Et, pourquoi devrions nous te suivre?, Theodore se réveillait enfin et ça me plaisait beaucoup, bien que je le trouvais très insolant.

\- Parce que nous cherchons la paix, au fond et c'est ce que je souhaite vous donner. Je n'ai rien contre toutes personnes et créatures venant du monde magique, mais à partir du moment où les moldus qui sont incapables d'engendrer des sorciers, viennent s'immiscer dans notre vie, je suis contre.

\- Mais si nous ne voulons pas t'aider?, hésita Blaise.

\- Pour le moment, je ne vous oblige à rien. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, c'est tout à votre honneur. Cet endroit a été protégé par mes soins pour que rien, que je ne puisse dire en sorte. Vous vous souviendrez de tout, mais rien ne pourra sortir de votre bouche ou tête, même par legilimencie. Mais, comme on dit un accident est si vite arrivé.

Je vis un sentiment de peur, prendre l'assemblée après mon petit avertissement. Le ton que j'avais employé été sans pitié. Je pouvais parraître innocente aux yeux de tous, seulement mes mots étaient impitoyable, je ne laisserais rien derrière moi.

\- Quelque part, ça ressemble à ce que veut Voldemort, s'autorisa à dire un serdaigle.

\- On pourrait croire, d'une certaine manière, mais non. Lui, il souhaite prospérer en influant le mal en vous. Moi, contrairement à lui, mon but n'est pas de faire du mal, pour le mal. Si je veux réussir, je n'ai pas le choix de passer par là. De plus, je ne suis pas du genre à punir pour un oui ou pour un non, les personnes qui montrent leur allégence à la bonne personne, dont moi. SI je veux que tout ce que je demande soit bien fait, vous devez avoir confiance en moi, autant que j'en ai en vous, jusqu'un certain point, évidemment. Par contre, si une personne extérieur à ce cercle cherche à me mettre des bâtons dans les roue, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire payer.

\- Pourquoi les moldus, me demanda-t-on.

\- Ce sont des êtres inférieurs, qui pensent que tout leur appartient, sans jamais voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Je les dénigre, même les animaux ont plus de considération que ça, à mon égard. Ce que je veux prévenir, c'est la possibilité qu'un jour, les moldus apprennent notre existence et qu'ils trouvent un moyen de nous trouver et de nous tuer, ou pire nous utiliser de cobaye pour leurs expérience. Mais pour en venir à ça, il faut nous occuper du mage noir actuel, l'anéantir.

\- Tu as pourtant vécu avec les moldus.

\- Justement, crachais-je acerbe. Je sais de quoi je parle.

\- On serait une organisation secréte?

\- Connus dans les bas fonds, mais inconnu pour le reste du monde, au début seulement, dis-je lasse.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose, qui fasse la diffèrence, me demanda un Serdaigle sur de lui.

\- Oui, c'est le cas. On va dire que j'ai beaucoup d'agent dans le terrain ennemis. Le Pr Rogue et Drago font partis des Mangemorts, comme vous devez vous en douter, par toutes sortes de rumeur. Mais j'ai aussi Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, qui a la confiance total du Seigneur des Ténébres. De plus, j'ai en ma possession des objets que vous n'aurez jamais cru exister. J'ai en ma possession quelque chose que tout le monde à rêvé de posséder. La jumelle de la Baguette de Sureau...

Il me regardèrent avec des yeux rond, en retenant leur souffle. Après tout, les Reliques de la Mort étaient de simple conte pour enfant. Jamais ils auraient cru qu'elles existeraient.

\- La jumelle?...

\- Oui, celle-ci est spéciale, elle ne peut être utilisé que par moi: Une sorte d'héritage. Dans les mains d'un autre sorcier, elle est tout simplement inéficace. Comment ça se fait? Vous vous demandez, j'ai appris il y a peu, que je suis la descendante directe de Antioche Peverell. Il y a sûrement un lien. De plus, une prophétie que Mr Malefoy cherche, parle de moi. Je la cherche et vous allez m'aider, en plus de la dernière Relique, la pierre de résurrection. Ils nous aideront pour faire disparaître les nuisible, plus facilement.

Un silence s'abattu, tandis que je les laissais réfléchir, je me leva pour me rendre à mon bureau pour remplir mes fioles du liquide incolore. Je revins m'assoir et les regarda un à un. Je devais avouer que je ne les connaissais pas tous, seulement de visage. Ils s'échangeaient des regards, puis sur moi. Drago faisait son habituel sourire narquois et le professeur restait impassible.

\- Alors avez -vous réfléchis à ma proposition?

Certains sursautèrent en m'entendant, puis ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Bien, avant que la réunion prenne fin et que je connaisse votre réponse définitive. J'ai un moyen de communication, ça fera un peu mal, mais ne vous inquiétez pas personne saura. Il s'agit de la marque que je vais vous faire. Vous pourrez me contacter avec celle-ci, en posant votre baguette dessus et je viendrais à vous, qu'importe la distance. De même pour moi, lorsque nous aurons nos réunions ou que je veux vous voir personnellement, je vous appellerez et vous saurez que le soir même, il faudra venir ici. La première salle vous est accessible quand vous voulez, mais celle-ci nécessite ma présence.

Après un nouveau mouvement de la tête, on procéda au vote. Heureusement, ils répondirent tous positivement. Je me leva de mon siège et un à un, je leur apposa la marque. Drago et le Pr Rogue en premier. Ils firent tous les deux une grimace, mais le Pr tenait bon. Il ne se crispa pas comme Drago et Theodore, qui pour leur part ne crièrent pas, contrairement à leurs "collègues". Quand, le silence revint il virent tous leur marque, mon serpent bougeait encore plus que d'habitude. Et, pour la première fois, il virent tous la raison de ma rougeur au début du mois.

\- D'ici une semaine vous irez mieux, je vous conseille de mettre de la glace, ça vous soulagera un peu.

Il sortirent un par un de la salle, en se tenant le bras, et je fis de même, utiliser la magie noir me fatiguait un peu, moins qu'à mes débuts, mais je le ressentais tout de même. Drago m'attendait en haut, pour sûrement discuter avec moi.

\- Alors, cette marque te plaît? lui demandais-je.

\- Elle me fait beaucoup plus mal que celle du Seigneur des Ténébres, mais je pense qu'après ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Mauvais? Moi, je le trouve magnifique. Et, même si tu as mal là, dans une semaine, plus rien. Contrairement, à la marque des Ténébres, qui te fera mal jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort.

\- Tu as raison.

Personnellement, je trouvais que cette première réunion s'était plutôt bien passé, malgrè les airs de certains. J'en avais que faire d'avoir des Sang-Mêlés dans mon groupe. Je m'installa auprès du feu, m'appuyant nonchalamment sur le contour pour le regarder crépiter.

\- Autant aller jusqu'au bout...

\- De quoi parles-tu Drago?

\- D'un nom à tes partisans.

\- Un nom? Pour quoi faire?

\- Si tu veux te faire connaître par les bas fond, tout en gardant un certain anonymat, il faudrait peut-être que tu t'en trouve un.

\- Heu... je...

Baissant la tête pour réfléchir, je tomba sur une boîte de chocogrenouille, je l'ouvris, mangea le chocolat, puis examina la carte. Il s'agissait de Morgan, la demi soeur, du roi Arthur, même chez les moldus, cette sorcière était connue. Une idée de nom germa aussitôt dans mon esprit et j'en fis part à Drago.

\- Que penses-tu des Morganiens?

\- Morganiens? répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Oui, comme Morgan la demi-soeur du...

\- Roi Arthur, je connais l'histoire. Pour quelle raison?

\- Bah, Morgan est le symbole de la puissance, en matière de magie noir. S'il a fallu que ce soit Merlin qui s'en occupe, alors qu'il était le plus puissant des sorciers, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être impuissante. Donc, je veux me référer à elle, de ce côté là. Il faut aussi savoir, qu'elle est aussi connu chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, bien qu'elle soit un mythe, désormais. Je veux que comme elle, on se souvienne de moi, plus tard.

\- Ça me paraît bien, pourquoi pas, me dit mon cousin, après mûre réflexion.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux, pris son avant-bras gauche et caressa sa nouvelle marque, visible seulement par les présentements appelés, Morganiens. Alors qu'il restait statique, affectueusement, je l'embrassais sur les joues par effleurement et passa ma main dans ses cheveux. Quiconque entrait dans la salle commune, aurait dit que nous passions un moment en toute intimité. Son regard paraissait vide, comme s'il réfléchissait pour la première fois, au réel enjeux et la dangerosité de ce que nous allons entreprendre.


End file.
